Son of the Gods: The Lightning Thief
by austinjak0
Summary: After a partcularly bad day, Naruto gets transported to the world of the greek gods. Along his way, he encounters percy jackson and grover underwood. With their help, Naruto will begin to change our world. And it all starts with a lightning bolt. Rated M for a reason. Pairings already decided but aren't in this book. Power/smart Naruto
1. Ch1: A short trip

**Welcome one and all, to my second story and first series; Naruto: Son of the Gods! **

**This is a Naruto/Percy Jackson Crossover. This, like Eye of the fox, will contain a Naruto/ two person mini-harem. This fic is rated M for a reason, and will become apparent in the first chapter. This series will contain lemons, probably starting at the end of the third book. Pairings have already been decided. Who is it? I'll give you a hint, No mortals will be a part of it… **

**I don't own any of the characters in this fic.**

**"Bijuu/Summon" speak**

**_Jutsu_**

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

**And so begins the first book:**

**Son of the gods: CH.1**

**A SHORT TRIP **

It was a happy day for the village of Konoha, as today was the day of the defeat of the Kyuubi by the Yondaime Hokage. People were celebrating in the thousands; the streets were clogged by those partaking in the festivities, and by the merchants selling plush toys of the Yondaime and Gamabunta. Thousands of people from other lands came here on this day to partake in the festivities, and to watch the reenactment of the Kyuubi's defeat, which ended in the burning of a giant fox on the outskirts of the village.

It was also a certain young man's birthday. The man in question was currently bounding across the rooftops of the village at an alarming rate, trying to escape the mob that was no doubt still following him. "Come back here demon!" shouted a random Jonin from the crowd that was chasing him.

It was also a common occurrence on this particular day to see a young man being chased by a mob of civilians and low rank ninja. This particular year though, a lot more ANBU and Jonin went to the bar and got drunk than usual. Thus, when the young man passed the Jonin lounge, most of those who were drunk joined the mob that was chasing the young man.

"Haha!"shouted a particularly short Jonin, "We've got you now!"

Unfortunately for the young man, the Jonin in question was right. The young man had accidentally run himself into a dead end. He then turned around to look at his tormenters.

The young man in question had golden blonde hair, bright blue cerulean eyes, and three black whisker marks adorning his cheeks. He was wearing orange pants, and an orange jacket with a high white, cotton collar. His new leaf headband adorned his forehead, though it was slightly grimy. In fact his hair was messy, and his clothes were covered in grime from running for so long. This young man was known as the prankster king of Konoha by his few friends, but to so many others he was known simply by demon or demon brat. This was because he was the Jinchuriki of the demon known as Kyuubi, the same one that had attacked the village 13 years ago today.

This young man's name was Naruto Uzumaki, and to him his birthday only meant one thing. Hell.

"Quick! Catch it before it can escape!" someone in the back of the crowd yelled.

As soon as the words came out of their mouth, Naruto found himself tied up by ninja wire, pinned together by senbon firmly planted in his hands and feet.

Despite knowing it was pointless, Naruto tried to plead with them. "Please…" he said in a shaky and pained voice, "what did I do to you?"

"What did you do to us!" someone in the crowd yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?! You killed our families and friends, that's what YOU did! It's only fair that we get payback!" A chorus of yeah's rang out within the mob.

After that the mob surged forward, ignoring the boys' cries, and proceeded to beat the boy into unconsciousness. After everyone had had their turn, the boy was battered, bruised, and burned, but alive. Of course someone just had to point this out.

"HEY EVERYONE, THE DEMON IS STILL ALLIVE!" "Must be his demon nature…" someone said. People were contemplating the various ways to kill the young man until someone spoke up.

"HEY, WHY DON'T WE STUFF HIM IN THE FOX!? WHEN IT GOES UP IN FLAMES, HE'LL DEFINITELY BE DEAD!" "YEAH! LET'S DO IT!"

And so someone picked up the near dead boy and took him to the giant for, and placed him next to one of the pillars that was lined with explosive tags, but would also be hit be the flames that would be simulated by fire release tags near the mouth of the fox. And so Naruto slept for the next 5 hours, unaware of his doom.

**KONOHA OUTSKIRTS, 9 PM**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandime Hokage, was enjoying the Kyuubi festival with his family. He was worried about his surrogate grandson, Naruto. Usually, he would have been called to the hospital or his office at least once for an issue regarding the blonde. He still hadn't. He resolved to check on the blonde after the burning of the fox. He wasn't going to miss it, as it was his grandson's favorite event of the year.

This year was supposed to have clear weather and beautiful, starlit skies. Instead though, it looked like the sky itself was boiling. In fact, it looked like nature was turning against itself. Even so, the burning of the fox would go on as scheduled, seeing as how it was such a big event.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was wearing a cloak that was a clone of the Yondaime's, standing on top of a scale model of Gamabunta. He hated having to do this, but unfortunately for him he'd lost the Jonin poker tournament last week. So here he was. He didn't really mind doing it, but it took forever for him to get the golden wig out of his gravity defying hair. _"Oh well…"_ he thought, _"at least I'll have a good excuse for my genin team tomorrow."_

Looking toward the crowd behind him he got the signal to go ahead. He made the hand-sign for the fire release tags to go off. As usual, this caused the foxes mouth to spout fire. All he needed to do was put on a show for the next 7 minutes, then he would jump on top of the fox and activate the explosive seals, jump off, and he was done.

So for the next 7 minutes, he displayed his jutsu and power and speed, assaulting the fox with all of it, much to the attending nobles and the crowds delight. Getting the signal to finish up, he jumped on top of the foxes head and made the sign for the explosive seals to go off. In the split second he was on the foxes head though, he could have sworn he heard someone screaming. He just shrugged it off thinking it was someone in the crowd.

As soon as he got to the ground, the fox blew up with a great roar. The fireworks in the heart of the fox went off, resulting in many oohs and ahs from the crowd, as well as some cheering. Despite this, Kakashi could still hear someone screaming. "Where the hell is that coming from." Kakashi wondered aloud. "It sounds like its coming from…the…fire…SHIT!" Kakashi prepared a Suiton jutsu to put out the flames, but before he could activate it, a great flash of lightning struck the remains of the fox. The screaming didn't stop, but it moved to the top of the Gamabunta replica. From what Kakashi could see, there were now three figures standing in a circle on the top of its head. Still concerned about the screaming, Kakashi made his way back up to the top of the frog.

The screaming by this point had reached the audience, and everyone but the self proclaimed "demon haters" had stopped cheering. The Hokage then took control of the situation. "Everyone stay calm." he said, "Me and Asuma and Kurenai will go investigate. The rest of you stay put." And then the trio bounded toward the source of the screaming.

What they saw when they arrived shocked them. Naruto was severely burned and bleeding. What could be seen of him was contorted in ways that shouldn't be possible, showing that most of his bones were broken. Three men were standing around Naruto, looking down at him with what looked like tears in their eyes. This caused the Hokage and his escort as well as the newly arrived Kakashi to get into battle ready stances.

"Who are you and what have you done to Naruto?!" the Hokage shouted.

The one in the middle shuffled and responded with a whisper "You promised"

The Hokage looked startled. "What? I don't remember promising you anything. Who are you?"

The one in the middle looked up. He had sky blue eyes and golden blonde hair that had bangs that framed his face. All four of them immediately looked shocked. "Minato" Kakashi whispered.

Minato continued, "You promised me that he would be a hero; that he would be cared for. I used my own son to seal the Kyuubi, and this is how he is treated? These people should burn in Tartarus."

"I completely agree brother" the one on the left said, "I will see to it personally. I will not see my grandson punished like this when he did nothing wrong!"

"Nor will I. My great grandson deserved something much better than this." the one on the right said.

"Minato…" the Hokage pleaded, "don't do anything brash…"

"Hiruzen, the only reason this village is still standing is because you, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and a few others that me and my son trust are still here."

"So you won't destroy the village?"

"No, but I will inform them of what they have done to their precious hero's son. I will also take my son back to our realm, ancient rules be damned."

The ones on the left and right nodded, showing their agreement.

Hiruzen sighed and said, "Fine. It probably is for the best. But can we at least see him from time to time?"

Minato smiled slightly and said, "Maybe, but it's completely up to him. I won't force anything more on him. I have done enough to accidentally ruin his life."

Hiruzen and Kakashi smiled, and then Kakashi asked, "So how are you going to 'tell' Konoha?"

Minato just stepped forward and pointed his index finger toward his throat and said with a voice like thunder, "PEOPLE OF KONOHA! TODAY YOU HAVE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE! YOU HAVE KILLED A YOUNG MAN WHO WAS THE YONDAIMES SON! HIS NAME WAS NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE, THE THIRD JINCHURIKI HOST TO THE KYUUBI! WALLOW IN MISSERY AS YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE JUST KILLED YOUR HERO'S SON IN YOUR IGNORANCE!"

The lightning clashed as if to prove his point, and removed his finger and laid his hand back into his pocket.

Immediately after this, a small blue portal appeared behind the men. The one on the right stepped in, followed by the one on the left, and disappeared.

Minato picked up his son bridal style and walked toward it himself before he turned back toward the small group and said with a small smile, "Till next time." Then he stepped into the portal himself and closed it with a clap of thunder, leaving four happy ninja's and a mourning populace of Konoha in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to the sound of what sounded like a bird outside his window. He looked around, noticing his unfamiliar surroundings. He was laying on a king sized bed with orange sheets. In front of him, he saw a black dresser cabinet with 6 shelves. Rushing outside the door, he saw a clear glass table with a gray cloth bench. Looking to his left he saw a black leather couch with a glass coffee table sitting in front of a large plasma T.V. The T.V rested on a black cabinet that had a matching copy on the wall closest to the dining room. The bathroom was in a small room in the middle of the dining room. The kitchen was small but sported a fridge, an over, a sink, and a table that had a computer on it.

While Naruto was getting reacquainted with his new apartment, he completely missed the note on the dining room table. Rocketing past the table, he finally noticed it when it flew into his face.

"Huh, what's this?" he asked to no one in particular.

He opened it and began reading.

_Dear, Naruto _

_First of all I would like you to know that I am your father, Minato Namikaze, or at least that's what I was called back in that world. I and your grandfathers transported you here after what happened at the festival. This is your home. You have family here. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was one of the few people that had the gall to stand up to a god. That was why I loved her. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you as you were growing up. Hell, I'm sorry I can't be there now, but our family has rules that I need to follow regarding our children. Just now that I love you, and that we will meet someday. Till then, practice your jutsu, but not in public. This world doesn't know of chakra. Your shadow clones can help you train, they give you their memories when they dispel. In the scroll next to this note, you will find hundreds of jutsu that our family has acquired and some of my personal jutsu, as well as some of this world's money, enough to get you by for the next year. Get stronger and make friends._

_With love, Minato Namikaze_

_P.S Read up on Greek mythology, it'll help someday. I guarantee it._

Naruto looked up from the note with teary eyes. Sure enough, there was a scroll with a sealing mark on it. Biting his thumb so that a little blood came out, he swiped it across the seal, and sure enough, out popped scrolls labeled Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu.

With a cracking voice Naruto chocked out, "Thanks dad. I'll make you and my grandfathers proud…"

Then, hopping toward the window he looked out upon buildings as tall as Gamabunta. Somewhat shocked, he opened the window nonetheless and shouted, "LOOK OUT WORLD! NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE IS HERE! BELIEVE IT!

**Aaand that's a wrap. Thanks for reading. Read, write, and review!**

**PEACE! **


	2. Ch2: School,Demons,Monsters,& Swords?

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the second chapter of N:SotG, The Lightning Thief. First, I have a few announcements to make. **

**Thank you to all of those who have begun following my story, thanks to all those who have reviewed, and thanks to all those who have favorited it! I seriously did not expect to have over 50 followers within the first chapter…so thank you for reading! **

**Naruto will use his demigod powers a lot. My excuse for this is that chakra and jutsu can't destroy monsters, unless ridiculously over powered. That being said, Kyuubi chakra acts like celestial bronze or stygian iron. Naruto doesn't like the loss of control he experiences when he goes into Kyuubi mode though, and will stick to his abilities.**

**I appreciate reviews, constructive criticism, and questions about the story. I will reply to any lengthy or interesting reviews with a PM. However, if anyone decides to flame me saying that my writing fucking sucks or anything like that, I can safely guarantee you won't be caring about it. In fact, if someone does that, I find it funny that they actually bothered to type that. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple. As. That.**

**Lastly in case there is any confusion for where exactly Naruto left, he had gotten back from wave but this is well before the chunin exams.**

**And now without further ado, I present the second chapter of N:SotG, The Lightning Thief.**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. That honor resides in Riordan and Kishimoto respectively. **

**"Bijuu/Summon" speak**

_**Jutsu**_

"_Thoughts"_

"Speech"

**Son of the Gods: CH.2**

**SCHOOL, DEMONS, MONSTERS, AND SWORDS? OH MY!**

It had taken Naruto about 2 weeks for him to get used to the new world. After accidentally waving to a guy hailing a cab, giving a waitress a 100$ tip for a seven dollar sandwich, and punching Mickey Mouse in the face thinking he was a monster, the average New York lifestyle began to become an everyday occurrence to the blonde. At the end of the second week, he received another letter from his father telling him that he was enrolled in a school called Yancy academy which was starting in two weeks. Luckily enough for Naruto, he had been transported to this world just before fall vacation, so he had time to get adjusted and practice a bit before dealing with school. Since then, Naruto had read several math and economics books, courtesy of shadow clones, trying to get an idea of the value of money in this world.

After he finished the third book, he realized that his father had left him 20,000$. Almost overjoyed by this fact, he had gone out the same day and bought new clothes, some art for his apartment, and a few training implements from a store in midtown including a cheap katana. All this was used for was training though, so Naruto didn't mind.

He'd also familiarized himself with where he was living. He lived in a part of New York called 'The west village', village referring to 'Greenwich village', which was one of the oldest parts of New York. Evidently it was a really bad place to live until a few years ago, when it had started being renovated into a more proper shopping district. Some people even called it the new Soho, which was big considering that Soho was where everyone went for everything stylish.

After figuring out how to use the subway system, Naruto had spent his remaining time focusing on fuinjutsu. He realized that the academy he was going to going to was a boarding school, and he really didn't want to come back home to a dusty apartment. Originally his intention was to find a self cleaning seal, but Naruto soon found himself to be immersed in seals. He was great at it, although Naruto chalked it up to being the son of two of the most famous sealers that Konoha had ever known.

And so it got down to two days before the start of the academy. Naruto had basically taken in everything he could from his families scroll on fuinjutsu. What would have taken years for anyone else to do had taken Naruto 2 weeks! This was of course due to his affinity to the art, as well as his ability to create hundreds of shadow clones. Right now, the blonde was tinkering for his father's Hirashin seal.

"Hmm…if I take this and move it there…no no no that makes it into an exploding seal. But if I move this here…Hahaha, I got it!" he yelled, and attempted to stand but in his excitement he forgot that he was sitting at the table and when he attempted to stand he banged in knees against the metal part of it. After this as reflex he bent down to try and prevent himself from experiencing the pain that was sure to come, but instead he hit his head on the table. The end result was the young man falling to the floor in self inflicted pain. To any passerby, they would have found the blond sprawled on the floor to be rather humorous. While this was happening, Naruto heard someone knocking at his door.

This was unusual for a New Yorker, as most apartments you have to be let in or buzzed in. For Naruto however, this had become a common occurrence. This was because whenever someone knocked, it was usually something from Naruto's father or grandfathers. His grandfathers sent letters last week, telling him that they were sorry for abandoning him and were looking forward to meeting him one day. They also sent along sets of kunai and shuriken that they said were especially made for him and that they contained chakra metal.

While Naruto still hadn't even begun learning his jutsu or elements, he was looking forward to doing it so he could use their gifts to their fullest when he was able.

Getting up from his unplanned make out session with the floor, Naruto slowly hobbled to the door, fully expecting no one to be there. In fact, he was so confident in this belief that he didn't even bother to look through the porthole (A/N that little glass thing on an apartment door that you can see people through). So he was thoroughly surprised that when he opened the door, a man was standing there looking at him.

The man had a slim, runner's figure, which was shown off by the U.S postal service uniform he was wearing. He had blue eyes, though not as blue as Naruto's, hidden under matted salt and pepper hair. In his left hand he held a pen and pad and underneath his right arm there was a small box.

"Delivery to one Naruto Uzumaki?" the man asked and at the same time told. "That's me…"said Naruto. "Alright then kid, just sign here, here, and here and the package is yours." He said handing Naruto the pen and pad. The pen looked really interesting. It looked like it was being intertwined by snakes. While he was signing, Naruto thought he felt one of the snakes move, but shrugged it off as being exited from finally completing his father's seal. After Naruto finished signing, the man took the pad and the pen and handed the box to Naruto. "There you go kiddo. Have a good one!" "You too!" Naruto replied.

After the man left Naruto closed the door to his apartment and looked excitedly at the box. He had a feeling that it was from his father, so he was naturally exited. Getting out the scissors he kept in the kitchen, Naruto made quick work of the box. Inside it was a golden cap pen with a note beside it.

The note read: _Dear Naruto_

_Good work on figuring out the Hirashin! And in record time! It took me three years to figure that out, but you managed to get it in two weeks! If only I had thought of shadow clones…Anyways, as a reward for completing it I'm giving you this pen. Yes it probably seems lame, but it has about 20 seals on it. There are two things you need to know about it. The first is that it will always return to your pocket if you lose it. It has a seal similar to the summoning seal on it, so that as soon as you touched it, it became coded to your DNA. The second thing you need to know is to NEVER take the cap off the pen unless you are in imminent danger. Seeing that you were a shinobi back in Konoha, I think that you will know when that is. _

_Be well my son._

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto at that moment was experiencing three different emotions, confusion about why the gift was a pen, surprise that his father had predicted exactly when he would finish, and curiosity about what seals were on the pen. Regardless, he didn't want to betray his father's trust, so he decided that he wasn't going to uncap the pen to examine it. He even went so far as to put it in his left hand pocket so he wouldn't grab it by mistake when he was in school. The next two days flew by quickly.

The morning of his departure, Naruto made a self cleaning seal for the entire apartment. After that he grabbed his ninjutsu scroll and several of his new kunai and shuriken and sealed them into a storage seal that he'd written on the back of his hand. After all this was done, he packed enough clothes for two weeks and got himself dressed.

His attire had changed quite a bit since he got to this world. Gone was the 'kill me' orange jumpsuit, replaced by a rather stylish Naruto. He was wearing blue jeans, a button-down pinstripe T-shirt over simple black T-shirt, orange sneakers, and to top it off a loosely woven straw fedora with a pinstripe orange band that wrapped around it that was resting on his spiky hair.

After placing a Hirashin seal on his couch, Naruto left for school. It took him about 20 minutes to get to the bus station from where his apartment was by taxi. After paying the driver and stepping out. He walked over to the ticket booth, asked the man behind the counter which bus was going to Yancy and what time the next bus was and paid for his ticket. He had to wait for about another hour before the bus to buffalo was boarding. He would get off at the third stop to get to Yancy. By the time Naruto got through the line, there weren't many seats left. The closest one was next to a boy about a year younger than him. He had short, black hair green eyes, and looked like he spent a lot of time near the ocean. Naruto wasn't sure how he could tell that, but the kid had the kind of tan that you get by spending a lot of time near the beach or by the pool.

"Is this seat taken?" Naruto asked. "No" the boy replied.

Naruto stowed the backpack he brought with him in a small hanging compartment above the seat, and then sat next to the boy.

"So where are you heading?" Naruto asked.

The boy turned toward him and replied, "I'm getting off at the third stop, heading to a place called Yancy academy. I go to school there."

Naruto got a foxy grin as he replied, "Really? That's where I'm heading too! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he said sticking his right hand forward to shake.

The boy's eves got wide before he smiled and took the blondes hand and shook it saying, "My name is Percy. Percy Jackson."

Naruto smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you. By the way, do you know if the academy sells ramen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

It had been seven months since Naruto had started attending Yancy. He was in classes with his own age group at first, but the teachers had quickly discovered two things. The first was that the kid was a genius at basically everything, but that he also had ADHD and dyslexia. Because of this they put him in 8th grade math, science, and english, but put him in 6th grade history saying that the teacher would help him deal with any problems he had.

The teachers also had trouble figuring out where to put him, but that was quickly amended when they discovered he was friends with Percy, so they put him in Percy's room which was shared by Grover Underwood. The guy was a cripple from the waist down and used his crutches to get around, but on enchilada day he was always first in line. The three had quickly become inseparable.

Also, since Naruto had arrived at the academy, he had mastered two of his five elemental affinities. It turned out that he had a strong affinity to wind and a second to earth, but also slight affinities to lightning, water and fire, though the fire was unique because it was black flames that were ridiculously hot. So far he'd mastered wind and earth, and was working on lightning. He'd also mastered all of the wind jutsu that his family had as well as mastered the rasengan and added the wind element to it. In order to do this though, Naruto had to put himself through grueling chakra training, but it had paid off. Naruto now had the most precise chakra control possible.

Lastly, Naruto had made contact with the Kyuubi. In fact the fox was rather pleasant once you got to know it. But that didn't stop Naruto from being scared shitless the first time they met…

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto was just getting back to his room after a long day of training. Percy and Grover had learned long ago that his disappearances didn't last long, and that when he came back he was dead tired. So when he got in he just looked at them and waved before plopping down on his bed for a needed nap._

_The last thing Naruto was expecting was to wake up in a sewer. As he stood, he noticed the pipe running along the walls and the floor being covered in water, as well as the multiple entrances and pathways both in front of him and behind him. He also noticed that when he stood, he wasn't wet in the slightest. Before he could begin pondering about how that was possible, out of the corner of his eye he saw a small red figure dart into one of the hallways adjoining the room he was currently in. _

_For a few seconds Naruto doubted what he saw, and wasn't planning to follow it, but decided to after thinking that if it were an animal it might know a way out. So he followed the blur, which kept well ahead of him so that Naruto couldn't see it, to a large, open room. There was nothing in the room except large bars held together by a paper that had the kanji for seal written on it._

"_**Come closer kit"**__ said an ominous voice on the other side of the bars._

_Naruto, against his better judgment, did just that. _

"_**Perfect…"**__the voice said just before a giant black claw came halfway out of the cage, stopping right in front of Naruto. _

_Naruto flinched and brought his hands up to protect himself all the while letting knowing what was about to happen, but nothing did. Lowering his arms from his face, he saw a giant fox rolling around in its cage laughing._

"_Oh, oh, oh that was funny! I still got it!" the fox said losing its demonic tone, "And if only you could see your face right now…hahaha!"_

_The fox started to laugh again and by this point Naruto was getting seriously pissed. He thought he was about to die! What did it expect?! Finally getting tired of the fox laughing, Naruto said, "Hey, ya big ass fox, where are we?!"_

_The fox finally calmed down and got out between giggles, "We're in your mindscape kit."_

"_So why does it look like a sewer?"_

"_Well, kit, this is probably resentment over your old life. That's been fading slowly though. Water used to be up to your knees…by the way…"the fox said with obvious pain and sorrow in its face, "I'm sorry about how you were treated in your early life…and about killing your mom…though that entire fiasco wasn't my fault. Some asshole Uchiha put me under a genjutsu that made me go bezerk. And I was sealed in your mother last, so if you want to know anything about her, just ask."_

"_Thanks…"Naruto replied, "and I forgive you…"this shocked the fox to the core; it really hadn't expected to be forgiven so quickly, much less by the boy who had suffered for its mistakes. So the fox did the only thing it could do, it retreated into its cage and began to cry._

"_Hey are you ok?" Naruto asked as he rushed forward_

"_H-how can you forgive me so easily after all that I've done to you?" the fox got out between sobs. Oddly enough, Naruto still couldn't find it after it disappeared. I mean how do you lose sight of a thing in a cage that's the size of a mountain? So he just replied into the darkness of the cage he was now in, "I can because it wasn't you who did those things! It was the man who controlled you! I should know better than anyone about being judged for something that's not my fault! So of course I forgive you!" As soon as he finished saying this, the crying resumed, but quickly got louder to the point where it sounded like it was right next to him before he was talked to the ground by a bright red blur._

_Opening his eyes after a few seconds, he saw something he could only describe as beautiful. In his arms was a bright red haired woman with naturally red eyes and a very cute nose. The hair reached down her back to her thighs. Naruto guessed that standing, she was about 5'5. She was wearing a fine orange kimono that showed off her C cup breasts. Behind her, 9 tails were folded between her legs in an act of obvious submission. _

_For the next five minutes, Naruto held and comforted her, listing to her whisperings of "I'm sorry" and "Thank you" into his chest. Finally standing up, they both looked at each other before Naruto blushed at her figure. _

"_Thank you Naruto, if there is anything I can do for you, please tell me." she said with sorrow obvious in her eyes. _

_Naruto pondered it for a bit before saying, "You can do two things for me…" at this point she was worried about what he was going to say because he took so long. "The first thing you can do is tell me your name." Naruto said with a smile._

_Kyuubi was embarrassed. After everything that she had just done, she hadn't even bothered to tell him her name. Blushing she said, "Well, I'm known by most as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but my brothers and sisters call me Kura."_

"_Well then Kura, the second thing you can do for me is work with me and become my friend, ok?" Just then Kura burst out in sobs again, which lasted for the better part of half an hour before she calmed down. For the next hour after this they talked about Kura's life and the sage of six paths before Kura said, "Well, it was nice talking with you kit. I'm looking forward to seeing you again." Naruto blushed at that before he felt himself being tugged into consciousness. "Thanks Kura-chan! I'll be back to visit again soon!" _

_As he was disappearing he saw her blush and say "Kura-chan…I like the sound of that…"before he woke up in his bed to the bright morning sun. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Since then he'd visited her every day when he went to sleep, sometimes practicing jutsu and sword katas with her. After all, it is hard to find a being with more experience than a several thousand year old fox queen.

Now it was early may, and almost time for the end of the school year. He was in the bus on the way to the history museum with Grover and Percy as well as his favorite teacher, Mr. Brunner, along with a sadist math teacher named Mrs. Dodds and Nancy Bobofit who was the class bully. Well, as bully like as you can get with a bunch of troubled kids.

Anyway, right now Naruto was busy looking out at the city. Even after living here for so long, he still wasn't used to buildings being the size of Kura. He was interrupted by a piece of peanut butter hitting the back of his head.

"Nancy, what are you doing?" he asked in a slightly evil tone.

"Hehe…um nothing?" she replied nervously

It was commonly known that anyone who crossed the blonde would be horribly pranked, even the teachers weren't safe. One time, a few kids tried to prank the blonde and his roommates, only for it to horribly backfire to the point where their room was permanently painted puke green. The teachers never knew who did it, but since then no one had dared to cross the blonde or his friends. Most people called him the prank ninja after that. Of course not in public, but it was the blonde's unofficial title.

"That's what I thought." Naruto said as he turned back to the window.

"Hey, you see anything out of the ordinary?" Percy asked jokingly

"Nah, I'm just not used to this yet…the city and all."

"Yeah, it's a little overwhelming isn't it…?"

"For me defiantly, it's a little different then the country town I grew up in…"

Just then, another piece of peanut butter sailed forward, and was about to hit Grover, but Naruto noticed this and intercepted it with a pencil.

"Ms. Bobofit, what did I just say?"

"I'm sorry…" she said paling slightly

Everyone, even the teachers started laughing before everyone settled down and Naruto went back to staring out the window.

"Thanks Naruto…" Grover said

"Don't mention it G-man"

"Seriously though, thanks…" Percy said, "I was about to lose it."

"It's fine. I don't want you getting in any more trouble anyway."

"Yeah, don't forget you're on probation dude."

"I know, I know, I'm trying not to get expelled. My mom would be pissed."

"I bet, though it's hard to imagine your mom angry. She just doesn't seem like the type." Naruto said.

He'd met Percy's mom during winter break when Percy invited Naruto over for Christmas dinner. He'd also met Gabe, Percy's step father. The man was addicted to poker and dip, and smelled like a horrible combination between urine and onions. Why Mrs. J put up with him Naruto would never know.

"Trust me dude, she's really scary when she wants to be…"

And with that, the trio just talked the rest of the trip away about how Naruto was going to get back at the Klepto queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Jackson, please keep up." Mr. Brunner called out.

The boy's rushed back to the group. He gathered all of the students around a thirteen – foot - tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling everyone how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about their age. Naruto, Grover and Percy somehow found themselves at the front of the class instead of the back where they usually stayed and had to pay attention to what Mr. Brunner was saying.

Mr. Brunner began to explain what the carvings on the sides meant and actually managed to catch both Naruto and Percy's attention because it was actually somewhat interesting, but everyone else around them was talking and not paying attention to a word he was saying.

Trying to help a little, Percy or Naruto told them to shut up, but when they did they got the evil eye from Mrs. Dodds. They didn't care though, and kept their cool.

However when the Klepto queen started snickering about some of the statues being naked, Percy blew up and yelled at her to shut up. Of course no one was talking right at that moment, so Mr. Brunner tried to take advantage of the situation.

"Mr. Jackson, do you have something you wish to add?" Mr. Brunner asked clapping his hands together.

"No sir" Percy mumbled as the others began to laugh at him, but they quickly shut up when Naruto gave them his evil eye.

"Well then perhaps you can tell me what is happening in the picture" he said motioning over to a picture on the stele that showed a man sitting on a throne with child in his hands and his mouth wide open.

"Umm" Percy said stalling before getting a bit of confidence once he recognized the pictures.

"That's Kronos eating his kids."

"Yes…" Mr. Brunner said, "And he did this because…?"

"Well…" Percy said as his friend racked his brain to figure it out. "Kronos was the king god and..."

"God?" Mr. Brunner said with frown before Percy corrected himself.

"Titan" he said, "He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid the last baby, Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. Then when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters…"

"Eeew!" said all the girls in the back causing everyone who was actually listening to roll their eyes.

"Then there was big fight and the gods won" Percy said finishing his answer getting a nod from Mr. Brunner.

"That's correct" he said. "Then the world became ruled by the Twelve Olympians gods, with the most powerful being the three brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades" he said pointing towards three small figures.

"Since they overthrew their father they have been rivals."

"On many occasions the gods came down to earth and…erm… "He said awkwardly before Naruto spoke up.

"Hooked up because they couldn't keep it in their pants" he said getting laughter from everybody including Mrs. Dodds and Mr. Brunner.

"That is correct Mr. Uzumaki. Can you tell me the correct term for these children?" he asked Naruto.

"They were called demi-gods right? Half mortal and half god" Naruto said getting a nod from Mr. Brunner.

"Could you perhaps name me some demi-god heroes?" Mr. Brunner asked Naruto

"Umm Hercules and Perseus were a few…they were both sons of Zeus" he said getting a nod from Mr. Brunner.

"And there was Theseus who was a son of Poseidon."

"That's correct! Very good Mr. Uzumaki! Good to see you have been studying." He said with a knowing smile.

However they heard laughter coming from the class and, lo and behold, it was coming from Nancy, who after being asked what was so funny, said "Pfft…like we're going to use this in real life! It's totally going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids or name a demi-god."

"And why Mr. Uzumaki," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

Naruto thought for a moment before saying.

"Those who ignore history are bound to repeat it"

Mr. Brunner nodded. "Good answer Mr. Uzumaki, extra credit to both you and Mr. Jackson. And on that note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you please lead us back outside?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The class was gathered on the steps of the museum where they had a good view of pedestrians and cars alike. The sky looked like a nasty storm was brewing since dark clouds were forming over the city.

This was the norm lately according to the news, and not just in New York, but everywhere. All around the world floods, hurricanes and earthquakes were occurring at a near constant rate, leaving many scientists confused about out the strange weather patterns. Many just shrugged it off as global warming, but you always had the people shouting about the 'End of the world'.

Naruto sat on the edge of a fountain with Percy and Grover, the latter two eating their lunches while Naruto dug into his ramen. No one could ever understand how he managed to eat as much ramen as he did, but many shrugged it off as a high metabolism.

Despite being in this great new world Naruto greatly missed good old Ichiraku's Ramen. He even had dreams about eating it again but he made do with what he had.

"You get Detention again?" Grover asked Percy

"Nah," he said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean, I'm not a genius or something…"

"Alright" Grover said shrugging. "Mind if I have your apple?" he said getting a chuckle from Naruto as Percy passed over the apple. Naruto looked up to observe his fellow classmates. Most were sitting enjoying their lunch, but the Klepto queen was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Sighing, he looked back to his friends.

The three began to chat quietly about the trip and what they would be doing over the summer when she walked up to them with some of her goons behind her and for some reason she decided it would be a good idea to dump her lunch onto Grover.

"Oops" she said grinning with bits of food stuck in her teeth.

Percy was angry and was about to jump up but Naruto stood before he could and shouted loudly, "Ms. Bobofit, I have had enough! You WILL sit down and be quiet like a good little girl and you WILL NOT bother ME OR MY FRIENDS AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

As he was yelling at her, the wind around him began to pick up, whipping everyone's hair around.

Everyone was looking at the blonde at this point. Mr. Brunner was wondering who Naruto's parent was while Mrs. Dodds was beginning to look worried. Nancy backed up, startled by the blonde before something very unexpected happened. The water from the fountain rose up and dragged the Klepto queen in.

She cried, "Mrs. Dodds, Naruto pushed me!"

Percy and Grover, who were watching the entire thing, saw the water rise from the fountain, and both looked rather shocked.

"Mr. Uzumaki, come with me." She started walking before she stopped and said, "You too Mr. Jackson"

"Wait, it was me I pushed her!" yelled Grover suddenly. Both looked rather shocked that he was trying to take the fall, but Mrs. Dodds didn't buy it and dragged the boys off.

Entering the museum, they made several turns until they were in a room with no security and no people.

Turning to Percy she said, "You've been giving us problems, honey,"

Percy said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of the jacket she was wearing. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

This time Naruto spoke up and said, "Wait, what exactly did he do?"

Thunder shook the building, and after seemingly listening to it, she turned to the blonde and said, "This does not concern you, Uzumaki."

Turning back to Percy she continued, "We are not fools, Percy Jackson, it was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

They had no idea about what she was talking about, but Naruto was gripping the pen his father gave him.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Time is up," she hissed.

Then something happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice Percy to ribbons.

Figuring that it was time to use the pen, Naruto uncapped the pen. It immediately turned into a 2ft bronze katana that had a kanji for return on the hilt. The cap turned into a sheath on his left leg that had the kanji for dragon on it with a small rope that hung from the tip of the sheath that had a bell on the end.

Naruto instinctively got into a defensive position and glared at the demon Mrs. Dodds and said, "Try it and you will be dead before you can reach him."

Mrs. Dodds growled and said, "This does not concern you Uzumaki, I was told not to kill you but that doesn't mean I can't harm you."

All of a sudden, Mr. Brunner, who was apparently standing by the door, yelled out "What ho! Percy!"

Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, Mrs. Dodds lunged at Percy, but before she could reach him, a wave of wind hit her, blowing her back.

Percy caught the pen, which had turned into a double edged Greek sword. And stood there looking dumbfounded, before he was shaken out of it by Naruto yelling, "PERCY WATCH OUT!"

Percy, who was looking at the sword, turned his attention back to the battle to see Mrs. Dodds lunging at him again. So he did the only thing he could; he swung the sword.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, all of a sudden, Mrs. Dodds turned into a cloud of golden sand.

Naruto looked at Percy and then said, "Good job Perc. Let's keep this between ourselves, I have a feeling we're in over our heads here."

Percy nodded before the blonde said, "As for the sword, you didn't see a thing right?" Percy nodded again before Naruto said, "Thanks, and I'll try and find out more about what's happening, but keep your head down, alright?"

Percy nodded again and exited the building. It had started to rain by the time they got outside.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. The Klepto queen was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw the boys coming from the museum, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts."

The boy's looked at each other and then looked back at the girl, "Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!"

The boys blinked. They had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr, but following Naruto's idea they played it cool and said, "Nah, she just wanted to thank us for trying to help the class earlier." Nancy looked shocked before she turned back to her posse. Moving to Grover, the boys asked Grover about Mrs. Dodds.

All he said was "Who?"

But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at the boys, so they just assumed he was lying and went over to Mr. Brunner. He was still sitting under his umbrella reading his book as if nothing had happened. Walking up to him, he looked at Percy and said "Ah that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. And Mr. Uzumaki, that looks like one of mine, are you sure it's yours?"

Thunder boomed before Naruto answered, "Yes, I'm sure Mr. Brunner. It's a gift from my father after all."

Mr. Brunner looked surprised for a second before he regained his composure and said "Well, take good care of it then."

Naruto and Percy nodded before Percy turned around and left, looking for his umbrella, and Naruto was about to do the same before he turned around and said, "Horseman, I really hope you know what you're doing."

Mr. Brunner eyes widened before he regained his composure and let out a nervous laugh, saying "Whatever do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes softened before he said, "Please don't lie to me. I've been lied to enough already. Just tell us when you're ready…" pausing for a moment, Naruto thought about what his father had suggested he learn before saying, "Mr. C, just don't wait too long." And with that Naruto turned around to find Percy, leaving a surprised and spluttering Mr. Brunner in his wake.

**AANNDD that's a wrap!**

**Sorry this took so long, I had some school issues that needed sorting. This fic will usually be updated every three days, and EotF every two as well as a Naruto/Mass Effect xover I'm working on. Please read and review both! Oh, and I'd really like a beta! So start submitting your applications now!**

**Keep reading and reviewing! I'm much obliged! Signing off!**


	3. Ch3: Finals,Creepy Old Ladies, and Poker

**And welcome to the third chapter of N:SotG. **

**First I would like to thank all those who have read this book, reviewed it, and read my others. This is my most popular book right now, so I'll be focusing on it.**

**Second, I know that many of you are confused about who Naruto's dad is, or even more over his grandparents. Unfortunately for all of you, I'm not releasing this bit of information till chapter six, though it may be sooner than that. **

**Third and finally, enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto, Percy Jackson, or the affiliated characters. The story is all mine though!**

**Naruto: Son of the Gods**

**Ch.3**

**Final exams, Creepy old ladies, and Poker**

The remaining weeks at school passed by quickly. Every once and a while, Naruto or Percy would try and surprise people with a question about Mrs. Dodds, but to no avail. The only one who ever had any kind of a reaction to that name was Grover. It was painfully obvious that he was lying about it because of the fact that he hesitated before answering.

From all this, Percy and Naruto had found out nothing more than that Grover was a horrible liar.

Meanwhile, the weather was slowly getting worse. The never ending storms were taking their toll on everyone. Percy's grades slipped from C's and D's to solid F's, while Naruto's grades slipped from B's to low C's. Percy was getting in more pointless fights that Naruto usually had to finish.

Normally, Naruto would just stand there until someone tried to make him join in, after which Naruto knocked everyone out and claimed self defense.

Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't there all the time and Percy blew up in one of his classes, resulting in Percy being kicked out at the end of the year.

He really didn't care though. He was somewhat homesick. As a result Percy didn't study for any of his exams, save one. Percy had always claimed that Mr. Brunner was his favorite teacher. To the blonde it seemed though that Mr. Brunner had always been looking after Percy, maybe even more so then giving him correct marks on wrong answers.

Right now though, Percy was getting really frustrated with his book.

"Argh! Who would remember this anyway!" percy yelled as he threw his book across the room, which had perfect aim of a sleeping Naruto's head.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled as he was woken by a particularly big book hitting him on the back of the head. He bolted up, thinking he was under attack, thanks to ninja training, but ended up hitting his head on the top of his bunk. The blonde grabbed his head in pain before flopping back unceremoniously back onto the bed, turning his head so he could glare at Percy.

"Hehe…sorry…"

" 'sigh' It's fine. So what made you feel the need to throw a book into the back of my head?"

"Well, I'm studying for my Latin exam, but all of this is wayyy to confusing. How the hell am I supposed to know the difference between Chiron and Charon?"

The blonde chuckled and said "It's simple really, one has an a and the other has an i."

"Great, now you sound like Mr. Brunner…how are you so good at this stuff anyway? Don't you have ADHD and dyslexia like me?"

Naruto just flicked his nose and said with a smirk, "Now that'd be telling. But if you're really having that much of a problem with this, why don't you go and see Mr. Brunner? I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help if you asked…"

"Yeah, alright, maybe he'll let me see that sword again. Want to join me?"

"Sure, after you woke me up, I seriously doubt that I could go back to sleep. Besides, I could use the stretch."

After walking for a few minutes, the duo reached the faculty offices to see most of them doors closed and windows dark. They could see that Mr. Brunner had his door slightly open, and there was light in the window. As they started to approach the door, voices became clear from the office.

"... Worried about Percy and Naruto, sir. "

That was definitely Grover. The guy's voice was probably recognizable to anyone who had met him.

"... Alone this summer, "Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them, though I suspect Naruto already knows something… "Mr. Brunner said, "But Percy needs to mature more. "

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line- "

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let them enjoy their ignorance while they still can. "

"Sir, they saw her... "

"Their imagination, "Mr. Brunner insisted."The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that. Naruto though is a completely different story. He had a celestial bronze blade and was using a fighting style that I don't recognize. He even recognized me!"

Grover paused before saying, "Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." his voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover, "Mr. Brunner said kindly."I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive till next fall, and getting Naruto to camp."

When Percy heard the part about keeping him alive, he dropped the book in his hands. Naruto saw this and grabbed the book before it hit the floor before whispering to Percy "I think we should get out of here. We just heard a conversation I have a feeling that we weren't meant to."

Percy nodded and followed Naruto back to their room. Half an hour later, Grover came upstairs to find Naruto yelling at Percy for hitting him in the head again.

Grover sweat dropped at this before asking, "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing except for this baka hitting me with his book multiple times…" he said staring at the black haired teen, "now I'm going to get some payback…" After he said this he grinned demonically, which made Percy gulp and Grover shudder.

"Well, I'm going to get some studying done before I hit the hay. Have fun with that Naruto. And Percy…" at this point he knelt and put his hands in a prayer position, "may the gods have mercy upon your soul."

Percy gulped again before Naruto grinned and made the hand signs for "Shadow clone jutsu: Latin Paper style"

All of a sudden, thousands of Latin papers fell onto Percy, who was effectively buried by the papers. Naruto let out an evil laugh that to this day still haunts people's dreams.

**ON OLYMPUS**

A particular god was sitting at his rather large desk doing paperwork, which he felt like he'd been doing for millennia.

"When will this ever end?!" the god shouted to no one in particular.

As if the fates had decreed this to happen, as soon as he said that a shiver ran up his spine.

"Why do I get the feeling that my son just made my life 10 times harder?"

He looked through a permanent Iris-link to see his son performing the shadow paper clone jutsu.

As soon as he saw this he jumped on top of his desk and yelled "NO MY SON, DON'T GO TO THE DARK SIDE!"

After he said this the blonde let out his best evil laugh.

"OH BAD DAY, BAD DAY ,BAD DAY!" he started yelling running in circles till he looked around and saw everyone laughing.

"Don't laugh at me or I'll sick my son on you…" he threatened

The room was immediately quiet. Naruto's father smiled and thought, _"Well, even though I don't like it it's certainly intimidating…good job kiddo"_

**BACK ON EARTH**

Naruto sneezed and felt a warm breeze pass him by. _"Hmm…"_ he thought, _"Why do I get the feeling dad is proud of me for some reason? Oh well"_ He then went back to burying Percy in papers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

The next day had gone by quickly. Naruto was doing back flips in the front yard excited for the end of school. Percy was even somewhat happy. He was sure he'd failed Brunner's test, but after the testing period ended he was called up and was congratulated on how well he did.

Percy had a feeling that he owed Naruto for that.

After school Mr. Brunner had approached Percy and Naruto, telling Percy not to feel too bad about leaving Yancy, and that it was probably for the best. Percy immediately thought the worst of what Brunner was trying to say before the blonde interrupted his reply and said, "Yeah Perc. Don't take what he's saying the wrong way. You're getting a fresh start, and I've decided that where ever you end up I'll go too. After all, we ADHD/dyslexic kids got to stick together right?"

Percy smiled at that before thanking him and Brunner and dragging Naruto off to their room. As he was leaving, Naruto saw Mr. Brunner mouthing _"thanks and see you soon"_. Naruto nodded toward him and then left with Percy to meet up with Grover in their room.

A few days later, everyone was ready to go. Naruto didn't have a suitcase so he just went downstairs. He noticed a few guys talking about their vacation homes in Europe or the Hamptons. He just ignored them and went to the bus. A few minutes later, Grover and Percy came and sat in the seat behind him.

The entire bus ride, Grover looked around like he was expecting an attack. About halfway through, Percy decided to tease Grover about what he and Naruto had heard a few nights ago.

"Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Percy confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam while Naruto just listened.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... Not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Naruto said

He winced. "Look, Naruto, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ... "

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ... "

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." Naruto said, "And we never said she was a demon…"

His ears turned pink.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out couple grubby business card. "Just take these, okay? In case you guys need me this summer."

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on the boy's dyslexic eyes, but after a few second, they both made out:

_**Grover Underwood  
Keeper  
Half-Blood Hill  
Long Island, New York  
(800) 009-0009**_

"Umm…thanks?" Naruto said

"What's half…"

"Don't say it out loud!" Grover hissed, "It's…a camp I go to for the summer."

"So you want us to come and visit you this summer?"

"Yeah, or if you need me…"

Naruto just had to make a joke here. "Whoa, whoa, whoa G-man, I don't roll that way, and even if I did, I'd want a date first!"

Grover turned red with a mixture of embarrassment and rage while Percy just put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. After he calmed down, he asked, "So seriously G-man, why would we need you?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm supposed to protect you, both of you in fact." He said with a glare toward Naruto, who just started laughing. Percy though was paying close attention and asked, "Grover, what exactly are you protecting us from?"

Just then there was a huge grinding noise under their feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and drove the bus over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that everyone would have to get off. Grover, Percy, and Naruto filed outside with everybody else.

They were on a stretch of country road, no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On the side of the highway they were on, there was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stand had a variety of fruits and vegetables, some looking as if they'd just been picked or plucked from the ground. There weren't any customers though, only three old ladies sitting there knitting.

What they were knitting was a pair of giant electric blue socks. That wasn't the weirdest thing though. What was stranger was they were staring right at Percy.

"Please don't tell me they're staring at him." Grover said

"Okay then, I won't" Naruto said

Just then, the old lady in the middle pulled out a giant pair of scissors.

Grover cursed and said, "Come on, we're getting back on the bus."

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching Percy. The middle one cut the yarn, and Naruto and Percy swore that they could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Then they turned and faced Naruto, who just glared at them. The old ladies looked frightened for a moment before they balled up the socks and left.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. "Damn right!" he yelled. "Alright, the bus to New York is back in service! Everyone back on board!"

As soon as they got back on the bus, Grover started cussing.

"Shit, shit, shit, they never make it past 6th. Never"

"Hey G-man, what's up?" Naruto asked

"What did you two see?"

"Well, while they were looking at Perc. here, they snipped some yarn with a giant pair of scissors…" at this Grover turned white

"And while they were looking at Naruto…" Percy continued, "well, they looked at him and turned white, or pale…either way they looked scared" As soon as Percy finished Grover fainted.

"Well this was interesting…" Naruto mused.

They got into the city about half an hour later, at which time Grover woke up. Grover made Naruto and Percy promise to walk them home, but when he left for the bathroom, they grabbed a cab and left. Naruto left Grover a note telling him that he was perfectly capable of protecting Percy, and to ask Mr. C about it.

When they reached Percy's apartment, Naruto paid the cab driver and followed Percy upstairs. He was expecting the smell, but not Gabe's appearance. He looked bad the last time he saw him, but this time he looked like a walrus. Oh how tempted he was to go walrus hunting.

"So you're home, and you brought the blonde brat."

"Where's my mom?"

"Working, got any cash?"

"No"

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty, got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe, "he said."The kid just got here. "

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.

"Actually, I'm the one that paid, and he really doesn't have any money. Though you could try and win it off of me…" Naruto said with a smirk

Percy was smiling slightly. Anyone who bet against the blonde would lose, it wasn't a lucky streak; it was a fact. And Gabe took the bait.

"Sure brat, pull up a chair."

"I hope you lose Gabe."

"Hey, don't get snooty with me. Your report card came last week!"

Percy just grumbled and went to his room with his suitcase.

"So who's dealing?"

Thirty minutes later Sally Jackson came in with a bag of candy. What she saw shocked her. Naruto had won not only over 35,000$, but the guys were all betting their last resorts. Gabe had bet his car, Eddie bet his deed to the building, and the other two had bet the deed to an electronics store in midtown as well as a yacht in the harbor.

"Hey Mrs. J" the blonde said

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning house, why don't you go check on Percy, he's in his room. I'll be done in a minute." After he said this he went all in, causing the other men to smirk. Sally just sighed and went to Percy's room. When she got there, she saw Percy on his bed. He seemed to be awake but had his eyes closed.

"Percy?"

"Mom!"

For the next 10 minutes they discussed how the year had been till Percy came home. She saw that he was holding something back, but she didn't press the matter.

"Hey Percy, I have a surprise for you," she said, "We're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk"

She smiled and said, "Three nights, same cabin."

"Cool! Can Naruto come?" She laughed at that

"Honestly, with the way the boy is mopping up I don't think we could go without him…"

Percy smirked at that. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as I get changed and Naruto finishes."

A few minutes later Sally was ready to leave, and so was Percy.

When they left the bedroom what they saw shocked them.

Naruto had the keys to the car, deeds and keys to a yacht, an electronics shop, and the building, as well as a plasma T.V, the keys to a Mercedes-Benz E63-AMG, a few dozen stock options and all the money he had 15 minutes ago.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" he asked

"Umm…sure Naruto, but where are you going to put all of this?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll have a few movers and lawyers come by to finalize all of this tomorrow." Turning toward the still shocked poker buddies he said, "Nice doing business with you gentlemen" before turning on his heel and walking out the door. After a few minutes he poked his head back in and asked, "Umm…where are we going?"

**Aaannnddd cut! Thank you all for reading. I need a beta first of, second off review, and third publish! I don't just come here to write ya know! Most of the stories I'm following haven't updated in weeks. **

**Anyhow, keep Reading and reviewing! Till next time! Caio!**


	4. Ch4: New friends and the Rodeo

**Hello ****and welcome to****another chapter of****my most popular book****! **

**And so begins the fourth chapter of N:SotG. **

**Again, I would like to thank all of my faithful readers. I didn't really get many reviews that needed responding to, so I'll just skip that. **

**Some of you may think it's moving rather slow, but I'm trying to stay as close to canon as possible, and I will start deviating in this chapter. I will still follow canon plotline though, with chapter six being the capture the flag game and claiming. I'm nearly positive that most of you will be surprised at what I have planned for that and chapter 7.**

**And now on with the show!**

**I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson. If I did, Naruto would be a badass and Percy would be a little smarter.**

**Naruto: Son of the Gods**

**Ch.4**

**New friends and the Rodeo**

Naruto was chilling in the back of his new Camaro listing to his music on his IPod. It may be his car, but it had been months since Percy and his Mom had seen each other, so he was just rocking to imagine dragons. He couldn't drive either, so he didn't mind sitting in the back.

The car may have been Gabe's pride and joy, but the inside was trashy, or at least in the back. There were beer cans, half eaten bags of potato chips, and a few lotto tickets surrounding Naruto's feet. Eventually getting tired of the feeling, he activated a Katon jutsu to burn everything to ashes and a wind jutsu to get rid of it through the window.

After about a two hour drive, they finally got to the beach. The rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. Evidently there was always sand in the sheets and the sea was usually to cold to swim in.

All in all to Naruto it seemed like a rather odd place to take a vacation.

After getting there, Sally seemed like years of stress and worry had been lifted off her shoulders.

By the time they got everything unpacked and set up it had gotten dark. Both Percy and Sally had gone to find firewood in an area near the coast, telling Naruto to find materials to start the fire. By the time they got back, they were surprised to see that Naruto already had a fire going, using some old wood he found behind the cabin.

So they set the down the extra firewood and began to roast hot dogs and marshmallows. Naruto was a surprisingly good cook, they found, as any hot dog he roasted was perfectly cooked. Percy was more surprised to learn that he ate more than ramen.

After chowing down for a bit, Mrs. Jackson began to regale them both with stories from when she was a kid, and the stories she wanted to write after she had enough money to quit the candy shop. Naruto offered to give her a loan, and she said she would think about it.

After a while, Percy got the nerve to ask his mom about his father.

"He was kind, Percy, "she said, "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes. I wish he could see you, Percy. He'd be so proud."

"How old was I?" Percy asked. "I mean ... When he left?"

She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin. "

"But... He knew me as a baby. "

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born. "

Percy looked sad and slightly angry at that, so trying to clear the tension she turned to Naruto, who was looking at the stars and asked, "What about you Naruto? I haven't heard you talk about your parents"

Percy looked at the blonde with interest, snapping him out of his brooding. He hadn't heard the blonde talking about his family at all since he met him. The only thing he said was that the sword-pen he had was a gift from his father.

Naruto sighed rose from his comfortable position on the sand to look at the Jacksons. "Honestly, I don't know too much about them. I was born in a small town in the country. Mom and dad were both war hero's. Evidently my mom was really feisty and was nick named the red hot habenero. Her name was Kushina. She died the night I was born." Sally and Percy looked down at this, "My dad died the same night. His name was Minato, and evidently he was a natural commander. I don't know the details about what happened, but someone killed them both."

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Percy asked, "So who do you live with Naruto?"

"Well, I've lived on my own since I was seven…' both Percy and Sally looked shocked at this, "by getting support from the state as well as the man I see as my grandfather, but I haven't seen him for about half a year now. I have more to tell, but it's rather emotional for me so I'd rather not talk about it anymore…"

"That's fine Naruto, we understand. Well, I think it's about time to turn in. I'm heading to bed. You two don't stay up to much longer, alright?"

"Yes mom/Mrs. J" the boy's replied.

Percy stayed up for about another half hour before he went to bed. Naruto decided to stay out for a bit before he went to bed so he could see the stars. That was one of his favorite things to do when he was younger. He would often climb to the top of the fourths head, lie down, and look at the stars. He always felt at peace when he did that. He hadn't done this in a while though, as the light pollution from the city acted like a blind. You could see a few stars on a good night, but unless there was a major black out you couldn't see anything. Even from where he was, there was still some light pollution, but it wasn't as bad, so he was able to make out some constellations like the big and little dipper, Orion, and Ursa Major. The constellations didn't change between the dimensions, though they did have different names, but Naruto could still make them out easily in the night sky.

He was startled from his thoughts by a noise coming from the shore. It wasn't a wave or something hitting the beach, Naruto could tell that much. Getting up to find the source of the noise, he saw what looked to be a white baby fox sitting on the sand wagging its tail. As soon as it spotted Naruto it started yipping at him.

"Umm…hi?" it just yipped in reply

"Uh hey Kura-chan, do you know what he's saying?" he asked his tenant

"Mmm, right there Naru-kun…oh that feels so good…"

Naruto blushed heavily and realized that she was still asleep, so he gave her a mental nudge to wake her up.

"Mmm it's too early Naruto-kun. Five more minutes"

Naruto sighed and said, "Sure Kura-chan, you can sleep as long as you want, after you help me with the fox"

"Eh, alright…"she said, "So long as you let me sleep after this"

"Deal. So what's it saying?"

"Hmm, he says that big things are about happen and that he has a summoning contract for you"

"Um, does he understand English?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him, you baka?" Kura replied

Naruto sweatdropped at his own stupidity before he asked the fox, "Can you understand me?"

The fox yipped in reply which Kura translated to mean yes

"Great! So where's this summoning contract you want me to sign?"

The fox yipped again and suddenly a scroll popped into existence in front of it.

The contract was obviously old and worn out. It had a silver fox head on either end and was sealed by a fox whose tail seemed to wrap around the scroll entirely. Picking up the scroll and opening it gently, the first thing Naruto noticed was that the characters weren't in English or Japanese, but in a combination of Greek and Japanese. Much more importantly, it seemed as if he was the first one to sign the contract. Somewhat still in awe of the honor, he bit his thumb and signed Naruto Uzumaki in blood. As soon as he finished, the scroll rolled up and disappeared with a 'poof'.

The fox looked at the new summoner and bowed slightly before yipping, "So can you understand me now without your tenants help?"

Naruto nodded and was going to thank Kura, but he realized that she was already asleep, so he mentally created a blanket and covered her with it before returning his focus back to the fox.

"Good! I don't know why the boss wanted you to sign our contract now, but he did. We were going to approach you next year, but this works"

"Well I'll ask him when I summon him. So why are you still here?"

The fox seemed to face palm himself before he said, "I take it you can't read ancient Greek yet, can you?"

"Um, no."

"Well, if you were able to read it, you would have found out that I'm going to be your familiar. What that means is that whenever you summon, I'll be the first one that you can summon. It also means that as your power grows, mine does too. Considering that you're already pretty powerful, I'll probably be the size of a car when I get back to Mt. Surai. Damn that's gonna hurt…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Heh, sorry. By the way, what's your name?"

"Ah how could I forget that? My name is Torikkusutā, but my friends just call me Tori." The fox said while scratching behind his ear.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tori! I look forward to being your best summoner, believe it!"

The fox chuckled and said, "I'm sure you will be Naruto-kun. Before you go though, the fox clan has two rules. The first is that we are extremely loyal to our friends, so if you betray one, we'll excommunicate you." Naruto nodded in understanding. "The second one is if you EVER say anything about the power of youth, or wear a green jumpsuit without good reason, we will excommunicate you and very possibly eat you." Naruto paled at the thought of someone who would actually do that.

Meanwhile in Konoha two shouts of "YOUTH!" were heard, giving everyone who was still asleep nightmares and woke a lot of people in a cold sweat.

Back in our world, Naruto got a shiver down his spine that shook him to the core.

"Alright, I shouldn't have a problem with either of those rules"

"Cool! Well, I think it's about time that you got to bed. And I need to get back home"

"Alright, well I'll see you around Tori!"

The fox gave Naruto a mock salute and dispelled, and Naruto went back to the cabin thinking about what the boss fox was like.

When he finally calmed down enough to go to sleep, he had a rather odd dream. He was on a beach, with Percy standing next to him and a storm coming toward them. Two animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

Suddenly Percy started running toward them and tried to say something, but he disappeared before he could make a sound. What happened next was even weirder. The eagle and the horse stopped fighting as whirlpool started in the water. The eagle, the horse and a previously unnoticed raven all turned to look at it. A flash happened, and replaced were the three animals with three men with their backs toward Naruto. Then another flash occurred and a man appeared where there used to be a whirlpool. He was wearing a cloak with a thunderbolt on the right arm and the moon on the left.

Naruto couldn't see his face, but the man had blonde hair like his own. As he walked up to the three men, a loud rumbling was heard somewhere to Naruto's left. The four men looked at each other, and then they turned and sprinted off toward it.

Then lightning struck right in front of Naruto and the dream ended leaving Naruto feeling very happy for some reason.

When Naruto awoke he realized that he wasn't in the cabin anymore. Instead he was in the back of his Camero laying his feet on top of Grover.

"Ugh, what happened?" Naruto asked groggily

"Hey man it's about time you woke up!" Percy yelled from up front

"Percy, stop yelling! This isn't the time!" Mrs. J scolded

"It's still behind us!" Grover yelled

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! AND WHY DOES GROVER HAVE GOAT LEGS?" Naruto yelled

"We're being chased! And I'm a satyr!" Grover replied

"Oh, alright" Naruto said as if it didn't surprise him at all.

"By who?! Who are we being chased by?!" Percy asked

"Oh, nobody much, " Grover said, "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions. "

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"

Mrs. J made a hard left. They swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked, obviously steeling ready for combat.

"We're heading to the camp I told you about! You'll be safe there!"

Mrs. J seeped to choke up on that.

"Mom…is this camp the one that dad wanted to send me to?" Percy asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yes" she answered quietly

"MRS. J LOOK OUT!" Naruto yelled

Turning her attention back to the road, she pulled the wheel hard to the right, and they got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid a dark fluttering shape now lost behind them in the storm.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"We're almost there," Mrs. J said, ignoring his question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

It looked like Percy was about to ask something to his mother, but before he could, there was a flash, a big noise that sounded like freight trains colliding, and then the car exploded.

"Oh…my head…" Naruto said as he pealed his head off of the driver's seat.

"Percy!" Mrs. J shouted

"I'm fine mom" he said

They'd swerved into a ditch. The driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.

"Hey G-Man, you alright?" Naruto asked as he shook the satyr

"Food" he said in a dazed state

"_Good, he'll be alright"_ Naruto thought

"Percy, Naruto, head to the top of the hill! The one with the big pine tree!" Mrs. J yelled over the thunder

As if on cue, the lightning illuminated the pine tree, which was big enough to be the white house Christmas tree. Unfortunately, it also illuminated a really big guy with horns, who was heading straight for them.

"On the other side, there's a farmhouse! Run in there and get help!" she yelled

"We aren't leaving you mom!" Percy yelled

"You have to! I can't come with you!" she yelled

"Mrs. J, leaving people behind isn't my style. If you can't pass that tree, then help Percy carry Grover to it and then stay as close to it as you can." Naruto said, his battle instincts taking over

"But what are you going to do?" Percy asked

"I'll hold this guy off until you can get help"

"But you can't do that! If you do you'll~"

Naruto just looked at both of them before grabbing his pen and saying, "Go. Now"

Mrs. J just nodded but Percy looked like he was going to protest, that is until Naruto kicked the stuck door open with pure strength.

Percy was startled at that, but he had no time to watch the blonde, he had to help Grover and his mother to the top of the hill.

Naruto saw his friends and Mrs. J get out before charging off to meet the Minotaur.

"Hey! Beefcakes! Come get some!" he yelled

'Beefcakes' who had been smelling the air, barely heard the blonde, but heard him nonetheless and charged towards him.

"Olé!" the blonde yelled as he jumped over the cow man planting a foot between his horns

Unfortunately for him, the bull man kept running until he hit the car, which ended up skidding across the road and igniting the gas tank, causing quite the spectacular explosion, much to the chagrin of the blonde.

"Hey beefcakes! That was my car!" he yelled

He wasn't listening though. He was smelling the air again until he smelled Percy and his mother.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed, "Percy, Mrs. J, look out!" He yelled

They looked to see the bull man charging at them and quickly separated. It seemed to want Percy though and kept chasing him. He lowered his horns to strike but Percy jumped out of the way just in time. The bull man roared in frustration and turned his sights on Mrs. J, who had reached the top of the hill and was laying Grover down in the grass.

He charged and caught Mrs. J by the throat.

Naruto managed to get up to where they were at this point, but couldn't do anything to help. He really didn't want to risk anyone's life with his sword. So he did the only thing possible. He waited.

"MOM!/MRS. J" Percy and Naruto yelled out

She caught his eye and managed to yell "Go!" before the monster closed his fist around her neck. There was a flash of light and then she was gone.

The monster then turned toward Grover and was about to pick him up before Percy did something REALLY stupid. He took off his red jacket and started running around the bull man.

"Shit!" Naruto said as he watched the Minotaur charge toward Percy with his arms wide. He knew that Percy would be caught if he tried to dodge like last time, and was about to do something drastic to save his friend, but at the last moment he managed to jump over the bull mans charge and grab his neck.

It would have been amusing to see Percy getting thrown around like he was at the rodeo if it weren't for the serious situation. As Percy was hanging on for dear life, Naruto was planning his next move. He was going to charge at the bull man and take it down as soon as Percy managed to get off.

Beefcakes wheeled around and Percy was starting to lose his grip, so he grabbed one of his horns and yanked it off with a snap. Beefcakes bellowed in rage and flung Percy, who hit his head on a rock.

Beefcakes was about to charge at Percy, but Naruto saw his chance and jumped over the bull man's head with his sword to his left, and effectively cut off the bull mans other horn, which fell to the ground beside him. Naruto landed between the bull man and Percy, who was staying awake but only barely, and took a basic sword stance. (A/N Sword straight in front held by both hands, sharpened edge facing opponent)

"Percy, stay down. I'll handle it from here." He said to Percy, who looked relived.

Beefcakes was infuriated at having his other horn cut off, and started charging at the blonde, seeing only red.

In a burst of speed, Naruto appeared behind beefcakes, which awed Percy who was just barely staying awake, and sheathed his katana, whispering "**Katana no Geijutsu: Ichi sen Sutoraiki**" as he did. Beefcakes didn't move for a second before he turned into a pile of golden dust that started blowing in the wind.

Naruto walked over to his horn and picked it up, sealed it, and then created a clone to grab Grover while he got Percy.

As he approached Percy, he could tell that he had a concussion and was obviously shaken about seeing his mother disappear in front of him. He was still holding the horn that he'd broken off of the Minotaur's head.

"Hey Perc. relax. Everything will be fine. I promise that we'll find a way to get your mom back, alright?"

Percy nodded before he was picked up by Naruto bridal style. The last thing he remembered was Naruto arriving with him at a building and Naruto calling for help.

**ANNDDD THAT'S A WRAP! **

**Sorry about the delay, serious case of writers block. I'm running behind on all my stories, but this is my favorite to write so I got it done. Speaking of, I still need a beta…**

**I'm going to have a few of my own moves in this fic, like Art of the Sword: 1000 strikes. I just think it makes him more of a boss. The sword is going to get a name next time, and it has already been decided. Parents will be announced in ch 7. Wait until chapter eight to get angry about it, ok?**

**Lastly, I want to know if you guys want lemons in this book or if you would rather wait till book three. Review and PM me your answers.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! This is austinjak0, signing off!**


	5. Ch5: Of Gods, Greeks, Swords, & Shinobi

**And by some miracle we've made it to chapter five! **

**I didn't really intend to keep the poll up for too long, so the result is that Lemons have been saved to the third book, though I also decided that there will be a really short lemon in the second book. **

**Now then, I'm going to go ahead and put up a poll on my profile for what my next story will be. It's still months away, but I already have decided on a few ideas that I want to check out and write on. Please go to my profile and vote. The poll will be up until my story Savior is completed, at which point I will start a new one. **

**Also, those of you that think that you know who Naruto's father is, the majority of you are all wrong. The blonde haired cloak guy won't come in until the third book. However, those of you that believe that he is related somehow to a Shinto god have inspired me to add something a little extra to his heritage. And it works beautifully with the plot I have in mind, so thank those of you who said as much. **

**One more thing is that I've decided to do a onetime bleach semi-crossover for the name of Naruto sword. I hope you guys don't mind, it just give me more material to work with later on.**

**Lastly, I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. It actually does help quite a bit and gives me motivation to continue. Oh, and I still need a beta! **

**And now without further ado, I present chapter five of N:SotG**

**I unfortunately own neither Naruto nor Percy Jackson, nor do I own bleach. **

**Naruto: Son of the Gods**

**Ch.5**

**Of Gods, Greeks, Swords, and Shinobi**

Naruto was quickly met by a centaur, which he assumed was Chiron in his human form, and a blonde girl about Percy's age. Chiron looked surprised to see them, or at least to see both Grover and Percy knocked out. The girl seemed like she was dressed for a vacation but she seemed ready to grab a knife that was on her hip if he presented any threat.

Chiron noticed that and said, "Annabeth, he's a friend. I was watching over him and the boy in his arms while I was undercover at Yancy. He managed to identify me just after the event with the 'kindly one'. I believe that he just defeated the Minotaur and saved Percy's life as well."

The girl, now identified as Annabeth, slowly backed her hand up from the hilt of the knife, but still seemed to be wary of the blonde in front of her.

"Hey Mr.C, as much as I'd like to stand out here all night, I have two injured people that need taking care of, and I'd really like to take a long nap."

That seemed to get Annabeth's attention and she looked toward Chiron, who nodded, and then gestured for Naruto to follow her to the barn house. They soon formed a neat and orderly line, with Annabeth leading, followed by Naruto, who was followed by his clone, and the rear brought up by Chiron.

Chiron looked astonished at seeing the clone, but before he could say anything about it the clone turned to face him and silently mouthed out the word 'later' before turning back to following his creator.

After reaching the house the clone dispelled and handed Grover to Chiron. Annabeth lead the trio up the stairs to what looked like a hospital room, except nicer.

It wasn't the normal boring white, but rather an orangeish-yellow that seemed to glow like the sun. There were several beds lying in a standard hospital format, but they were actual beds, not the thin uncomfortable kind. A notable difference was that there was very little modern medical equipment in the room, something that astonished Naruto greatly.

All in all, it looked like a hospital that Naruto actually wouldn't mind staying in.

"Here…" Annabeth said gesturing to a pair of beds lying next to each other, "Put them in these beds. I don't know if any of the Apollo campers are up right now, so we'll just make due with ambrosia and nectar until the morning."

Naruto had no idea what that was, but it sounded like something that would help his friends, so he nodded and fell over.

Annabeth and Chiron rushed over to help the blonde, obviously somewhat concerned for him. His vision was blurry and he knew he was being called to his mindscape, so he said, "Hey, I'm gonna go ahead and take a nap ok? Nighty night."

And with that he collapsed unconscious leaving a chuckling horseman and a stupefied Annabeth.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

As Naruto awoke, the first thing he noticed was the distinctly unsewer-like appearance of wherever he had ended up. In fact it seemed to him to be like his old apartment in Konoha before he left that world, only less trashed.

"Ugh, where am I?" he asked aloud.

"Well, you certainly aren't where you expected to be. That's for sure." Said a voice to his left

Suddenly, the area changed the one that was overlooked Konoha, at the top of Hokage mountain. A man in white robes stood on top of the fourths head, holding what seemed to be Naruto's sword in his hand. He had long black fair, and a mustache that seemed to be a combination between a circle beard and a five o'clock shadow. His eyes were a swirling tide of green and blue.

"Hey Naruto, how's it goin'?" he said

"Um, do I know you?" he asked

"No…well yes…well sort of…" he said scratching the back of his head.

"So what's your name?"

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Raimei no Shio, and I'm ah, your sword…"

"Right and I am the queen of England." Naruto said sarcastically.

"No seriously, I am the embodiment of your sword in your conscious. In fact, I am somewhat surprised that you managed to hear my name on the first time. Of course, you are my first wielder, so I should have guessed that would happen. Anyways, you need to do two things to access my full power. The first thing that you need to do is defeat your hate. The second thing you need to do is learn my name, but you've already done that. So, all you need to do is conquer your hate, and I can give you my full power." He said happily.

"O.K, so how do I do that?"

"Well, all you need to do is confront your dark self and defeat him. This will not only allow you to gain control over my power but also a degree of control over Kura's power."

"Alright, so where do I find my dark self?"

"Right behind you…" a voice said

Naruto turned around to see an exact copy of himself standing behind him, only he seemed darker, and much angrier. He wasn't any different then Naruto except for the fact that his eyes were red.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am you" the dark clone responded

The scenery changed to show the village filled with people, and they saw a crowd surrounding a young Naruto. He was being beaten by many in the crowd, while those who stood didn't simply stood and watched silently.

"They hurt us." The dark Naruto said, "We want revenge. We want justice to be done."

"Yes, they hurt me, but I don't want to hurt them, I want their respect."

"But you hate them, don't you. You hate them for what they did to you, or for what they didn't do to help you. You want them dead."

"No I don't! How can I be respected if I hated them all?"

"Then how do I exist?"

After dark Naruto said this, the scenery changed again to what looked like team 7's training ground.

"I am your hate Naruto. Embrace me, and we can destroy everything that ever wanted to harm you, everything that wronged you. We can get revenge on your father, who abandoned you, and make the world rue the day that they crossed us. Embrace the darkness."

Naruto could feel a part of himself wanting to join his dark self, and give in to the hatred. Then, images flashed through his mind. The Sandime, Iruka, Kakashi, Grover, Percy, and images of what he thought his mother and father looked like.

"That may be true, that I have hate for some people, but I have to accept that you are a part of me. I still want to prove them wrong. I _will_ prove them wrong. Thank you, for showing me this, but I don't need you anymore. I have friends who care about me, and a father, who I don't hate for abandoning me, but rather admire him for being able to make the tough choices. I don't need you anymore, but I will remember you, and what you have said. Thank you…"

Dark Naruto looked shocked at what Naruto had said, before a bright flash engulfed him. When the flash cleared, the man wearing the cloak stood there in place of Naruto's hate.

"Well, it looks like you've managed to cure us of our hatred." He said

Naruto was surprised by the man's appearance. It looked like the man from his dream. No, it was the man from his dream.

"Hey, how'd you get here? Weren't you apart of my dream?"

The man chuckled a bit before saying, "I'm not from our dream, and I'm the image of what you could become in the future." What sounded like thunder boomed in the distance, and the older Naruto seemed to be listening to it before he turned back to Naruto and said, "Well, it looks like it's time for you to go. We'll meet again."

Another bright flash encompassed them both, and Naruto suddenly found himself back on top of Hokage Mountain, standing in front of the man with white robes.

"Well, it seems you've conquered your hate and gained full access to my power. This will be the last time we meet, unless someone invades your mindscape. Also, if we do meet again, just call me Raimei. In battle, to use my full power shout, Rise: Thundering Tide, and you'll be able to feats that many consider impossible. Now then, I think Kura wants to see you, so enjoy that…bye!"

And with that Raimei clapped his hands together and disappeared. Naruto saw another bright flash and suddenly found himself standing in Kura's cell.

"Man, I am really getting tired of that…"

"Oh really Naruto-kun, well then, consider this your punishment for getting yourself in such a dangerous situation."

Naruto turned around to see Kura smiling evilly.

'Oh shit!' was the only thing he managed to think before he was grabbed by the queen of the foxes and dragged off to see bright flashes for the rest of the night.

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

Naruto woke up with a jolt, which surprised Annabeth, who had been watching over him and Percy since they came in. Annabeth hadn't really had anything better to do, so she watched them overnight. She found the blonde to be rather amusing, as all night he'd been mumbling something about 'no more bright flashes'.

"Ugh, where am I?" Naruto asked

"You're in Camp Half-blood, more specifically our camp hospital."

Naruto visibly cringed at the word 'hospital' which caused Annabeth to smirk, seeing as she now had blackmail on her fellow blonde for the future.

Naruto turned to look at the girl, who he quickly identified as Annabeth. Or at least, that's what he thought her name was because that's what the centaur was calling her.

"Annabeth right?" Seeing her nod he smiled and said, "Names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Annabeth Chase" she said smiling, "Now that you're up, I have a feeling that Chiron is going to want to talk with you. Do you need help getting up?"

"Nah, I'm fine. How's Percy?"

She looked over at the boy in question and said "He's fine. He got a nasty concussion, but he should be up either today or tomorrow."

Getting up, Naruto felt like something was missing. Checking his pockets, he found that both his sword his wallet were missing.

"Hey, do you know where my wallet and my pen are? The pen is a gift from my dad, and the wallet contains some I.D cards I might need as well as my only photo I have of my parents." He was lying of course, as he still hadn't gotten a picture of either of his parents, but he did have a seal for some of his shuriken and Hirashin kunai on a slip of paper in there.

"Sure, here's your wallet, and your _pen_ was put into storage for safekeeping." She said, causing Naruto to frown a bit.

"Alright, thanks." He said before he snapped his fingers and Raimei appeared in its sheath on his left leg. Then he channeled some chakra into his wallet, causing a kunai pouch to poof into existence on his right leg.

"So where are we heading?"

Annabeth, who was somewhat shocked by the sudden appearance of the pouch and the sword that they'd taken halfway across the camp and stored in a locked shed on Naruto's person, only gestured to the door to the porch.

Naruto nodded and opened the door saying, "Ladies first" which caused a combination of a glare and a blush from Annabeth, before she stepped outside, quickly followed by Naruto. He was immediately surprised by the camp. It reminded him a lot of Konoha, in that it had a very large forest off to one side. The camp was in a valley that stretched to the ocean, and seemed to have Greek style buildings dotted across the landscape. It was truly a beautiful sight.

As they rounded around the porch, Naruto began to hear someone that sounded like Chiron talking to someone else, before he saw Chiron in his wheelchair sitting across from a middle aged man who seemed rather plump and had really curly black hair. He didn't seem very threatening, but he had an aura of power that Naruto picked up on immediately.

"_Probably a god" _Naruto thought

Grover was there too, standing next to the middle-aged god with a pair of obviously fake feet on.

"Ah, Naruto, now we have four for Pinochle." Chiron said gesturing to a chair to the right of the man.

The man just looked up with bloodshot eyes and said with a sigh, "Well, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to camp half-blood. There. Now don't expect me to remember you or anything about you, or to even care for that matter."

Naruto, as he took his seat, was racking his brain to figure out who this god was, but only one really fit the bill.

"Thank you, Lord Dionysus. I'm honored to meet you."

Everyone there, including Dionysus, looked surprised that Naruto was able to recognize the god of wine without being introduced first.

"O.K, I'm interested kid, what's your name?"

That shocked everyone there as Dionysus never asked for anyone's name, or seemed to be interested about anything.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; at your service. By the way, could you give me a glass of sake? Where I used to live I acquired a taste for the stuff, but since I came here I haven't had any."

Everyone by this point was in a constant state of shock, Dionysus by the kids name and the other three at the blatant request of an alcoholic beverage.

Dionysus recovered first and quickly changed the conversation over to Japanese.

"Are you from the elemental nations?" he asked

"Hai, from the village hidden in the leaves, or Konoha, Dionysus-sama"

"Are you the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko?"

"Hai, although she prefers to be called Kura"

"Last question, what ninja rank were you?"

"Genin, Dionysus-sama"

Changing the conversation back to English, he said, "Sure, one glass of sake coming up. By the way kid, just call me Mr. D. Dionysus makes me feel old."

Naruto deadpanned and said, "You are old"

Mr. D smiled and said "Touché" before he snapped his fingers and a bottle of sake appeared next to a sake glass, and he gave both to Naruto.

Chiron immediately started yelling at Dionysus, saying "You can't give alcohol to a minor!"

Dionysus turned toward Chiron and glared saying, "He's not a minor, he's a ninja, and by his laws is allowed to what he wants. Besides, he can't get drunk anyways, and it's more like water to him"

That left Chiron speechless. His eyebrows seemed to be permanently raised into his forehead, as were Grover's and Annabeth's.

Chiron eventually recovered and turned toward Annabeth saying, "Annabeth, would you go check on Naruto's bunk? We're putting him and Percy in cabin 11 for now."

She nodded and turned to leave before Naruto said, "Thanks, but as long as you aren't expecting rain, I think I'll sleep outside." Then he turned toward Mr. D and said in Japanese, "It's been a while since I've been able to sleep under the moon. I would really appreciate it if I were allowed to…"

Mr. D switched the conversation back to English and said, "Sure, go ahead and sleep outside. I think cabin 11 would appreciate not having to share more space…" then he quickly changed the conversation back to Japanese and said, "though I think you want to pray to Artemis for permission. She might think you're a pervert or something if you don't."

Naruto both blushed and paled at that thought. He knew through the old stories about what Artemis did to perverts. He was going to make certain he prayed to Artemis as soon as he could.

"Would you guy's please stop switching languages? It's getting pretty annoying" Chiron said while rubbing his temples.

Dionysus just huffed and laid back in his chair, while Naruto just scratched the back of his head and said, "Gomen".

"Alright then, Annabeth, would you kindly show Naruto around camp, and then get back as soon as you can. I want you to be here as soon as you can be."

Annabeth sighed and said, "Sure, anywhere in particular?"

"Show him around the cabins, the mess hall, and to the forest, and then have him join in any activities that he wants."

Annabeth nodded and started out the door with Naruto, leaving a stressed centaur in a foldable chair and a god arguing with the sky about how a kid could have alcohol but he couldn't.

They made quick time to the cabins, not really talking unless they passed an important building, such as the strawberry fields or the barn house, which Naruto could have sworn had something moving in the attic of, but he said nothing. He was worried about Grover, who seemed really stressed out at the meeting, and Annabeth had her mind on other things.

Finally they reached the cabins, and Annabeth explained the symbolism of each one. Naruto felt drawn to cabin one and three, but didn't say anything. He also noticed that neither Hades nor Hestia had a cabin, and asked Annabeth about it.

She responded by saying that Hades didn't have a cabin because the Olympians labeled him as an outcast, which Naruto scowled at, and Hestia was a virgin goddess that was mostly forgotten after she gave up her seat to Dionysus. Naruto was saddened that the Olympians forgot about their own family, but said nothing.

After that, she showed him the mess hall and explained how to offer to the gods and what there was to eat. She also explained that there were basically infinite amounts of whatever it was that you wanted. This of course made Naruto's mouth water at the thought of eating continuous ramen.

Finally, they stopped at the entrance to the forest. To anyone else, it may have seemed big, but to Naruto it actually seemed really small or at least compared to Konoha's forests.

"Well, here we are final stop on the tour of the camp. So what are you going to do now?" Annabeth asked

"Well, what's happening later?"

"Hmm…there's a sword fighting class in 15 minutes, which lasts until 11:45, then there's a masters archery class at noon with Chiron instructing, and blacksmithing and other activities are day round."

"Cool, well, I think I'll check out the sword fighting class. Thanks Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded and both went their separate ways, with Annabeth heading back toward the big house and Naruto heading to the training grounds.

He got there just in time for the class to start. There wasn't any real teacher; it just seemed to be campers practicing against other campers. Naruto paired up with a kid named Luke, who was evidently the best swordfighter in the camp.

"So you're new here, huh? Well, allow me to show you the ropes." Luke said before he lunged at Naruto, who blocked the strike easily and replied, "I already know my way around, I'm just looking for a challenge." And with that Naruto parried and began using some of his own katas.

Within five minutes, the duel was over, with the blunt side of Naruto's blade resting on Luke's throat.

"You've got some skills, Luke, but I think that you need a bit more practice. Go again?" he asked offering his hand to Luke who accepted it and said, "Thanks. How did you get that good anyways? Aren't you new here?"

"Yeah, but I've been learning how to use a sword for a while now."

At this point they both noticed the silence that had appeared, and looking around they found that every camper there was staring at them, or specifically, Naruto.

Naruto smirked and said, "Well, I bet I can beat all of you. To sweeten the deal, I'll offer my sword to anyone who can beat me. But if I beat all of you, I get to be the teacher of this class and you all owe me a favor"

Everyone, including Luke and the Ares kids, looked shocked at the blonde's declaration.

"Are you sure Naruto? You do realize that you just challenged everyone here, right?"

"Yep, and no one's going to lay a scratch on me unless they come at me with the intent to kill. So shall we?" he asked with a smile.

Luke and the rest of the campers smirked and Luke said, "Of course." Then everyone charged at Naruto.

Over an hour later, and all of the campers had learned one thing. Don't bet against Naruto Uzumaki. All of the campers that had been in the class were on the ground, and most were moaning about the beating they got. The only one's still standing were Luke and some of the Ares campers, but they were all disarmed and had surrendered, albeit begrudgingly, to the blonde ninja.

"Good match everyone. Seeing as how I'm teaching this class from now on, I want us to meet daily starting in two weeks. Somehow, I have a feeling that something is going to happen later that is going to take up most of my time. In the mean time, I want you all to practice like you did today, though not all against one."

The class just groaned, but acknowledged that the blonde should teach the class, seeing as how he'd just beat them into the ground.

"Class dismissed" Naruto said before walking off to join the master archery class.

When he got there, he saw a lot of what he recognized as Apollo kids and some others stringing bows and beginning to get into firing position. Chiron looked over at Naruto, who was picking up a box and a few arrows. Needless to say he was surprised the blonde sword wielder.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? This is a master archer class. Shouldn't you be off exploring the camp?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Nah, I already did that, and I just got done kicking the hell out of your swordsman class. Mind if I try my hand at shooting?"

Chiron's eyebrows resumed their position on his forehead. He had expected the blonde to go to the swordsman class, but to beat them all and then go to an archery class? He half expected the kid to be able to make clones or control the wind by now…(A/N muhahaha).

"Alright Naruto, you get five shots. Do your best to hit the bull's-eye, and don't be disappointed if you miss."

The archery class stepped back from the firing line, allowing to step up and chose his target. He quickly drew his bow and nocked an arrow and steadied his breathing before releasing his five shots within a span of five seconds: All five hit dead center, with each arrow going through the next, and the last one going through the target and hitting the ground behind it. Needless to say, Chiron and the campers were shocked. No one had ever done that before, and on their first time no less.

Chiron walked up shakily to the blonde and said, "Naruto, can you do that again?"

"Sure" he replied, before being handed five new arrows and a further target, and just like before, all of the shots hit dead center.

One of the campers whistled with envy and Chiron walked up to Naruto and said, "Well, I think I just found the new teacher for the archery class…would you mind teaching it Naruto?"

"Naruto smiled and said, "Sure, but can you keep teaching for the next week or two? I have a feeling that something else is going to need my attention."

Chiron grimaced and said, "Sure" before Naruto asked, "By the way, does the camp have any spearman class? If it does, I may just make a combined combat class out of the archery, swordsman, and spearman classes…"

Chiron, who by this point thought that the blonde was an enigma worthy of Daedalus himself, asked "Yes, we do. Why do you say that you may just make a combined combat class?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Because I already agreed to teach the swordsman class when I beat them, that's why."

Chiron looked even more astonished at that, and began murmuring something about a new Alexander before a loud flushing noise was heard followed by something that sounded like the crashing of waves.

"Well, sounds like Percy's awake. See ya later Chiron!" Naruto said as he started sprinting toward the source of the noise. When he got there, he saw Percy and a girl he identified as Annabeth walking out of a destroyed bathroom looking at three girls sprawled in and covered by mud.

"You're dead new boy. You're totally dead…" he heard one of the girls say

Naruto thought now might be a good time to show some of his powers, and threw a Hirashin kunai in front of Percy's feet. Seconds later, he appeared where it stood with the kunai in his hand and said, "Care to repeat that?"

Percy, who was about to give a rather snarky and unnecessary reply, was saved by Naruto and his sudden appearance. He and Annabeth, who had seen his sword and kunai pouch appear out of thin air, weren't as surprised as the rest of the campers at his sudden appearance. Annabeth's mouth was hitting the proverbial floor though, as she began to go through the various uses of this ability on the battlefield.

Clarisse, who was already pissed off, just got more pissed when she saw Naruto appear, and was about to give her own snarky reply before her friends interrupted, saying in unison, "Sorry, sir. We didn't mean you're friend any harm."

They had both been in Naruto's new swordsman class, but Clarisse didn't know that, so she started yelling at her friends, saying, "Why are you saying sorry to him?! He looks like a complete weakling!"

Naruto decided to show off a bit and channeled some chakra into his pinky before he picked her up with the digit.

"This is why…" he said looking for a name

She didn't give one, but her friends did.

"This is why, Clarisse, you're friends were being respectful." He finished before he threw her back on the ground.

Looking up she asked with a growl, "Who are you?"

He smirked and said, "The name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, new instructor of the swordsman and archery classes and soon to be instructor of the spearman class and the new combined combat class, and if I hear you threatening my friends again…let's just say that even Hermes won't be able to compare with my level of pranking."

Naruto started laughing manically, causing Clarisse and her friends to cringe as they made a hasty retreat. Annabeth just looked between Naruto and Percy before Percy broke the silence.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"I'm thinking…" she said, "that I want you both on my team for capture the flag."

**ANNDDD THAT'S A WRAP!**

**Spring break! Yay! More chapters no jutsu! Yay! Chapter 6 finally coming out! Still need a beta! Who is in Naruto's ancestry? What will the new Alexander do to camp? Find out next time!**

**BTW, I hope that little tidbit clears up the idea that there will be no Shinto gods in this fic. I seriously thought about it, but I decided against it. It just makes things too complicated for the story, and trans-dimensions, and what not.**

**Ideally, chapter 6 will come out either Sunday or Monday, at latest Tuesday, though that's highly doubtful.**

**Oh and no, Bleach has no major role in the novel, but it makes things more fun in book 4 or five.**

**Finally, I got a few reviews saying that I was going to slow now, so my conclusion is that I'm going at my own speed. If you don't like it, oh well. **

**Keep reading and reviewing! Ja Ne!**


	6. Ch6: Food and a History Lesson

**Hey there campers, it's time for another chapter. Due to length, I've decided to postpone Mr. Namikazes godly introduction till next chapter, but for those of you who can't wait, PM me and I'll give you a hint.**

**First, I realized that my foreword and afterword had a few conflicting viewpoints on my last chapter. Those who reviewed with the Shinto god's did inspire me to make an edit to the story I had planned, but it affects Naruto in no way, shape, or form until the fourth or fifth book. **

**And, as usual, I still need a beta for this story…sigh.**

**So, without further ado, I merrily present…**

**Naruto: Son of the Gods**

**Ch.6**

**Food and a history lesson**

After the toilet incident, people started staring at Naruto and Percy wherever they went. With Percy they said something about toilet water, or maybe they were just talking about Annabeth who was still soaking wet.

Naruto really wanted to use a wind jutsu to help her out, but he already had enough attention as it was. People started just staring at him, not really knowing what to call him, though Naruto did hear something about new Alexander as he passed by one of the archery kids.

Annabeth began to leave, saying she had training, but was stopped by Percy, who said he was sorry for the toilet incident. Naruto heard Annabeth say that Percy needed to visit the Oracle, and then heard something about Naiads, and then they got into parents. Annabeth's mom was Athena; Naruto already knew that, but when Percy asked about her dad, things got pretty touch and go. He wasn't helping any though, seeing as he was just standing off to the side.

Finally, they got on to the topic of the winter solstice. Naruto remembered that it was right after that that the weather started getting weird. Evidently the camp had taken a group of campers to Olympus, and after they left the Olympians found out that something was stolen. Naruto put that in his mental notebook for later.

It felt to Naruto like he was the third wheel on a date, so he just slapped Percy on the back and gave Annabeth a friendly wave before running off to find the spearman training grounds.

After about 15 minutes of walking he found them in a training ground on the far side of the camp. It was located near the shore, on top of a somewhat high cliff overlooking the docks. It didn't have very much to it, but it did have a device that would move a sandbag forward like a charging horse, so that the practicing spearmen would have to dive out of the way, or stop it with their spear and strength and nothing else.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the main group of campers that were a part of the spearman group were from the Ares cabin, and they were lead by Clarisse.

"Hey, Blondie, what are you doing here?!" she asked as she saw Naruto approaching.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I told you I was going to take over the spearman class. So here I am."

Clarisse and her fellow campers scoffed at that, "Please, like a newbie like you could take over this class. I mean, I can understand sword fighting and archery, those guys are wimps, but do you really think you can take us on?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Alright, if I can beat your highest score on stopping the horse machine over there, do you guys agree to let me teach this class?"

It was Clarisse's turn to smirk as she said, "Sure, so what do you want to start at? 10mph?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of 40…"

The entire class, including Clarisse, was shocked. That was 15mph less than the top speed on the machine, and 5mph higher than the highest speed.

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when the thing breaks every bone in your body." Clarisse said as she handed Naruto a spear and shield.

A camper quickly adjusted the speed of the device to match 40mph as Naruto got into the Anbureikaburu Bōei stance that he learned from one of his father's scrolls. The camper behind the mechanism that controlled the machine counted down from three. At one, everyone blinked.

As they opened their eyes, they all saw that Naruto was still standing exactly where he had been, but the sandbag had disconnected from the machine, and was impaled in the ground by Naruto's spear.

Needless to say, they officially joined the Cult of the high eyebrows.

Clarisse was the first one to recover from her shock.

"How the fuck did you do that?! I've been here for years and the best I can do is 25. That record was set 15 years ago!"

Naruto smirked again and said, "Well if you want to find out, you're just going to have to join my class, wont you?"

Clarisse stammered a bit as she looked for a decent comeback, but after a few seconds of silence she gave up.

"Alright, fine, you can teach the class." She said defeated.

Naruto smiled and then went into teacher mode.

"Well, I'll start teaching this class in two weeks, but I do want you guy's to work on something before I start. It's the beginning stances of the stance I took to stop the sandbag thing."

He took out a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Clarisse.

"If any of you manage to master the basic stance that I'm going to show you, then take a look at that scroll for some advanced stances. I also want you to start working on your swordsmanship."

"Why would we work on swordsmanship? Isn't this only a class for spearmen?" an Ares camper in the back asked.

"Good question. Let me ask you this. Let's say that you're in battle and your spear breaks or gets stuck? If that happened, you would be left with your shield and any sword you had on you. If you don't know how to use your secondary weapon, you could very well die, and I don't think anyone wants that."

The class nodded in understanding before Clarisse asked, "So what's this stance that you wanted to show us?"

"The stance is called Anbureikaburu Bōei, or the unbreakable defense. In order to utilize it to its fullest, you need to focus on balance, leg strength, and abdominal strength, as well as a bit of willpower. In this particular stance, you let your legs arms act as shock absorbers, sending it down to your core and your feet."

"Alright, so how are we going to strengthen ourselves?" Clarisse asked

"By stopping that thing with your bear hands of course…" Naruto replied with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Naruto left a battered and bruised spearmen class, telling them he expected everyone to be up to at least 8mph by the time the class started in full. The only response he got was glares and a few cuss words, but everyone was going to do it.

He still had a few hours until dinner, so he decided he was going to go and find a place to set up shop for the night. He wandered around for a few hours, looking for something that he just couldn't put his finger on.

After about half an hour of wandering around the forest, he found what he was looking for. It was a small clearing in the middle of some really tall fir trees. It was between two large hills, but only had a small stream running through it. One of the hills had been degraded to the point where there was a small cliff face created by the stream, but the other hill had a gradual slope, so the stream ran along the cliff.

There was a natural barrier created by the forest. The underbrush was thick to the point where the only way to get in without getting lost was either to follow the stream or the path that Naruto had followed.

Naruto smiled and wandered around the clearing for a bit before he stopped in the dead center. It was at the top of the cliff face overlooking the stream, with a good view of long island sound.

Making a few hand signs, he turned toward where he entered from before he whispered, "**Doton: Tōsei no keiro**". Immediately after he called the jutsu, a small stone path rose along where he had walked to the borders of what he considered to be the battle grounds for capture the flag.

As Annabeth had explained it, the entire forest was open game, but most times the game stayed within a certain area, unless the hunters of Artemis were visiting.

Turning around again to the slope of the hill with the cliff face he said, "**Doton:****Sekichū no tanjō**". When he finished that, some stone pillars rose out of the ground, marking his future training grounds.

Turning to the sloped hill he made some more hand signs before saying, "**Doton: Kenja no miotoshi**". This time, a single pillar rose above the tree line, with what looked to be a ladder leading up to the top.

He quickly left the spot where he was standing and made his way to the top of the watchtower. He faced back to where he was standing and made a final set of hand signs before saying, "**Doton:****Akuroporisu no tanjō**". As soon as he finished, ground started rumbling, shaking everything within a mile radius. The rumbling stopped, but nothing happened, leading Naruto to wonder if he had done the jutsu correctly.

He was about to try it again before the ground rumbled for a second time. This time, he wasn't ready, and fell onto his back. When he stood up, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

The area where he had cast the jutsu was replaced by marble columns about 15ft high supporting a big roof.

Naruto quickly jumped down from his watchtower and ran over to his new home. The front pathway looked like something that you would see in a movie. It was stone, surrounded on either side by Cyprus trees that had suddenly appeared there. In front of the building, there was a fountain that was modeled after the 12 Olympians sitting in a circle, with a mist jet in the middle of them pouring mist into the air. Naruto ran to the front of the building to find that there wasn't an actual entrance, but rather the columns acted as an entryway by themselves.

The inside of the building was beautiful. There wasn't anything like a cabin about it, seeing as it looked like a giant garden. The garden was being constantly rained on by clouds created by misters and a few air currents that flowed through the roof. The roof itself was made of glass, but seemed to have its own seasons, as right now it looked like it was fall. There were trees all around the garden that stretched to the roof, and they all seemed to be cared for by some invisible force.

The garden itself was separated into five pieces by five marble paths. Those paths met at something that looked like an Odeon, only it was completely circular and had leather seats, kind of like a fancy movie theater. It was structure in a way that made it look like the various seats were being sucked into a whirlpool. In the middle of the whirlpool was a campfire that seemed to change color depending on the emotions of those standing or sitting near it. Naruto found this out because when he moved closer to it the flames got higher and brighter than they were when he was standing at the steps to go down the Odeon.

Exiting the building through the back this time, Naruto found what he could only guess would be his cabin. It seemed to be a completely different world then the rest of the area, seeing as how the first thing Naruto noticed was the Uzumaki whirlpool in the middle of a pair of doors and that it had two stories.

Naruto pushed inward on the seal, opening the door to his cabin. The first thing he noticed was the décor, which looked as if someone had gone to a ninja supply shop back in Konoha and stolen everything they could before putting it on the walls. Literally everything he could ask for was there, from naginata to ninja wire. There were several windows on the south and western sides of the cabin, looking out onto the forest and the garden, but on the north and east sides there weren't even any walls. Instead, there were clear drapes that allowed for a crystal clear look over the bay and the stream.

The second floor was supported on this side by a few well placed marble pillars that were decorated with a few gods' busts, mainly the big three. In the middle of the area there was another fountain with the same design as the one in front, but this one's jet managed to stretch all the way to the second floor. The first floor also had a smithy of to one side, as well as enough metal to make a battleship and then some.

The second floor didn't have any ninja tools on it, but instead had paintings of all of the villages in the elemental nations. It took Naruto a second to figure it out, but they were actually live images of the villages, seeing as how ANBU and other squads were hoping to and fro, but never started from the same place twice.

There were also a few paintings that Naruto admired in this world on the walls as well, including Van Gogh's starry night and starry night over the Rhone. On this level, the columns supported a balcony that looked out over the entire valley, camp half-blood, and long island sound. In the middle of the balcony was a king sized bed that was surrounded by orange silk drapes, but only had a frame to support them. Nest to it was a standalone wardrobe with some new clothes, including a cloak like the one that Naruto had seen himself wearing in the future.

The bed was covered by light blue sheets and had a remote control that caused a panel in front of the bed to pop open and reveal a flat screen T.V that had a few channels, but were all a part of a network called H.T.V.

There was also a note on the bed. Picking it up, Naruto read…

"_Hey there kiddo, me, your grandparents and some of your other relatives worked together to get this set up. Hope you enjoy. _

_Love dad _

_P.S: Don't worry about Artie thinking you're a pervert. She's fine with it, and might I say a little embarrassed…_

_P.P.S: I dealt with the debts those guys owed you myself. Your yacht is in the docks at camp and your cars…well, I'll wait until you can drive for those. In addition, all profits from your apartment complex and shop are going to your bank account. Nice going, but please don't gamble Dionysus. If he loses, he'll probably turn you into a fox or something."_

Naruto set the note down with a smile, not even noticing it was in Greek, before he crashed onto his new bed and gave a quick, "Thanks dad" before he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Naruto woke up to the blaring of a really loud conch horn from camp. He got up quickly and changed into the cloak, which had nine fox tails stretching from the back to envelope the entire thing, with one tail going up the length of Naruto's spine.

He quickly ran to the start of his path and cast two more justu, "**Katon: Eien no honō**" and "**Suiton: Inochi no mizu**" which created two black flames burning inside of two earthen pagoda lamps and two small streams alongside the pathway before he threw a kunai toward the commons. Naruto felt it make contact with the ground through his chakra, and instantly jumped to it.

Within a second, Naruto found himself surrounded by startled campers.

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth though, were not surprised.

"Hey dude!" Percy called out, "Where have you been all day? I thought that you would be staying with cabin 11!"

"Nah, they looked too crowded as is. Besides, I don't want them to know all of my pranking tricks…"

At that most of the Hermes cabin mouthed a silent thank you to their fellow blonde, but a few of them, two in particular, seemed more interested in Naruto's pranking ability.

Luke, who was evidently head of the cabin, said, "Well, as thanks do you want to eat with us?"

Naruto smiled but shook his head no, saying, "Thanks, but I think that I'll eat with Mr. D tonight. After all, I never got to finish my drink…"

That made Annabeth chuckle, as when she got back, Mr. D was trying to take a drink of the sake, but every time he touched it, it turned to tea. He finally gave up and transformed it into root beer, but not until he soaked Chiron in jasmine tea, which caused the centaur to be rather irate until Percy showed up.

Everyone else scoffed at what Naruto said. After all, Mr. D didn't like anyone, so the chances of Naruto eating with him were slim to none.

After everyone filed in, Naruto moved to the side of Mr. D, asking for sake. Dionysus complied, and a bottle of sake appeared out of nowhere, which Naruto took, and then asked if he could do some workouts while he was eating, to which Mr. D consented. Naruto went over to Percy and started talking to him, to which he was much obliged.

"So why aren't you with a cabin?" Percy asked

"Well, to be honest, I don't really feel like I belong with any of them. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean, these guys are nice, but it just doesn't feel right. I just hope I can find out who my dad is soon…"

Naruto had to fight the urge to face palm at his friend's stupidity. I mean, how many gods do you know that have insane control over water?

He was saved by Chiron stamping his hoof into the marble floor. He raised a glass and said, "To the gods!"

Everyone else, except for Mr. D who was just sitting there, did the same and said, "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of various foods, from which Naruto grabbed a steak, a pomegranate, bread, and a few other things. He noticed Percy looking at his newly filled cup of blue soda solemnly.

"Percy…" he said as Percy looked up, "We'll find her. Don't feel down about it, get stronger to protect the people you find precious to you. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Percy's eyes steeled with new resolve as he said, "Thanks" before turning toward a plate of brisket being passed his way.

Naruto saw everyone standing up and moving toward the fire, so he grabbed the stuff on his plate and went toward it himself.

As the person in front of him said, "Hermes", Naruto was wondering who his father was, or who his grandfathers were before he stepped up the fire himself.

He immediately scooped everything on his plate, as well as some of his sake, into the flames and said quietly, "To the gods, and thanks dad…and lady Hestia, to show you aren't forgotten" he said scooping in some strawberries.

When he scooped it in, he certainly wasn't expecting the smell. To him it smelled like Ichiraku's ramen, which made him both a little sad but it also made him hungrier. As he turned to leave, Mr. D, who was still sitting at table 12, said, "Hold on Uzumaki, look back at the flames."

Naruto did just that, and the sight of what was there almost made him cry. There was a bowl of Ichiraku's ramen hovering just above the fire.

"ICHIRAKU'S!" Naruto shouted before he grabbed his ramen and began jumping for joy.

The rest of the campers had their jaws on the floor.

"How'd he do that?" Chiron asked Mr. D, who smiled and said

"Between you and me, he gave all of us god's our favorite food, so we decided to give him his…"

Chiron's mouth made an O shape before he went back to eating his broccoli.

When everyone had returned to their seats, Chiron pounded his hoof again to get everyone's attention.

Mr. D got up with a sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels. "

A bunch of cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have some new campers today; Peter Johnson and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Mr. Namikaze has also agreed to take over the swordsman, archery, and spearman classes starting in two weeks. He's also starting a new combined combat class that all campers are encouraged to attend. Do you have anything you'd like to add, Naruto? "

When he finished, he was looking at the ceiling, which made everyone think he was bored.

"Nah, except for the fact that my friends name is Percy Jackson, and that I would like to invite you all over to my cabin after dinner tonight, I got nothing to say."

The campers were really confused, and were looking around to find Naruto.

"Oh? And when did you get a cabin?" Mr. D asked, still apparently talking to the ceiling.

"Eh, I made one earlier today. By the way, I'm betting you know who my dad is, so say thank you to him for me the next time you see him."

Finally, some camper got the bright idea to look at where Mr. D was looking, where he saw a certain blonde hanging upside down, doing crunches while eating his ramen which was supported by a beam. His only reaction was to start stuttering and pointing at the ceiling.

Everyone looked at the ceiling, expecting to see a spider or something, but instead seeing Naruto. He noticed this, and decided to give a Kakashi wave, smiling and saying, "Yo".

"How are you doing that!?" one of the Hermes campers asked, to which Naruto simply replied

"I'm a ninja, that's how. I can also create clones and control the wind." As he said this Chiron promptly fainted from shock, but the camps attention was focused solely on the blonde.

Mr. D cut through the staring, saying "Well, usually the camp goes and does some campfire stuff, roasting marshmallows, you know…"

"Actually, I don't, but I do have a fire pit that we can use in my main building."

"Alright, then as soon as Chiron here wakes up, we'll go. And no, this really isn't up for debate." Mr. D said with a slight, but uncaring glare toward the campers.

After pouring about a gallon of cold water on the centaur, he woke up, and everyone followed Naruto into the forest. Some of the campers were pretty freaked out about going into the forest at night, but most of them just kept going not really caring one way or another. After about a five minute walk, they reached the border of Naruto's property.

"Alright…"Naruto said, "Just follow this path to the main building. It's the big one with the fountain out front. I have some things to prepare before you get there, so see ya!" And with that Naruto Hirashin'd away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had been waiting for thirty minutes before the rest of the group showed up. All he had needed to do was set the fire for the campfire, so he'd decided to make some improvements to his new house. He'd added a pantry, a real bathroom with a flushable toilet, and a side room for Tori, who he'd summoned to help him explain what a ninja was. Unfortunately, when Naruto built the room, he built it for a car sized fox, not a bus sized one.

"Damn Tori! I thought you said you were going to be the size of a car, not a bus!"

"Well that's what I expected too, but this morning you got a power up or something, and now I'm the size of a double-decker bus! Stop getting so powerful so quickly! It hurts like hell and now I have 4 tails! That means fanvixens!"

"Whatever dude, I know you love it." He said as a red fox got pink. "Anyway, I have guests coming over, so could you shrink down a bit?"

"Sure. Where are we anyways?"

"Camp half-blood, my house, your room…or what used to be your room."

After Tori shrunk down to the size he was before, they moved into the big building, to see that people still weren't there.

"So, uh, when are they coming?"

"I honestly don't know…"

Not but a few seconds later, the first awestruck camper wandered through the pillars. It was Annabeth, followed by Percy, then Grover, then Mr. D and Chiron, then the rest of them. One by one everyone sat down in the Odeon, facing the campfire, where Naruto had some smore's being mass produced by clones.

After everyone got a smore, Chiron asked, "So how are you able to do all of this?"

Naruto, who was eating his own smore, looked up and said, "Probably because I'm not from this world…" before he went back to eating.

When he said this, a few campers gagged on their food, but the majority of those there were kind of expecting that. "So where are you from?" Chiron asked

"From another world, or dimension, or something like that, called the elemental nations. There are five nations, the land of fire, earth, mist, lightning, and wind. We have god's there too, but we also have giant demons. Allegedly, a long time ago a man came along and gave us our powers for peace and to provide leverage against the demons. He defeated a demon that threatened to destroy the world by sealing it inside of himself, but he couldn't hold the power, so he split it into nine, less powerful demons and created our moon."

"So what happened to those nine demons?" Annabeth asked

Naruto's face darkened and said, "They lived in peace for a while, but eventually humans decided to use them for war. They were sealed inside of children, called Jinchuriki, who were hated and despised for something they didn't do."

Everyone seemed shocked and saddened. How could people hate a child for something like that?

"So how were they sealed?" Chiron asked

"I could explain it, but I suppose it would be easier to show you. Tori, can you help me out with this?"

The fox nodded and did some hand signs with his tails, and the room got dark. Suddenly, they were in a forest, surrounded by people yelling stuff out in Japanese.

Naruto's voice came from seemingly everywhere, saying, "This is just outside of where I grew up, in the village of Konoha. The people around you are ninja, like me. They are fighting one of the nine demons."

A giant fox crashed though the forest behind them, while those who were fighting were trying to hold it back.

Naruto spoke again, saying, "I'll switch the dialogue over to English so you can understand."

"Hold the line! We need to hold it off until the Yondaime arrives!"

A giant toad appeared in front of the fox, with a yellow haired man standing on top. The ninja began cheering, saying, "The Yondaime is here! We're saved!"

"I think it's time for us to change positions." Naruto's voice boomed out.

Suddenly, they were all on top of the toad's head, which grossed some of the Aphrodite girls out, but everyone was too fixated on the fight to say anything.

The blonde man called out to the toad, "Gamabunta, hold him off! I need a few more seconds!"

"This is harder than it looks, Gaki. Hurry it up!"

A few seconds passed before the blonde called out "**Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin!**"

A being appeared behind him, which literally radiated death to the point where even Dionysus, who had come face to face with Hades, was shaking in fear; the feeling put out by this guy was at least twice as much as him. Suddenly, a bright flash engulfed everyone. When it cleared, the only one left was the blonde man, who was holding a baby in his arms.

"Hey there Naruto. This is your father. This will be the last time we see each other for a while. I have to go and negotiate with the god of death for your mother. I hope they see you as a hero. Mark my words; I will come back for you. I know you'll be strong; you have my power and your mother's spirit after all. I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but I couldn't ask anyone else. Above all else, I love you and your mother loves you. Goodbye Naruto."

The blonde man disappeared in a flash, leaving Naruto there for a second, before he was found by an old man with a grey point beard and a cane, who picked up the now crying Naruto and began going back to the village. The memory began to fade into black.

Everyone blinked and found themselves back in Naruto's Odeon. Many of the people there, including Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Chiron, were teary eyed.

After a few minutes, Naruto spoke up again and said, "That's how I know how they were treated, because I was one. Now I think that's enough for tonight. Maybe one of these days I can show you guys my team, and maybe a mission or two."

A few minutes passed before people started to get up, albeit shakily, and walk over to the blonde. Most of them walked over to him and gave him a pat on the back or shook his hand, but some just walked away, unable to face the blonde right now.

Eventually only Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Chiron, and Mr. D were left. Mr. D had summoned a bottle of pure sake and was drinking it, surprisingly without interference, while Grover was bawling into Percy, and Annabeth was crying into Chiron.

"How could your own father do that do you?" Percy managed to say, "I mean, my father left too, but I didn't have a demon sealed inside me, and I wasn't hated by everyone like you were…"

"Eh, I dealt with it. And I did have some people who cared. The man who picked me up I later considered to be my grandfather, there were the ramen shop people, and there was Iruka, who I thought of as an older brother."

"But that's not enough!" yelled a momentarily recovered Annabeth.

Naruto looked sadly at her and said, "It was all I had."

That just made her start bawling more, caused Percy to shudder, and Mr. D to take larger drinks of his alcohol. He already knew what happened to the blonde, seeing as everyone had been informed of what had happened to him when he came here. It was part of the reason he actually respected the blonde; that and having a demon with the strength of a titan inside of him as well as the fact that he'd probably be one of the few to be able to drink at his level.

Chiron was in a temporary shutdown. Sure, he was surprised at Naruto's abilities, but he hadn't thought the blonde had suffered as much as he did. So he asked the only thought that came to mind.

"So Naruto, do you hate your father for what he did?"

"No, I don't hate him, especially if he got mom back. But either way, I'm probably going to give him and both my grandfathers a nice hard sock in the gut if I see them. After that, I'm open to building a relationship."

Chiron smiled and said, "Do you think you can help me with these four? I think you may have broken them temporarily…"

"Sure" he said before four clones popped into existence. "Take Percy and Annabeth back to their cabins, help Chiron with Grover, and get Mr. D to the big house."

Soon with the clones help, everyone was gone but Chiron and Grover, who had only just stopped crying.

As they were about to leave, Grover turned around and said, "You aren't alone anymore Naruto. I hope you know that Percy and I will always have your back, and the same could probably be said for Annabeth and even Mr. D…"

That last part came out rather oddly for the young satyr, but nonetheless, Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks G-man. I know. Now off to bed." Grover gave a mock salute, and then ran after Chiron and the clone accompanying them. As soon as they were out of sight, Naruto plopped down next on a leather seat next to a now dog sized Tori.

"Do you think I did the right thing Tori?"

"Yeah, my opinion is that the sooner you got that over with, the better."

"Thanks, what do you think Kura?"

"_Although I'm glad you got it out of the way, it doesn't help but bring up bad memories for me…"_

"I know, but to take your mind off of it you want to help me train?"

"_Sure, but you need to get to sleep first, dork."_

"Oh, right…hehe…come on Tori, off to bed!"

"But I just got here!" Tori pouted

"And that genjutsu you did didn't take anything out of you?"

"Alright…" he grumbled, "But I want rabbit stew one of these days…"

Naruto chuckled and put it on his mental to do list before he went to bed after an exhausting day.

**Annddd done! Sorry about the delay, but my computer crashed before I saved. I had fully intended to intro Naruto's father in this chapter, but I decided to not to in favor of an epic Naruto/Ares fight. Next chapter though, it cannot be put off any longer! He will be intro'd!**

**I'm not going to put a time on this chapter. Many readers got upset when I didn't publish, but I will have it done soon!**

**If any of you are upset about the change, send me a P.M and I'll give you a hint.**

**Still need a beta!**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Caio!**


	7. Ch7: One Man Army

**Goood evening ladies and gentlemen…**

**I think it's about time that you all found out Naruto's heritage, don't you think?**

**Before we get to that though, I've decided to open this story up to a vote for pairings. Maximum vote of two times, and you can vote by going to my profile, PMing me, or reviewing your responses. All female characters are available from the Percy Jackson series, save for Artemis and Hera. **

**And now, on with the show!**

**Naruto: Son of the gods**

**Ch.7**

**One man army**

For the next few days, Naruto began to get more at ease with how things worked at the camp. Each morning, he took Greek with Percy from Annabeth. He quickly discovered that he could read Greek pretty well, but in writing the language he had trouble with. He frequently slipped back into Kanji, or made a mistake on a letter that turned it into Latin, which both Annabeth and Chiron seemed pretty irked about.

After that, he'd pretty much hang out with Percy all day. For some reason, Grover wasn't around very much and Annabeth was teaching Greek, so he decided to just see what Percy was doing. Besides, he was fun to hang around.

The first place they went was with Chiron to the archery range. While Percy was attempting to shoot, Naruto visited with the archers, and found out that many of them had no hand to hand skills what so ever, something that Naruto said he would change as soon as he started teaching. He would have asked a few more questions, but stopped when an arrow sailed past his ear and into the helmet of one of the campers.

Next, he followed Percy to the track, only to see him get floored by the wood nymphs. Of course, everyone else did to, but Percy took it rather hard. No one bothered asking if Naruto could match their speed or participate. It was the general consensus of everyone there that if you could practically teleport anywhere you wanted; you were probably the fastest person in camp.

Percy tried out wrestling next, but was quickly trounced by Clarisse, who decided to beat some of her frustrations out on the black haired teen. When Naruto was asked if he was going to participate, he laughed for a minute and said,

"I'm more of the 'I'm going to beat you up with my bear hands' kind of guy."

No one really looked shocked at that, seeing as how Naruto was a ninja, and from what they saw of his world, was probably trained in at least one form of unarmed combat.

Percy, by this point, was starting to seem down, until Naruto suggested he try canoeing. Percy still looked down, but decided he might as well try it.

In a small canoe race, someone from each cabin tried to paddle from one end of the camps bay to Naruto's new yacht and back. Percy had won by a landslide, with Naruto coming in a close second, and Clarisse coming in third.

It may not have been what everyone was expecting, but it made Percy feel better, and so after he won, Naruto invited him over to his yacht for a bite to eat and a drink. He also had a second goal to this though, as all the camp councilors were watching over the two, trying to figure out who their parents were.

For Naruto, it was pretty obvious as to Percy's dad was. I mean, who else is good on a boat and is able to make bathrooms blow up with water. For himself though, he had no idea. He was good at any challenge that was put before him, whether it was smithing or archery, except for reading; especially reading and writing a response. For some reason, he hated writing, as if his D.N.A had done it for centuries or something and got tired of it. Maybe that's what old man Sarutobi was talking about when he was cussing out paper work in his office.

A few days had passed like this. On Thursday, he followed Percy to the sword fighting lesson. He still hadn't taken over the class, so Luke was still teaching it.

"Hey Percy, Naruto! Good to see ya!" Luke shouted as they were approaching.

The two teens in question just waved to Luke, who went back to showing the class how to make a successful right hand strike. Naruto created a clone and went off to practice on his personal dummy, which was made of metal. Naruto didn't tell anyone why he was doing this, but many assumed that he was actually trying to cut through it. Most didn't believe that he could, but in one of his training sessions with Kura and Raimei, they'd both mentioned that the sword could cut through metal, but only if the wielder was strong enough to use it. He asked them if they meant physical strength, to which they nodded no, but said nothing further on the matter except that he'd have to figure it out himself.

After a while, Naruto noticed that he hadn't made any progress on cutting through it, so sighed and sheathed his sword before turning back to the class. By this point, they'd all paired up and were about to begin sparring. Naruto quickly hopped over to them, and noticed that they were all looking to Luke to begin. He was paired up with Percy, who looked somewhat nervous at fighting the swordsman.

Luke, however, said nothing, and instead looked at Naruto for the go ahead. Naruto quickly climbed to the top of a small post that had an excellent view of the training area before he said "Begin!"

Immediately, everyone went into action against their opponent. Naruto looked over everyone at least once, but kept most of his focus on Percy and Luke. Naruto had seen some of what Percy could do, and decided to see if Percy could do it again.

By the time he called a break, Percy still hadn't, although he had provided some comedic relief when he got bopped on the head for keeping his guard and stance to low. As everyone went over to the drink cooler, Naruto approached Luke and asked him if he could do what he normally did after that little spar. Luke nodded, before yelling at everyone, "Okay, everyone circle up!"

Everyone quickly formed into a circle surrounding Naruto and Luke. Naruto nodded at Luke, who then said, "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo.".

The Hermes guys were suppressing smiles. Naruto figured they'd been in Percy's shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used him for a punching bag. After conversing quietly with Naruto, Luke told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.

"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique." He glanced at Naruto and said, "Although some guy's get lucky and get it from the start." Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the face Naruto made. It wasn't because they thought he got lucky, it was because Naruto had soundly beaten them all into the dirt on his first try.

After everyone had finished laughing, he demonstrated the move on Percy in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of his hand.

"Now in real time," he said, after Percy had retrieved my weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"

Percy nodded, and Luke lunged. Percy managed to keep his sword away from Luke just long enough so that he got a shot at Luke's sword. Within a few seconds it was over: Luke's sword was on the ground and Percy had his sword an inch from Luke's chest.

Everyone was quiet, except for Naruto who couldn't help but laugh at their faces. Of course, he'd seen it before on the hill, but it was still funny as hell to Naruto.

"Sorry?" Percy said worriedly, but Luke's scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"

Naruto saw his reluctance, and decided to intervene.

"Actually Luke, I think that's all he's got right now. Plus, his sword is unbalanced. I think we'd get even better results with one that was balanced for Percy."

Luke nodded, before asking Naruto if he would demonstrate again.

"Sure, but do you really want your ass kicked again?"

Luke smirked and said, "You just had beginners luck, that's all. I'll show you what a real swordsman is!"

Luke charged, and within 30 seconds it was all over. Naruto parried Luke's strike while getting in close and using the blunt side to do what Luke had described. This time though, the sword flew into the air, only to be caught by Naruto, who then twirled around in midair and landed with the swords crisscrossed across Luke's neck.

"Dude, you seriously need to learn to stop lunging at me" he said as he disengaged and gave Luke back his sword.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be as educational."Luke replied with a smirk.

Everyone thought they were insane, except for Percy, who had a smile on his face, knowing that Naruto always took things to the highest possible level without going overboard.

Friday afternoon, Grover, Percy, and Naruto were resting on the pier. Well, more like Grover and Percy were resting; Naruto was complaining with a councilor after being told he couldn't do the lava wall anymore because he could just walk up it.

"So how'd your conversation with Mr. D go?" Percy asked

Grover turned yellow before he replied, "Fine. Just Great"

"So your career is still on track then?"

Grover looked at him nervously and said, "C-Chiron told you I want a searchers license?"

"Well... No. He just said you had big plans, you know ... And that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"

"Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete. Although he did say that Naruto had proven his worth, but that you were the one I originally had to protect, so you would be what determined everything."

"Wait, so Naruto was basically just along for the ride?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I thought you were there to protect us both."

"Well, I was, but you were my original assignment. He came in around fall break, remember?"

"Yeah, but still…I mean honestly it seems hard to remember life without him around."

"True, but that really doesn't matter for this. I need to protect you or something in order to get my license."

"But that isn't so bad. I mean, all I need to do is get a quest, right?"

"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... And even if you did, why would you want me along?"

"Of course I'd want you along!"

Grover stared glumly into the water "Yeah, but I have no skills…I mean, you're a good swordsman, and then there's Naruto…he's on a league of his own…what do I have?"

"Personally, I think you'd be good at kick boxing. I can give you some lessons if you want." A voice said from their right.

"How long have you been here Naruto?"

"Since the searchers license thingy…"

"So you heard the entire thing about the quest?"

"Yep, and I will help you with that Grover, but if you want to more help, then ask for it! Learn a combat skill or something! And be a little more confident in yourself… and lastly don't become so focused on one thing that it consumes you and eventually kills you…"

Grover and Percy looked at Naruto, surprised by his words.

"I'm not saying to give up on your dreams, but I am saying that it's not good to be obsessed with one thing like that. I knew I guy back where I'm from who almost died, and his would be last words were about killing his brother, who killed his entire family…and I imagine if I had stayed any longer, I may have seen him go insane for the drive to get power to kill him…I'm not comparing you to him, just telling you to be careful, alright?"

Grover and Percy were awestruck by Naruto's little speech. After a few minutes of silence, Grover said, "Yeah, alright Naruto".

Naruto nodded before he stood up and did a back flip on to the water, saying "Well, see you guy's later!" Leaving a somewhat inspired satyr and a mystified half-blood who was wondering how Naruto was standing on water.

Naruto, as he rushed away from his friends, decided to try and explore a little more of the camp, specifically the area where he came in through. It took him about five minutes to reach the big pine tree on the hill by ninja jumping. He could see the remains of his car being cleaned up by a few street sweepers; mainly there was only glass left.

He remembered the view of the area slightly from a few nights ago, so he decided to lean against the tree, or at least he tried to. As he sat down he felt a few electric shocks come from the tree, which he certainly wasn't expecting, so he stood with a small yelp. Unfortunately, Annabeth, who was down in the valley below, happened to see this exchange and take it completely the wrong way.

"Hey, Naruto, what in Hades are you doing!"She yelled as she stomped up the hill.

"Ack, what did I do?" he asked as he laid back on the ground in front of the tree.

"Were you trying to get out of camp?!" She yelled as she made it up to where he was laying.

""No no nothing like that, I just wanted to see the view from the hilltop, and when I sat down the tree shocked me…"

"Why did you even try to do that? Don't you know that's Thalia's tree?"

"Who's Thalia?" Naruto asked

Annabeth's eyes took a sorrowful look as she looked at the tree. "She's someone very special to me. She got turned into a tree by her father when she almost died protecting me and Luke from an army of monsters…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"No, its fine…"she gave a slight smile as she said, "You know if you asked her, she'd probably let you sit there…"

"Alright, I'll try that. Sorry for startling you Annabeth…"

"No problem, but you'd better be ready to fight later. I'm not losing tonight!" She said with a confident smirk as she turned and started to go back down the hill.

Naruto smiled at his new friend's antics and made his way back to the tree. When he reached it he said kind of awkwardly, "Sorry about earlier. Name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of unknown…If you let me sit here, I'll come up here every time I can and tell you what's going on, alright?"

He honestly didn't expect any kind of reply, so he just sat down, without getting shocked this time, and began to tell Thalia's tree about himself.

Minutes turned into hours, and soon enough it was getting dark. The conch horn blew signaling dinner.

"Well, it's time for me to go Thalia. I'll be back tomorrow, ok?"

He got a slight shock on his backside, urging him to stand up. "Yeah, alright, I get it. I'll still be back tomorrow."

He made quick time to the dining hall, sitting with the Athena cabin to discuss strategy and thank Annabeth for what she suggested earlier.

Dinner passed by quickly, and soon enough it was time for capture the flag.

When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and all the campers stood at their tables.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

"And those would be the flags…"Naruto thought out loud

The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins, as well as Naruto, who was a cabin by himself, or at least owner of the new Odeon. Apparently, privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities-in order to win support.

Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what Naruto had seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. Aphrodite's sons and daughters Naruto wasn't too worried about. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. "_They might be a problem_" Naruto noted mentally. That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet. Naruto smirked, "Oh this will be fun"

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game, except for Naruto's area. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal. Looking over at Percy, Naruto noticed that he was looking at everything in awe.

He quickly redirected his attention toward Annabeth, who was calling his name.

"So, when are you going to get ready?" she was asked

Naruto smirked and said, "KAI!"

A poof of smoke later, and Naruto was most definitely the most imposing figure there, so much so that everyone actually stopped what they were doing and looked at him. He was dressed in light samurai armor, which had a single orange stripe running through the breastplate. It went through a large Uzumaki swirl in the middle of the breastplate. The armguards were black, with a single white stripe running along the length to the shoulders. There were no undersides to the guards though, so the arms had optimal movement. The leggings armor went down to the shins, but was only present on the outside of the leg. It too was painted black with a white stripe. The shin and foot guards were adjusted to allow for optimal movement, but were not visible. They were tucked under the pants he was wearing. He was wearing black shinobi sandals with iron reinforcements for added kicking power.

He was wearing a samurai helm went down to the shoulders. The middle of the forehead supported the Uzumaki whirlpool, which was surrounded by what looked to be a cherry blossom tree. On the back of the breastplate, nine orange tails stretched from his tailbone, two to wrap around his waist as belt, two stretched to his breasts, two to the undersides of his arms, two that wrapped around his collarbone, and one stretching the length of his spine, connecting to the back of his helmet. His sword was connected to the fox tail belt on his left side. His right side sported a kunai and shuriken pouch in the armor, and on his back he had a bow with a seal ingrained on it to summon arrows at will.

The most intimidating thing though, was his mask. It was made of bronze, and had six whisker marks on the cheeks. The mask had openings for the eyes and mouth, but the mask turned Naruto's eyes red and slitted without relying on Kura's chakra. The whisker marks seemed to glow with an ethereal redness. There was a small white goatee attached to the chin of the mask, giving Naruto the look of a wise, but evil warrior.

All this combined made everyone shiver, and the opposing team to unanimously think one thought, _"We are sooo screwed."_

"_**Does this work?"**_ he asked Annabeth in a demonic voice that his mask changed it to.

Annabeth was too scared to answer the man in front of her, so she just nodded dumbly before she noticed something and said, "W-w-we need you to wear some blue though…and could you turn the demonic thing off until we start?"

Naruto just touched the center of his armor, which turned the various white stripes on his armor blue, and said in a normal voice, "No problem."

Annabeth smiled and shouted, "Blue team! Forward!"

Everyone on the team cheered and shook their swords and followed Annabeth down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at them as they headed off toward the north, except at Naruto, who they were to afraid of.

As Percy ran forward to talk to Annabeth, Naruto hung back to talk to Luke.

"Dude, where on earth did you get that?" he asked

Naruto smirked and said, "I made it myself. My clones have been working on it all week."

"Right, by the way, how many of those can you make?"

"Well, if I use my own energy, anywhere from 750 to 1,500…but if I use demon chakra, easily 10to 20 thousand…

"….Dude, you're a one man army….and they all have your abilities?"

"Yep"

"Well I have a job for you now. You're going to be a frontline hitter. I want you to create 400 clones and have them spread out. You're going to punch through the front line, and get their flag, if at all possible. I want 100 of your clones to hang back and help Percy with border patrol."

"Cool. By the way, I can give them all a slight amount of demon power so that they change their masks and can take up to ten hits. You want me to do that?"

Luke smiled and said, "Gods yes! And remind me to never let you be on the other team!"

As soon as they entered the forest, Naruto stopped and said, "Everyone, stand back!"

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

As 400 clones popped into existence, the original channeled a little demon chakra and said, "You all know what to do. I want 50 archers and 50 swords on border patrol. The rest of you, divide as you please, but I would prefer 150 of each on the charge. Now then…"he said as he tapped the center of his armor again and the conch horn blew, "_**let's get to it!"**_ before each Naruto disappeared.

Annabeth and the rest of the campers weren't expecting that, but each and every one of them had a smirk on their face. Finally, Annabeth said, "I think we just won."

Cue Architects/ Rise Against

All the Naruto's quickly passed the steam that divided the two sides and formed ranks, swordsmen in front, archers behind, with the original Naruto behind them all.

"_**Archers! At the ready!"**_ he called as each archer summoned a blunted arrow

"_**Ready! Volley!"**_ Each Naruto fired a single shot, 150 in total, into the forest. Several arrows hit their marks, each marked by an easily distinguishable metallic noise.

"_**Ready Swords!"**_ the original called as each Naruto pulled out an identical copy Raimei from their sheaths.

"_**CHARGE!"**_ and all of the Naruto's let out a _**"Chāji"**_ and ran into the forest. Several clones met their enemies and tied them up with ninja wire. Naruto himself met with the flag guard, and quickly had him tied to a tree with ninja wire.

He quickly grabbed the flag and began running back to his side. Several clones had begun dispelling; telling Naruto that he'd managed to take down almost everyone. Oddly enough, Clarisse was missing, as were several of her fellow campers. He made good time with about 15 clones acting as body guards.

Within 2 minutes, he'd made it back to where Percy was fighting off those missing Ares campers. He looked worse for wear, more then likely he had been being soundly beaten before he stepped in the water. Naruto started hearing yelling from his right and left, and was about to have his body guards deal with them, but stopped when he saw the blue helmets.

Clarisse realized too late that she was going up against a ninja, and tried to stop Naruto, but too late as Naruto splashed through the creek. Cheers broke out on Naruto's side as the banner changed from red with a boar and a spear to orange with an Uzumaki swirl in the middle. The swirl became more defined and continued swirling, almost as if it were waiting for something.

End music

Annabeth and Percy were talking about something. She probably noticed his healing ability with water or something. Chiron distracted his attention though as he came trotting over. Chiron started saying something to Naruto, but he wasn't listening. Something was wrong, there was something else there, something that didn't belong.

His suspicions were proved correct when a howl ripped through the forest. Chiron shouted in ancient Greek, "Stand ready! My bow!" while Naruto yelled to his remaining clones, "Men! Battle positions!"

Annabeth drew her sword as what made the noise came into view. On the rocks above Percy and Annabeth was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. And it was staring right at Percy.

"So he thinks he's top dog, eh? Well, let's make it clear." As Naruto said this, 9 tails of chakra rose behind him. He quickly let out a growl and a howl 10 times more powerful than the one that the dog in front of him. Many thought they should be scared, but when Naruto roared, a calming aura washed over them.

The dog turned its attention to Naruto for a second and whimpered before it went back to growling at Percy.

"Percy, run!" Annabeth yelled

She tried to step in front of him, but it was too fast, and jumped over her and tore through Percy's armor. Naruto had enough as did his clones and Chiron apparently, as they all nocked arrows and fired into the thing at least 40 times each.

When they stopped firing, the beast was a literal pincushion, as Naruto had bought time for his clones to get into position around the beast. Naruto dispelled his clones and walked up to the downed Percy with Chiron.

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... They're not supposed to ..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

I didn't detect any summonings during the match, which means that it was either summoned earlier today or it has been here for a while. Everyone watched the hellhound disappear into shadow before Annabeth pointed out the obvious.

"You're wounded, quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm okay."

"Just do it Perc." Naruto said pinching the bridge of his masks nose.

Percy stepped into the water and the entire camp watched as his wounds began to close up. Several of the campers gasped, but Naruto just started laughing.

Percy glared at Naruto and asked, "Something funny, Naruto?"

Wiping a tear from his eye, Naruto said, "I'm just surprised it took sir seaweed this long."

"Huh?" Percy said before he noticed everyone was staring above his head. When he looked up, the green, three tipped spear symbol of Poseidon was already beginning to fade.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good. "

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around him, campers started kneeling, except for Naruto, including the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.

"My father?" he asked, obviously completely bewildered.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

"Well as interesting as that may be, I think you'll be more surprised by this one…" a voice said from the rocks where the hellhound came from.

Everyone looked up and saw a young woman, about Naruto's age. Her eyes were silvery yellow, and she had auburn hair. Naruto only had one thought when he saw her, _"Beautiful"_

He was interrupted by Chiron, who bowed and said, "Lady Artemis? What are you doing here?"

Naruto blanched and hoped that she hadn't read his thoughts just then, but quickly bowed as did everyone else.

"I'm actually here on the behalf of my father. My first duty is to announce the claiming of Naruto, and then the council would like to meet with him." She turned toward Naruto and said, "And yes I was reading your thoughts, but I'm rather flattered that you think so highly of me. Perhaps we can get to know each other better…over tea?"

"Sure, I'd like that _Artie_." He said with a wink. He wasn't sure why he did that, but hoped to Zeus that she wasn't going to kill him.

Artemis blushed before she pouted and crossed her arms and said, "Fine, but I get to call you fishcake if you call me Artie, alright?"

"Sure" Naruto said begrudgingly.

Chiron couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, the council wanted to talk with Naruto directly, but the fact that Artemis and him were flirting was just over his head. And then there was the fact that Artemis was blushing like a school girl with a crush. What happened to the hating men thing?

"Now then Artie, weren't you about to say something about my father?"

Artemis blushed before she said, "Alright then cake-kun. Camp half-blood, I would like to introduce you to…

**Annddd…JK! **

"I would like to introduce you to Naruto, son of Zeus, Grandson of Hades, and Great-Grandson of Poseidon, sufferer of 1000 pains, blessed by the 12 gods, and future god and heir to the throne of Olympus…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!"

**Now that's a wrap!**

**Right, so I'm making Naruto all powerful now, but he isn't god like yet, but that will happen. **

**Also, I'm not a romance writer, but I'll try my best for the time being. I could really use tips for that…also, as always, I need a beta, but I'm slowly giving up on that idea.**

**Right, so how is Naruto the son of Zeus? What did Artemis mean by heir to the throne? And what's Naruto's reaction going to be when he meets his father? And why on earth is Artemis flirting with him? Find out next time on Naruto, Son of the Gods!**

**Keep readin and reveiwing!**

**Ciao!**


	8. Ch8: Son of the Gods

**Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Naruto: Son of the Gods.**

**First of all, glad you all liked the last chapter. Many of you were surprised at who his father was, as well as that he was heir to the throne of Olympus. This does not mean what you think it means though, as will be explained in this chapter. **

**Also, the poll will be up until the St. Louis arch. It is a blind poll, but right now Hestia and Athena are in the lead. Please keep voting! Also, for those of you haven't guessed, this is a Naruto+3 story, meaning a small harem.**

**I also received a few critiques as to how fast Naruto was trusting people. In my opinion, the fox thing just needed to get out of the way, and he hasn't told them about the two entities that can speak to him, nor has he gone over how badly he was abused. **

**Also, the Artie thing was a slip of the tongue on Naruto's part, as the note involving Artemis mentioned her as Artie, but she decided to turn it into a game for reasons you will find out this chapter. And yes, they will be dating. For those of you that think its odd, Hera and Zeus are bro and sis, Hades is married to his niece, and Aphrodite and Ares as well as Hephaestus are all half siblings, or related in some way. Some of you think I'm going a little too fast with that, but I wasn't planning on anything happening for a while. It will happen though. **

**So let's get to it then, shall we?**

**I cannot claim ownership of Naruto, Percy Jackson, or any songs in this fic. The story is mine though.**

**Naruto: Son of the Gods**

**Ch.8**

**Son of the Gods **

"WHAT!"

Naruto and Artemis were both clearing their ears as the entire camp began to react in different ways. Chiron was slapping himself, Grover had fainted, Annabeth was just staring at Naruto, and Percy was smiling knowing that he had at least one close family connection at camp.

The flag that Naruto was holding changed, now on either side of the swirl was a lightning bolt, while the swirl was intersected by a green trident. In each corner of the banner, a drinking horn appeared, symbolizing Hades.

"Well, now that that's been taken care of, Naruto and I have a meeting to attend. Don't worry Chiron; I'll have him back by daybreak."

Artemis hopped down from where she was standing and grabbed Naruto's arm before they disappeared in a shroud of twinkling stars.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself standing on the corner of 34th and 6th ave, in Manhattan, better known as where the empire state building was located.

"Come on cake-kun." Artemis said as she dragged him through a small crowd of people to the doors of the building.

Naruto grumbled, but was dragged along nonetheless. Naruto had avoided this place ever since he came he the first time, when he was getting acquainted with the city. The lobby was always stuffed, and people were trying to sell him things the entire time. By the time he got to the viewing deck, and hour and a half had passed, and then he was basically pushed around the area till he got back to the elevator. He didn't even get a souvenir.

When Artemis pushed through the doors though, he was shocked to find the area basically empty. Walking up to the desk, Artemis said, "Evening Bob, how's it going?"

"Buzz off." He said without even looking up from his book.

Artemis sighed and said, "This is why I hate men. Bob, would you prefer to be turned into an antelope or a deer?"

Bob looked up from his book wide eyed, and quickly realized who he was talking to.

"L-l-lady Artemis? I'm sorry for my actions…but, ah, why are you here? Don't you bosses usually take the express?"

"Yes, but this time, we have a guest and dad wanted me to show him around."

"O-oh? And who's the big wig who gets the tour?"

Naruto stepped up and said, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, nice to meet you!"

Bob shook Naruto's offered hand before paling and saying, "Wait a minute…did you say Uzumaki? As in, Kushina Uzumaki, second wife of Zeus?"

"Yep, that's my mom!"

Bob just paled even more and gave Naruto a small key card before he crumpled into his desk, crying something about, 'murder' and 'I'm so dead'. Naruto sweat dropped and said thank you before rushing off to where Artemis was standing, next to one of the office elevators.

"So what do I do now?" Naruto asked

"Just put that card into the security slot." Artemis said

So he did as he was told, and as the card disappeared, a new button labeled 600 appeared. Naruto pressed it and the elevator lurched into motion.

'I'll be' by Edwin McCain started playing, which made it a little awkward in the elevator.

"…So your guy's security guard is named Bob?"

"Yep."

"Cool…"

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

He stepped out onto a narrow stone walkway which seemed to be hovering in the air. Below them was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of them were white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. Following the stairway to its end, there rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces-a city of mansions all with white columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. Naruto could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

"Wow…" was the only thing that Naruto could say.

Naruto passed through Olympus in a daze. Things were being sold and bought, lesser gods laughed and drank wine, and muses were playing next to fountains or in parks. Whenever Naruto passed anyone though, they would stop what they were doing and bow, which Naruto didn't particularly like, but accepted it as necessary.

He saw a few things he would have liked to look at in some stalls, but he didn't have time to stop, as was evident by Artemis pulling him by his ear.

"O wow oww!" Naruto yelled as he was dragged to the palace.

"Well, if you want to come back here later and get something, be my guest. But right now, we have something more important to deal with."

Naruto pouted and said, "You're no fun Artie…"

Artemis smiled and said, "Only when I need to be cake-kun"

They quickly entered a large courtyard, where Artemis stopped and said, "Well, I have to go now. Just go through the big doors in a minute. After that, I'll help you get back to camp." She leaned in and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek before she giggled and ran off.

Naruto was seriously stupefied, and blushing like a tomato. Wasn't she supposed to be a man hater or something? And why was she flirting with him so much? Not that he minded of course, she was actually really beautiful. Naruto shook himself clear of his thoughts and composed himself to meet with the council…and his father.

As he approached the great doors, he whispered to himself, "Ok, I can do this…" before he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The first thing he noticed when he entered was that the room was structured like the cabins were at camp. There were 12 seats for the twelve high Olympian gods, formed in a U shape. All of the seats were filled, and there was a large flat screen T.V hanging between the seats in the middle. The weirdest thing was that all the gods were around 10 feet tall, and each chair had different attributes, as did their occupants. Poseidon looked like a beachgoer, Ares was wearing a standard U.S army uniform, and Zeus was wearing a pinstripe suit.

Naruto sighed and went to the middle of the U, standing directly in front of his father, whom he bowed to slightly and said, "Lord Zeus."

Zeus seemed saddened by what he said, and stepping down from his chair, said, "Why do you not address me as your father? Do you feel hatred toward me for what I did?" he asked the last part softly and just barely above a whisper, but the hall they were in amplified it.

Naruto gave a genuine smile and said, "No, I just wanted to get you out of your chair…" before he disappeared and reappeared in front of Zeus and shoved a chakra enhanced punch into his stomach, which caused all the gods to flinch and threw the massive Zeus back into his chair with a loud thud.

"That was for sealing a demon into me and abandoning me. I would do more, but I'm sure that Kaa-san already has, so I'll let it slide." All of the gods except for Zeus started laughing at that.

Zeus sat up and started rubbing the back of his head and holding his stomach, trying to regain his breath.

While he was doing this, he turned toward Poseidon and said, "Hey gramps! How's it going?"

Poseidon looked toward his great grandchild and said, "Much better now that you did that. Why aren't you afraid of us?"

Naruto took on a sad smile and said, "Well, you guys aren't any more intimidating then the fox I have sealed in my gut, so I just see past the serious act."

Something flickered on the T.V and a male voice said, "Oh, did I miss the part where Zeus got his ass kicked?"

Poseidon laughed and said, "Yes, yes you did brother."

"Ah, damn it; at least tell me that Hephaestus was recording that…"

"I was!" the grizzly blacksmith yelled.

"Good! Hephaestus, send me a copy!"

"Well, I'm guessing that you are my grandfather, right?" Naruto said to the T.V

"Yep, we can get introduced later. Right now, I think someone else wants to talk with you…" Hades said as he stepped to the side to show a woman with red hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto?"

"Mom?"

She looked like she was about to start crying and said, "Naruto! Oh, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

Naruto was fairing no better "Same here Mom, but why are you in the underworld?"

Her face steeled at that "Your father and grandfather negotiated for those that tortured you to be sent to Tartarus for a few months. I've been down here torturing them. I'll probably go back in a week or so though."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "So how'd you and dad convince Hera to allow you to marry him?"

Hera spoke up and said, "We came to an agreement. Kushina managed to keep him in line back in that world, so I agreed to allow the marriage as long as she kept him in line."

"And he's been being good, haven't you dear?" Kushina said with a little K.I that leaked through the T.V. Zeus turned white and nodded furiously.

"Good! Anyways, honey, at the end of the summer, I want you to come and live with us on Olympus, alright?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Of course, I'd love to! By the way, have you met a woman named Sally Jackson?"

"Yes, I have, and we spent a few hours gossiping about you and Percy. She's fine, don't worry. But, I think it's about time that you got this meeting underway."

Naruto sniffled a bit and said, "Love you mom."

"Love you too, now here's your grandfather. Take care Naruto!"

Naruto stepped back from the T.V, and stood back in the middle of the room.

"Right" Zeus said as he stood, "We are here in regards to the position of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, as well as to assign him his duty for the year. Naruto Uzumaki, as a son of Zeus and descendant of all of the 'big three', you fall under the jurisdiction of a document created at the end of the titan war that has never been used. It states that you are to automatically become a god, upon your request or death, and that you are automatically the heir to the throne of Olympus. This means two things. The first is that in the event of my death or otherwise incapacitation, you are to take command of the council and the defense of Olympus. This put's you automatically at the rank of the 'big three'. Secondly, should any of the high gods request your help, you are required to assist, unless your assistance does not comply with your morals, in which case you have full right to prevent the action from being carried out at all. In addition, in the event of a siege or anything else, and none of the higher gods are available, you are placed in charge of the defense of the city, as well as the city we are located in."

"In addition, you are allowed to choose a godly duty to perform until you are required to take the helm of Olympus. Poseidon, you have the floor." Zeus said as he sat back down.

Poseidon stood and cleared his throat as he took out a scroll from his pocket. "In the interests of time, I would like first inform you that you do not need to accept this if you do not want to. As heir to the throne, your duties, including those mentioned by Zeus, are command of the army's of Olympus, command of the army of the sea, and command of the army of the dead, unless otherwise directed by myself, Lord Zeus, or Lord Hades. Do you accept these duties?"

Naruto was in a state of semi-shock. Not only was he going to become a god, but he was in command of all the armies of the Olympian gods, and was actually in command of any of the other gods that would be there if there was a war. He quickly recomposed himself and gave a quick, "I do".

Poseidon nodded and continued, "As heir to the throne, you will be placed in charge of other duties as well, including finances, deals with gods from other realms, and army recruitment and supply. Do you accept these duties?"

"I do"

"Right…blah blah blah….blah blah blah….wow, who did we have write this again? Half of this stuff is junk….ah, here we are. Right, in order to continue, you need to display that you are the rightful heir of Olympus. You must first prove your lineage by displaying a power from all five elements, and then you must defeat one of the high god's in combat. Do you accept the challenge?"

"I do"

This time it was Zeus to speak. "Naruto, you don't need to do this you know."

Naruto smiled "I know dad, but I always dreamed of proving myself to you, and now that I have that chance, I'm not going to let it go."

Zeus smiled slightly. "Very well, you must demonstrate your ability to use fire, water, earth, lightning, and if possible, wind, without the use of other sources. Jutsu are allowed, but natural control of the element is best."

Naruto nodded "Can I use implements that will have no affect on the element?"

Zeus nodded again "So what do you need?"

Naruto's fact took a questioning look for a second, before he said, "I need a target for archery, some water, my bow, some earth, and that's it."

Zeus smiled and nodded before he clapped and all the necessary materials appeared in the middle of the room.

The first thing that Naruto did was to set up the target and aim his bow. Many were curious as to what this would show, but their questions were quickly answered when the arrow was leased, as when it did it caught alight with black fire, and exploded when it hit the target, completely eradicating it from existence. Naruto had discovered how to do that on accident when he was practicing his archery from his watchtower at night.

Next he moved over to the earth. He focused on the earth's immobility and stubbornness, making himself just as solid as possible; he put a finger on top of the earth. For a second nothing happened, but then the block started to shake and split apart. After a few seconds, the block split and the chamber started shaking. Poseidon took care of it though, with a simple stamp of his trident.

Naruto smiled and moved on to the water. Inside though, he was jumping for joy, as he hadn't ever attempted that before and was just winging it. He looked down at the pool of water before him and began to concentrate on it. He began to think about what Haku did back on the bridge, how cold his demeanor seemed, and yet how relaxed his stance was. Sure enough, as he focused on these qualities, the Ice began to freeze. After a few minutes, the water was completely frozen.

Naruto smiled again. He had finished the two elements that he had no idea how to control, and was now left with the base of his upgrade of the Hirashin and his most powerful element. Naruto smirked as he began the process for the seal-less Hirashin. He channeled electricity through his body, and within seconds the room was cleared and he was back in the middle of the room.

"That was the base of the new Hirashin. It channels electricity through the body to make it basically like a level one Hirashin, but it doesn't use seals."

Zeus chuckled at his sons' ingenuity. "Very good, but what about wind?" he asked

Naruto smirked as the wind picked up around him. At first, no one could see anything, but they began to feel it as the wind began to circulate. Everyone was forced to blink at the intensity, but when they opened their eyes, they saw a fully fledged tornado surrounding Naruto.

"Zeus! Can you stop this!?" Poseidon shouted at his brother

"No! His power with this element is twice as strong as mine! He's probably at the same level as the wind gods!"

When he said that, nine more tornados formed behind Naruto, and connected with the main one.

"SCRATCH THAT! HE'S AS POWERFUL AS ALL OF THEM COMBINED!" Zeus yelled

After a few minutes the wind began to die down, revealing a smirking Naruto with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What, too much for you?" he asked as all the gods tried to fix their hair, though honestly Aphrodite was the only one who was really focused on that.

Zeus straightened as he fixed his suit and said, "Well, I think that takes care of that test. Who would you like to fight?"

Naruto thought about it for a second before he replied, "Ares, I will fight you."

The council was shocked. I mean, sure, the kid was powerful, but strong enough to take on the war god?

"You sure about that kid?" Ares said smirking

"Yes" Naruto replied

"Lord Zeus, if I may…"

"His decision has been made, Poseidon. Let's see what he has planned."

Ares hopped down from his throne and went to normal size, wearing Greek armor and carrying a sword and shield.

"Make your move brat." He hissed as he got into battle position.

Naruto turned around and said, "Hey dad, all I have to do is fight beat him, right?"

Zeus nodded. "And there aren't any rules as to how I beat him?"

Zeus shook his head, and then realized what his son was going to do. "You're going to use _that _technique, aren't you?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Well it is the guys' weakness. I'll deal with the repercussions of my actions by myself, but I do suggest you cover your eyes. I figured out how to improve it, so that it takes the visage of whoever it is to any person."

"Alright, just get it over with." Zeus said while covering his eyes

Naruto smirked and called out, **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

100 Naruto's appeared surrounding Ares.

"So you can only fight me when you have strength in numbers? Peh, you're pathetic.

All of the clones dispelled to show Naruto with his hair covering his eyes.

"What'd you call me?" he asked in a fake light tone.

"I said you're pathetic, brat."

Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword and said, "Call me pathetic one. More. Time."

"You're path-ACK!"

He was interrupted by Naruto's sword going through both of his lungs. Naruto withdrew his sword and golden ichor began gushing out of the wound.

"I was going to make this easy on you, Ares, and somewhat funny. But now…now you've pissed me off." As he said this, the wind began to swirl around his feet, creating another small tornado.

Naruto threw his sword into the air and called out, "Be swift: Raimei no Shio!"

There was a bright flash, and the katana came down as a nodachi, twice the length of the original katana. Naruto caught it, and said, **"Sōdoāto: Sen tatsumaki no sutoraiki"**. Three tornadoes appeared surrounding the still coughing god, and Naruto disappeared. A few seconds later, Naruto reappeared and sheathed his sword, which caused the tornadoes to dissipate, leaving a severely cut and unconscious Ares in their wake.

Not only did Naruto defeat the god of war, he did it in less than a minute. The council all learned one thing that day, don't piss of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ares is unable to fight. The victor is Naruto Uzumaki." Zeus announced.

The entire council stood and began clapping, including Aphrodite who, despite her relationship with Ares, wanted him knocked down a peg or two. Zeus was smiling proudly, and Artemis was blushing again, because Naruto caught her eye and winked, though now Naruto could tell that it was almost forced.

"Alright…"Poseidon said standing again, "A few more things to take care of. First, as the heir to Olympus, you are allowed to take three wives of mortal or immortal blood." Naruto started blushing while Artemis started to scowl, but quickly contained it.

"It was previously arranged so that Artemis would be one of the wives of the heir, if one ever appeared. Do you accept her hand?"

Naruto looked over at Artemis, who seemed to be looking at him almost pleadingly. Right then he made his decision.

"No, I do not." The majority of the council, including Artemis herself, was shocked at what he said.

"Why not? Am I unfair?!" Artemis asked rising from her chair.

"No, Milady, however I would never force something upon someone that they don't want, or had no choice in."

Zeus cringed at that, and Artemis continued, but much less angry now, "H-how could you tell?"

Naruto smiled sadly, "Your eyes. I know those eyes all too well…from looking in the mirror everyday…"

He turned back to Poseidon and said, "I respectfully decline, and request that that particular part of the document be removed under my future authority. Although I will consider the multiple marriage section, but only if my future wife is O.K with it."

Poseidon smiled and said, "Alright, here forward Artemis is removed from the document, and given full free jurisdiction over who she marries under any circumstance. Should there be another heir at some point, she will no longer be required to marry. Also, the multiple marriage section is temporarily suspended and judgment will be passed on a later date in regards to the matter."

Thunder boomed and Artemis gave a genuine smile to Naruto. "Next we need to know what you will eventually be god of. We have the position of…"

"I'll take the position of negotiator and mediator, as well as god of the heavenly winds."

"Do we even have that position available?" Hades asked

Zeus was busily flipping through a book and said, "Yes, in fact, we do, or at least for the heavenly wind god part. Why did you say mediator?"

"Well, you guys do bicker like school girls according to the old stories." Naruto said scratching the back of his head while all the gods blushed and laughed sheepishly…well, except for Ares, who was still bleeding on the floor.

"Well then…"Zeus said, "you now have the position. Now then, in order to take the position, all of the god's must vote. A majority of two thirds is required. Hermes, you start."

"The kid's alright, and pretty fast too. I vote yes." Zeus nodded "Apollo?"

"The kid helped out my little sis, how can I say no? In fact, I wouldn't mind if he made a pass at her…" Both Artemis and Naruto blushed, with the former throwing a shoe at his head.

"Alright then, Ares is preoccupied, so that means that Athena is up next."

"You proved yourself in battle against Ares, and showed some kind of plan that you didn't follow through on, but nonetheless a plan. I approve."

Zeus nodded, "Aphrodite?"

"Well he may not be much on the eyes now, but I can tell he will be soon. I approve."

"Alright then, Artemis?"

"After you showed us what he went through, I was already going to say yes. He's been through too much. But that fact that his heart remained pure and that he released me from that infernal document…I vote yes…_and maybe, just maybe, I'll give him a shot_." She thought the last part.

"Ok then, Dionysus?"

"The kid's interesting, and could probably match me in a drinking contest. I approve"

"Alright, but remember your still on probation. Demeter?"

"Meh, don't know the kid well enough. Abstain."

"Hephaestus?"

"The kid forged the armor he's wearing himself. Of course I approve."

"Hera my dear?"

"Hmm…usually I hate your affairs…but, if I accepted Kushina I suppose that I can accept her son, and he seems to value family. Besides, you put him through something worse than I could ever devise and came out sane. I approve."

"Wow…did not expect that…Alright, Poseidon?"

"He's my Great-Grandchild and one of my son's closest friends. Of course I approve."

"Right, even though it's not necessary, Hades?"

"Kushina would kill me if I said no, and he's a good kid. I approve."

"Alright then, the vote passes with 10 votes for and 2 abstentions."

"Now then, to finalize this, repeat after me. I will uphold the values of Olympus and the gods, and will be a guiding force to humanity in my life and a leader of Olympus after my death. I vow to never turn my back on those who need me, and will stay true to my family. So swear I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, on the river Styx."

Naruto repeated all of that, and when he finished, thunder boomed.

"Congratulations, Lord Uzumaki, Lord of Olympus. All rise!"

Zeus's voice boomed through the hall, and the meeting was over. All of the Olympians rose except for Poseidon and Zeus, as well as Artemis, who stayed behind to keep her word to Naruto and take him back to camp.

"Naruto…"Zeus started, "First I would like to say sorry for the camero, and I got you a new one that's in your garage. Next, I have your orders. A few months ago, my lightning bolt was stolen. I originally would have blamed Poseidon, but because we worked together to bring you to this world, we maintained contact. What we know is that neither Poseidon nor Hades stole it. In order to coax out the thief, we have begun fighting…or so the other gods believe. In reality, we've been arguing over random stuff like who has the best palace. We know that the thief is from that camp. Your job is twofold. Primarily, you are to find my bolt. Your secondary objective is to find the traitor. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not about that at least. Although I am curious as to how you died and lived in the other world."

Zeus sighed. "Only the high gods can go there. We have an age old agreement with the god's of that world that allows them to come to this world and become mortal, and likewise for us and their world. Time is abject in that world, meaning that I left here a few years after a traumatic event for me, and I took a mortal vacation there. I lost my godly powers, but found your mother."

"Oh, alright…that makes sense…I think…"

"Don't worry too much about it. It'll make more sense later…"

"Cool…so uh, see ya later dad"

"Yep…see ya."

With that, the somewhat awkward conversation ended, and Naruto walked over to Artemis.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Yeah…he's like that sometimes…so ready to go?"

"Yep."

With that Naruto took her hand and they disappeared.

They reappeared in the forest outside of Naruto's area.

"Well, here you are. You know, I wouldn't mind if I got to learn more about you at some point…"

"Sure…maybe after camp is done?"

"Alright, I'm sure I'll see you on Olympus."

"Can I still call you Artie?"

"Only if I can call you fishcake or cake-kun…"

"Alright just don't tell anyone." Artemis giggled a bit at that.

"Hey Artie, want to help me with a prank?"

Artemis's eyes gained a mischievous glint. "Who are we pranking?"

A few minutes later, they teleported in front of Chiron, who had stayed up fretting about having two big three children appear at camp. When they appeared, they were locked in an embrace that seemed a lot like a married couples.

"What are you doing?!" Chiron yelled

They turned toward the Centaur and said in unison, "What? I can't hug my fiancé?"

Chiron started to stutter and then fainted on his couch, leaving a laughing god and half god in his wake.

**Annddd that's a wrap!**

**I had fun writing this particular story, hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm going to take a week long break from this story to focus on my others, which I've been neglecting. **

**Also, if any of you got the major movie reference I put in there, PM or comment on it.**

**Also, the quest begins next chapter. What role will Naruto play? Find out next time!**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Ciao!**


	9. Ch9: A Quest

**Hey there people, and welcome to another chapter of Naruto: Son of the Gods.**

**It's my birthday! Yay! In celebration, you all get an air guitar!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**In all seriousness though, all of my stories will be updated in the next 24 hours as a part of my 'birthday bash'. Check it out.**

**At present time for the poll, we have Hestia and Athena. I've decided to take down the poll next chapter, due to the resounding response I'm getting from all of you. Nigh a hundred votes for the first chapter with a poll. Nonetheless, keep it up!**

**Now then, this story will be based off of the lightning thief; however I am considering making the entire next book original…Also he's not a deity…yet. This means that he may or may not get a heavenly form, and that Naruto may or may not be meeting with gods from his own world. **

**Also, the movie quote is from the movie Hancock, starring Will smith. **

**And now on with the show!**

**Naruto: Son of the gods**

**Ch.9**

**A Quest **

Naruto woke up early the morning after his meeting with the council and his and Artie's prank on Chiron. Artie of course summoned a camera to take pictures of the horseman's face, so that they could laugh at it later or use it as blackmail. Of course, if both of them weren't technically immortal, Naruto had no doubt that both of them probably would have died. When they got to his cabin, Artie went as far as to say that was her best experience with a man, and Naruto had replied by saying, "Well hopefully there will be more to come."

As he started his morning jog, he noticed several things were different since last night. First of all, there was a lot more wildlife in Naruto's little area of the forest. Naruto suspected that it was due to Artie's presence, and so elected to give her a special offering tonight at dinner. Another interesting thing was that his little stream had turned into a small river, with rapids to boot. That one, he accredited Poseidon with, and while doing his jog, Naruto noticed that the climate changed with his mood. For example, if he stubbed his toe, there was a brief thundering in the distance. If he found something that was cute or amusing, the sun got a little brighter. He guessed that was either due to a blessing from his father or due to his new status as guardian of the heavenly winds and mediator of Olympus. Whatever the case, Naruto greatly enjoyed it. Then, as he finished his run, the lights in the Poseidon cabin flickered on.

Naruto quickly changed out of his workout clothes and started walking down his little path to the main camp. He already had his day planned out. First, he was going to head by the Poseidon cabin and check on Percy. Then, he was going to give him some tutoring lessons in swordplay, probably with Luke's help. Speaking of Luke, Naruto had a bad feeling about him. He would have to keep an eye on his fellow blonde.

Of course, Naruto couldn't find Percy, and so went to the swordsman training area to see Luke and Percy already training. Percy seemed to be adept with his sword, Riptide, so it looked like Luke was trying to determine what would be good for his other hand, and right now it looked like he was trying out using torches. "You're going to need all the training you can get, now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. 50 more repetitions."

Naruto decided to just watch this particular training exercise, he wasn't going to interfere with the training Perc was going through just so he could be teaching. Naruto saw Percy again when he went to Greek class in the morning, though Naruto just sat back and observed, mainly because he found that when he was made into a demi-deity he also managed to get a complete understanding of the language.

In the afternoon, Naruto pulled Percy from the climbing class after requesting to teach him the basic principles of unarmed combat. He started out with a few basic exercises, and quickly determined that Percy would be best with minimal teaching in any given style. Like the sea, he was just too unpredictable to give a certain style to. Honestly he thought Percy was similar to himself in that respect; best if just left to his own devices in battle.

Then, about an hour before dinner, he visited Thalia, and went over his day. He got shocked again when he said that they were brother and sister, and again when he told her tree that he was made into a demi-deity. He promised that he would try and find a way to get Thalia out of her tree, which was replied to with a gentle shock to his cheek, which Naruto took as a little kiss from his sister for saying as much. Since then, he just went over tales from his old world and what his day was like, and asked on occasion what her day was like, which got him a light shock on the arm like a playful slap, which made Naruto laugh.

This continued for a few days, though he had to console Percy after some jerk at the camp decided to leave the New York Daily News in his doorway. Percy felt really downtrodden after that, but Naruto pointed out that they forgot that it was _his_ car and that _he_ even existed. Gabe probably wanted to forget all about that poker game, though his friends and himself still couldn't get their stuff back from his lawyers.

Speaking of which, Naruto got a few Iris messages from Hephaestus about using some of his 'mortal worthy' inventions and selling them from Naruto's store. Naruto set it up so that the new 'Foverós tablet' would be sold exclusively from the small shop. It quickly became a hit, with its HD retina display and processing capability, so much so in fact that Naruto had to open a new store, and had started getting offers from apple to use the processing software in exchange for setting up stores on the west coast.

Of course, all good things must come to an end. The night after the paper incident, Naruto was visited by none other than Artie, who came with a message from the council.

"So you're saying that Perc will be issued a quest tomorrow, and that I have to find a way to make myself a part of it?"

"Yep, pretty much. Hopefully you guys will be able to find the bolt by the solstice, or the big three will have their bluff called by whoever is doing this, and probably try to stir up dissent with the lower gods. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah just one…if push came to shove, could I use the bolt? I mean, without the 'blow up the world' feature?"

Thunder boomed, and both Artie and Naruto listened. "Dad says ok, just make sure not to throw it or to channel lightning nature into it, though he would rather you not have to use it at all…_and so would I_…"

"Well, I'll try not to use it, but it may be necessary at some point. So my objectives are to find the bolt, get it back by the solstice, and to punish the thief. Anything else?"

"Yeah, Poseidon wants you to watch out for Percy and to make sure he gets home safe."

"That I didn't even need to be told; I always look out for my friends and family; those that are precious to me_, and I consider you to be one of my precious people_." He whispered.

Artie blushed a little when she heard that before she shook herself out of it. Two could play at that game, "Aww…that's so sweet. Cake-kun has a little crush on me. Anyways, I have to get back to Olympus to help Poseidon and Zeus keep up the charade. See you later cake-kun. Oh, and don't destroy anything!" She said with a wink before she disappeared in what seemed to be a shower of shooting stars, leaving a blushing and stuttering Naruto in her wake. When he finally recovered, he finally understood why Shikamaru called women 'troublesome' and decided to go to bed.

The next morning, he would have followed his usual routine, but the fates had other plans. Of course his father had decided it was time for the quest to begin. Though Naruto's area was untouched, there was a storm heading toward camp.

"Time to go then, eh pops?" Thunder rumbled in the distance. Naruto had picked up this annoying tick when it came to his father from living in New York. Whenever he was talking about his dad now, he wouldn't say 'dad' or 'father', but instead pops, just because it sounded better and was less formal. Of course, this made Zeus feel old, and really didn't like it that much, which just made his son do it more, and some of his other children started calling him that to, or at least according to Artie.

Naruto made his way to Cabin three to see Percy following Grover with a worried look on his face. "Hey Perc, where you going?"

"Heading to the big house, evidently Mr. D wants to see me."

"Well, mind if I tag along?"

Percy looked at Grover, who shook his head sadly, "No, I don't think so. Dionysus was very clear that he only wanted Percy for this meeting. Sorry Naruto."

Naruto frowned, "Well, I think he'll make an exception for me, and besides, I can't let my best friends go up against the gods alone, now can I?"

Percy and Grover smiled a little at his words, despite the overly serious situation. "Alright, your funeral man." Grover said chuckling.

The storm was getting bigger and closer as it traveled over long island sound. "Think we'll need an umbrella?" Percy asked jokingly.

"No…" Grover replied in all seriousness, "It never rains here unless we want it to."

"Yeah, sure, or someone up top wants it to rain here." Naruto supplied which made Grover turn a little pale and confused Percy who didn't really know what Naruto was talking about. Still, even Percy noticed that everybody, except for Naruto who seemed relaxed, was tenser than usual.

The trio made quick time to the big house, where they saw Chiron and Dionysus sitting on the porch playing pinochle with two invisible opponents. "Well well, our little celebrity finally decides to grace us with his presence." Mr. D said without looking up.

"I didn't know that you thought so highly of me, Dionysus." Naruto said as he kept advancing toward the game, prompting the other two to do the same.

Mr. D looked up from his card for a minute and gave Naruto a mock salute, "Lord Naruto, why am I not surprised to see you. Did father assign you to babysit the brats?"

Naruto, not noticing the odd looks from his friends and Chiron, replied, "Well, in a manner of speaking, yes. I'm sure you've been briefed on the situation, Lord Dionysus."

"Yes, yes. Father made your job here and to the other gods clear after Ares recovered. As camp director I was told exactly what you would be doing for him. Rest assured, no one else knows as of yet except for Artemis, who seems to be quite fond of you by the way. I think this is the first time in history that she's said something about a boy other than that she wanted to turn them into ashes or an antelope or something."

Chiron immediately knew what he was talking about and started blushing madly, while Naruto just started laughing. "Yep, that's Artie for you. By the way, do you want something you can blackmail Chiron with?"

Mr. D's eyebrows rose, "You actually have something on him? Hermes and I have been trying for centuries to get blackmail on the guy."

"Yeah, but you'll have to talk to Artie about it. If she okay's it, then you and Hermes owe me a favor, alright?"

Dionysus nodded his head, which made Chiron pale a little. Grover was thoroughly confused by the conversation, and Percy was getting irritated about getting left out of the loop.

"Hey, someone mind telling me what's going on here?!" Percy yelled.

"Quiet mortal, don't interrupt two gods when they're speaking!" Mr. D snapped as his chair began to be encased in grape vines.

"Sorry, sorry, but who's the other god?" Percy asked nervously hoping that he wasn't about to be strangled by a grape vine.

Mr. D turned back to Naruto and placed his face firmly in the palm of his hand. "You forgot to tell them, didn't you?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, I've had a lot going on, and…"

"Oh please, you were just too busy flirting with Artemis." Turning away from a now blushing Naruto, he looked at Percy and Grover again, and both just looked confused. "Well then, allow me to introduce Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Zeus, grandson of Hades, and great-grandson of Poseidon, god of the heavenly winds, mediator of Olympus, heir to the throne of Olympus, and grand general of the Olympian army."

Chiron just looked at Naruto with his mouth agape, Grover was wondering how he became a god and was flirting with Artemis, and Percy had let out an audible gasp before feeling a little better about himself in hoping that he had at least one god on his side.

Of course, there was another gasp heard on the porch that was distinctively female that Naruto and Chiron picked up on, but didn't say anything about it seeing as how it had been covered up by Percy's.

"S-so you're telling me that Naruto is a god?" Percy asked a little timidly.

Naruto sighed, "I'm not exactly a god yet, Perc. I prefer the term demi-deity, seeing as I'm more on the other side of the god scale now then the human one. I'll only become a god when I want to become one, or when I die. Pretty simple."

"And when did this happen?"

"A few days ago, when Artie took me to Olympus."

"Well, that explains the fiancé thing…" Chiron whispered, but Dionysus heard him.

"Fiancé thing?" Dionysus asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ask Artie. I would tell you, but you have a meeting to go too soon, am I right? Besides, she's a better story teller then I am…_or at least I'd hope so, considering her brother_…." Naruto said quietly.

"Ah yes, quite right. I have to talk with Peter Johnson before I go though."

"It's Percy Jackson, _sir_" Percy hissed.

The floor shook a little as Dionysus took on an angry look. "Do not expect me to know you, mortal, just because old barnacle beard is your father."

Lightning streaked through the clouds and thunder shook the windows, prompting Dionysus to a talking hand motion as he said, "Blah, blah, blah."

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth, while Naruto looked amused and Percy was a little freaked out, but didn't let it show.

"If I had my way, "Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"Well, you do realize that spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, right Dionysus?" Naruto asked as an image of the nine-tails appeared behind him.

"Well, he wouldn't feel anything…" Dionysus said weakly, "But I suppose you're right…maybe I should turn him into a dolphin instead…" The image and Naruto's glare became more defined, "But then again, maybe I shouldn't…" The nine tails dispersed and Naruto smiled.

"Glad you saw reason, Dionysus." Naruto said in an overly happy voice which caused Dionysus to sigh. He and the other gods learned one thing a few nights ago: don't piss off Naruto Uzumaki; the demi-deity had enough power to defeat Ares when he was pissed for crying out loud!

"Regardless, your only other option is to go on a quest. Now, I have an emergency meeting to go to on Olympus. If you're still here by the time I'm back, I will turn you into an Atlantic bottlenose and send you back to your father, despite any other god's protests. And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a security pass. He snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving only the smell of fresh pressed grapes behind. Chiron gave a tired smile to Percy and said, "Please sit, Percy, and you too Grover. Naruto, you can as well."

They did, and as they sat down Chiron laid his cards on the table, which prompted Naruto to whistle at the high hand.

"Tell me Percy, what did you make of the hellhound?"

Percy shuddered at the name before he responded, "It scared me. If you and Naruto hadn't shot it, I'd probably be dead."

Chiron's eyes took on a dark look. "You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse before you're done."

"Done…with what?"

"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"

Percy looked at Grover, who was crossing his fingers, then at Naruto who was using his control over wind to play with a leaf.

"Um, sir, you haven't told me what it is yet…"

"Well that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as the eye could see, the sea and the sky were boiling together.

"Poseidon and Zeus, they're fighting over something valuable…something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks while Naruto stopped playing with his leaf and started paying attention to the conversation.

"How did you know about that?" Naruto asked with an edge to his voice.

Percy turned a little pink, but said, "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... I've also been having these dreams…"

"I knew it!" Grover said excitedly.

"Hush, satyr." Chiron commanded as Naruto started laughing. Seriously, it's kinda funny.

"But it's his quest! It must be!"

"Only the oracle can determine…but nevertheless Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. And, yes, they are fighting over something that was stolen. A lightning bolt to be precise."

"A what?"

"Don't mistake me; I'm not talking about a tinfoil covered zigzag that you might find in a second grade play. I'm talking about a two foot long cylinder of high grade celestial bronze, capped at each end with god level explosives."

"Oh"

"Yeah…" Naruto interjected after getting over his giggles, "It's my dad's master bolt. You know, symbol of his power…first weapon forged in the war against the titans by the Cyclopes…base for all other lightning bolts…has enough power to make a hydrogen bomb look like a firecracker…and somebody stole it."

"By who?"

"By whom, Percy…" this caused Naruto to start laughing again. Seriously, Chiron was on a roll today. "And Zeus thinks that you stole it."

"What?! But I didn't-"

Patience and listen, child, "Chiron said, "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"

"Um, Percy, we don't use the c-word to describe the lord of the sky…" Grover said

"Well, dad isn't crazy…more paranoid than anything else. I mean, come on, Poseidon did try and overthrow him before. You know, that time where he and a few other gods trapped him in a golden net until he promised to be a better ruler?"

"Right, and let me guess, Zeus has harbored a grudge against my dad ever since, right?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Great."

"Percy, think about it," Grover said, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything! I'm just a kid! Besides, Poseidon…my dad didn't really have this 'master bolt' stolen, did he?"

Chiron sighed, "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?"

Naruto sighed in irritation, "Percy, imagine the world in chaos. Nature fighting against itself. Earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes…the other god's will be forced to take sides, and if that happens, millions will die and even I won't be able to reconcile the differences between the two sides. And then you, you would be the first to feel my father's wrath."

The storm had rolled in on top of camp, and it started to rain. The campers outside stopped whatever they were doing and stared in stunned silence at the sky. Naruto stood up and stretched, "Excuse me for a second gentlemen, I have to deal with my father's little temper tantrum."

He made his way outside and extended his arms. Suddenly, a great gush of wind blew from the opposite direction of the storm, blowing the clouds back out to the bay. Naruto whistled at his own accomplishment. "_Wow…didn't actually think that would work…although, maybe dad wanted me to try doing that…I'll have to ask him later_." He thought as he put that question in the back of his mind.

He made his way back to the porch, where he found Percy gone and Grover and Chiron sitting at the pinochle table.

"Hey, uh, where'd Percy go?"

"He's upstairs, talking with the oracle about his quest." Chiron answered nonchalantly.

"You mean the 'slayer of the mighty python' chick that's been dead for a few decades?"

"Yep that's the one."

"…ok, never going up to that attic. I hate ghosts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto almost fell asleep while he was waiting for Percy, but he was trying to stay awake to deal with the rest of all this quest business. When he saw Percy's face, he honestly whished he hadn't.

"Well?" Chiron pressed as Percy plopped down on a chair.

"She said I would retrieve what was stolen."

Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say exactly, Percy? This is important."

"She…she said I would go west and face the god that had turned, and retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"Anything else?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, she said the child of Olympus would be tested, and twice, he must be bested. And in the pits of darkness and fear, he would find one he holds dear. A decision made in the night that will decide Olympus's blight."

There was utter silence for a few minutes before Naruto spoke. "Wow…that's pretty dark…and it's about me…great."

Percy was obviously feeling for his uncomfortable friend, and quickly switched the topic. "Okay, so where do we go? And who's this god in the west?"

"Think, Percy, if Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in war, who stands to gain?"

"Someone who wants to take over?" he guessed.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."

"Hades?"

Chiron nodded and Naruto secretly scowled, "The lord of the dead is the only possibility."

Grover nearly choked on a tin can he was eating, "Whoa, wait, what?"

"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades. "

"Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon..."

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest. "

"Great," Percy muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me."

"But a quest to ... "Grover swallowed, "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."

Naruto smirked a little, "Shinobi lesson number fifty-two: It's never as easy as it seems."

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt, "Chiron insisted."He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to under-stand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

By this point, Naruto was practically livid. Chiron just couldn't say it once and be done with it, oh no, he had to just keep insulting his grandfather, who was, by the way, keeping Sally in good health and had managed to strike a deal with another god from another dimension in order to get his daughter, and Naruto's mother, back. Not only that, but a war would make his life even more miserable. Lucky enough for Chiron, he was finally finished with his little rant, and hadn't noticed the small tornado that was forming around the young demi-deity. Grover, on the other hand, had, and had started eating pinochle cards like potato chips.

"Look, if we know its Hades, why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus and Poseidon could go down to the underworld and crack some heads, and we get off scot free."

"It's not that easy, Perc." Naruto said, "Aside from me, no other god can set foot on another god's territory unless they're invited. I'm an exception because I'm a negotiator, and even then, I'm still half human. Hero's, though, have special privileges. Despite being half mortal half god, they have no real allegiance to any particular god, which makes them able to do whatever they please. Why do you think the god's always operated through humans in the old stories?"

"So you're saying I'm being used."

"Not exactly, Perc, though I will say that it's not exactly a coincidence that Poseidon claimed you now. He was probably trying to prevent the other gods from trying to kill you, but he had to claim you due to the situation he's in. He needs you, Perc."

Percy turned his gaze to Chiron, "Is that true?"

"In so many words, yes."

"You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, didn't you?"

Chiron shrugged, "I had my suspicions. After all, I've spoken to the oracle too."

Percy seemed to be having an internal debate with himself before he said, "So let me get this straight, I'm supposed to go west and confront the lord of the dead, find the most powerful weapon in the universe, and get it back before the summer solstice, in ten days."

"Yep, that's pretty much it. Well, aside from that bit about the child of Olympus, you hit it right on the head."

Grover was still eating cards, either still scared by Naruto, or by the prospect of going underground.

"You don't have to go, you know." Percy said, "I can't ask that of you."

"Oh ..." He shifted his hooves. "No ... It's just that satyrs and underground places ... Well... "

He took a deep breath, and then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If ... If you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down. "

Percy looked obviously relived before he turned to Naruto, who was back to playing with his leaf, which was now stuck on his forehead. "You don't even need to ask, Perc. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. Besides, someone's got to make sure you two don't get killed by a god."

Percy let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks G-man, Naruto." He turned toward Chiron again and asked, "So where do we go? The Oracle said just to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?"

Chiron just gave Percy a blank stare, "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the underworld is in L.A."

"Oh, naturally. So, we just get on a plane and…"

Naruto slapped Percy on the back of the head, "No you idiot. Think about it, your father, Poseidon, is bitter rivals with my father, Zeus. You go in my dad's domain, and I can pretty much guarantee you won't be coming out again."

"But you'll be with us, right? I mean, can't you just ask Zeus to spare us or something?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I probably could if I had something of value to him, like the bolt, but otherwise probably not."

"But you're his son!"

Naruto deadpanned, "Who will be immortal after he dies. So unless we get the bolt, I would recommend not taking a plane."

"Alright, so we're going overland." Percy said nervously as lightning crackled in the sky.

"That's right, "Chiron said, "Now normally only two companions would be able to accompany you. However, Naruto is an exceptional case, and will be accompanying you even if I said no, so you will have three companions. Grover is one. Naruto is number two. The third has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

Naruto and Percy looked at each other before saying in unison, "Gee, I wonder who else would be stupid enough to sign up for a quest like this?"

Sure enough, the air shimmered behind Chiron, before Annabeth became visible as she stuffed her Yankees cap into her pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," she said, "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

Naruto made a pouty face, "Hey, what about me?"

She turned toward him, "You're cool, but I doubt that you're very good at coming up with long term plans. You seem more like a battle strategist to me. And let me guess…poor or next to no sense of direction?"

Naruto frowned a little. She'd hit the nail on the head. "Well, I can tell location based on the sun…but everything else you said is true…" she started to laugh, "but at least I know that the Mets are the better team…" she stopped laughing and sent him a glare.

"They haven't been to the world series since 2000!"

"Yeah, well at least they don't cheat!"

"Yeah, how do they cheat, huh Naruto?!"

Chiron cleared his throat, breaking Annabeth and the demi-deity out of their self absorbed argument. "Well, if you two are done arguing, I suggest that you get packing…you four have a bit of an adventure in front of you. We can only get you to the Manhattan bus terminal. After that, you're on your own."

All four of them nodded solemnly, and went off to their cabins to pack.

**Annddd that's a wrap!**

**Bit of a dull chapter, I know, but I tried to make it a little more interesting. Just because of the dullness of this chapter, I'm going to try and get another one out by Wednesday this week. Again, the poll will be open for another chapter or so, but I already have a good idea of where everyone stands.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Ciao!**


	10. Ch10: Blowing Things up with Style

**Hey there to all my readers. I decided that the last chapter was dull, so I'm going to go ahead and publish again. Also, shout out to DragonOfChocolateness for the happy birthday. The rest of you?...thanks for all the supportive reviews. :)**

**Now then, a few Q&A things.**

**First of all, yes, if Naruto throws the bolt or channels lightning chakra into it, it goes off. Otherwise, it's just a big ass Greek javelin. Also, for the goddess of ghosts, Melinoë? Let's just say I'm going to have fun writing that chapter. Thank you Vail Ryuketsu for reminding me of her. **

**Lastly, the poll is down seeing that the top two have made it over 50 votes. The result is Hestia and Athena! Thank you to all you voters!**

**Also, I don't own any characters or appearances or songs in this fic. Story line is mine.**

**And now on with the show!**

**Naruto: Son of the Gods**

**Ch.10**

**How to Blow Stuff Up with Style; Part 1**

It really didn't take Naruto long to pack, considering he always kept enough clothes, money, food, and weapons in sealing scrolls as possible. Of course, the only reason he took any time at all was to put those scrolls in a bag, then seal the bag in a seal on his hand. Naruto found that you had to be very careful when sealing seals within seals, or else the seals go to a pocket dimension that will probably never be found. Anyways, all in all, Naruto had packed over 5,000 dollars, 100 golden drachmas, and a baggie of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar. Even though Naruto was sub-immortal, the stuff still gave him headache after he ate or drank too much, probably because it was burning off his mortal cells. He had found this out by having a drinking contest with Mr. D a few days ago. The result was Dionysus had stripped to his underwear and was dancing on the pinochle table, and Naruto thought that Chiron was a purple bunny. It was funny as hell when they were told what had happened, but both vowed never to speak of it to anyone. Ever.

Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which she'd said was a twelfth-birthday present from her mom. She carried a book on famous classical architecture, written in Ancient Greek, to read when she got bored, and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve. Percy was sure the knife would get us busted the first time we went through a metal detector, but Naruto just laughed and said something about 'Bob wouldn't even notice', which greatly confused the other three.

Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human. He wore a green rasta-style cap, which Naruto thought was funny, seeing as he really didn't seem like the kind of guy you would see with that hat. (A/N Grover in my story is the black guy from the movie, just cuz he's cooler. He still follows the originals plot line though.) His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he only knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," both of which sounded pretty bad on reed pipes. Well, Hilary Duff just sounded bad in general to Naruto, and Mozart was just…weird. He honestly preferred listening to the Yoshida brothers, and to that end he brought along his IPod. Much better music then Hilary Duff, though honestly he just didn't really like western music, which he had no doubt Apollo would take offence to, but he did like Empire of the Sun and Foster the People.

The group waved goodbye to the other campers, with Naruto giving various drill instructions to the co-teachers for the combat classes, before they ran to the top of the hill with Thalias tree on it. Chiron was waiting for them in his wheelchair. Standing next to him was a guy that looked like a surfer that Naruto had seen around camp. The first time he saw him, the only thing he could think of was how expensive it would be buy decent shades for the guy, seeing as he had eyes all over his body.

"This is Argus," Chiron introduced the multi-eyed man, "He'll drive you into town and, er, keep an eye on things." Naruto and Argus couldn't help but facepalm at the lame, accidental joke while the others stifled a laugh. Naruto noticed that Luke was running toward Percy, and took the opportunity to say goodbye to his closest family member at camp. He walked over and sat down to Thalia's tree.

"Hey there Thal, how are you today?" he said jokingly, which earned him a shock on the arm.

"Yeah yeah, I know, no different. Still trying to figure out a way to get you out of there, but that's gonna have to wait till after the end of this quest." He got no reply. He saw Luke giving Percy something and figured it was about time to go. He sighed, "Well, looks like it's about time for me to go. See ya later Thal." He got a light shock on the shoulder, something he figured meant 'Go get em'. Needless to say, it put a smile on his face.

Walking over to the rest of his group, he noticed that Luke had given Percy a pair of sneakers with wings on the sides. As he got closer, he heard Luke, "Listen Percy, a lot of hopes are riding on you. So just…kill some monsters for me, okay?"

Percy smiled and shook his hand, Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, and gave a goodbye hug to Annabeth, who blushed so hard she looked like she was about to pass out. Then he turned to Naruto. "Keep em safe, alright god man?" he said with a smile.

"Sure, but make sure you follow my training regime for the sword class." Luke smiled and shook Naruto's hand before he turned and ran back down the hill. He turned toward the other side of the hill and began walking down, listening to Percy teasing Annabeth all the while. There was a white SUV parked at the foot of the hill, which Naruto figured was going to be their ride. He stood next to the shotgun door and watched Percy give his shoes to Grover, who activated them and promptly fell over and started flying toward the SUV. Naruto chuckled before he ran in front of Grover and caught him before he could hit the van.

"Thanks man." He said as he stood up.

"No problem, but seriously, get more practice with those before you use them in combat." Grover looked a little embarrassed and Naruto started laughing.

Argus got to the car and unlocked it. Naruto called shotgun, so Annabeth and Grover were in the back. After a few minutes, Percy came down looking a little weary. Not the kind of weary that you would see from someone who has been in war, or someone who was really tired, but like he'd just gotten a lot of information. Looking back to the top of the hill, Naruto saw Chiron in full centaur form holding his bow in high salute, and what looked to be the apparition of a girl dressed to look somewhat gothic waving to them. Naruto figured it was Thalia, but he was still scared of ghosts, so a little tingle went down his spine. Percy climbed in and sat next to Annabeth and they were off.

"So what took ya so long Perc? Did Chiron finally give you that sword you used in the museum to keep?" Naruto asked

If Percy was surprised that Naruto had guessed what Chiron had given him, he didn't show it. "Yeah. It's called Riptide. It's a gift from my father…"

Naruto nodded and went back to paying attention to the way Argus was driving. He needed to learn the basics, seeing as he had two cars of his own somewhere. After about ten miles, Percy spoke up again.

"So far so good," he told Annabeth. "Ten miles and not a single monster. "

She gave him an irritated look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain."

"Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me."

She folded her cap of invisibility. "Look ... We're just not supposed to get along, ok? Our parents are rivals."

"Why?"

Both she and Naruto sighed, the latter wishing that Percy had paid more attention in Bruner's/Chiron's ancient history class.

"Perc, you really should have paid more attention in Bruner's lectures. Athena found Poseidon in her temple with his girlfriend one time and turned her into a monster. Another time, they competed for who would be the patron god of Athens. You're dad created some saltwater spring as his gift to the city, kinda useless if you ask me, and Athena created the olive tree. Because they liked her gift better, so they named the city after her."

Annabeth sighed. She really was glad that Naruto had stepped in when he did. She really didn't want to explain all of that. Percy was dumbfounded though. "How do you know all of that?"

Naruto sighed, "Again, I actually paid attention in Bruner's class."

Percy pouted, "I did too…"

Grover and Naruto laughed, "Only when there were weapons or armor, Perc."

Percy pouted a little more before he turned to Annabeth, "They must really like olives."

She facepalmed and said, "Oh forget it!"

"Now if she'd invented pizza…that I could understand."

"I said forget it!"

Argus and Naruto smiled simultaneously, and Argus gave Percy a wink with one of his many eyes. After a minute of silence, Naruto looked at Argus and spoke in Japanese, "Hey Argus, can you understand me?"

Argus lifted one of his hands from the steering wheel and gave a thumb up, which Naruto smirked at. "Alright then, when you get back to camp, I want you to talk to Dionysus and tell him that I'm setting up a betting ring for when these two get together." Argus's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled mischievously. "I'll be betting manager. Just tell him not to tell Athena, Poseidon, or Chiron. Anyone else can bet freely. American dollars and golden drachma will be accepted. Should I put you down for anything?"

Argus closed most of his eyes in thought for a moment before he replied in Japanese, "I'll say four years from now…put me down for 100$ and 20 drachma."

Naruto nodded and mentally filed that bet away. "Ehem." Annabeth said in the back.

"Naruto, could you stop speaking Japanese? Not all of us understand it you know."

Naruto gave a fake blush and said, "Gomen, Annabeth." Which earned him a shoe in the face.

After a couple of hours, they'd made it to the Upper East Side greyhound bus station, but it was getting dark and had started to rain. Argus dropped them off not too far from where Percy lived. Argus unloaded their bags, made sure they got their bus tickets, and then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch them as he pulled out of the parking lot. Annabeth walked off to find the restroom, and Naruto unsealed a small canteen of sake and took a swig. What? He was thirsty. Looking over to Percy and Grover, he noticed that Percy was staring in the direction of his apartment, and that Grover was talking to him about something. As he walked over, he only caught a few choice words, but quickly figured out what they were talking about. Gabe.

Your mom married Gabe for you, "Grover told said." You call him 'Smelly, ' but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura... Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a week. "

"Thanks," Percy said. "Where's the nearest shower?"

"You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy…if that makes you feel any better."

Naruto could tell that it really didn't, and that Percy was still angry at his dad for not visiting or doing…anything. "Percy, we will get your mom back. So don't get all emo on me, ok?" Percy looked up to see Naruto standing there looking up at the clouds.

"Thanks, Naruto." Percy said with a smile.

"No problem, Perc. And also, think about forgiving your father for not being there. It may not seem like it, but he stayed away to protect you…in a way. I mean if he had stayed with you and you're mom, you would have been hunted by monsters for the entirety of your life. Even though he couldn't be with you, or see you directly, he was still watching over you."

Percy's face took an angry look but quickly faded to one of confusion, "Really, how? Mom said that he never saw me, but you're saying that he's been watching over me. How is that possible?"

"Well Percy, the gods have ultimate control over their element; in fact, they could be called the physical manifestations of their elements. So every time you went to the ocean, your dad was watching over you. Just think about it, ok?"

"Sure man, thanks." Percy said with a thoughtful look in his eyes. Naruto knew he'd have a lot to think about during this trip.

After a while, the four got bored of waiting for the bus, and decided to play hacky sack with one of Grover's apples. Annabeth was pretty good, able to bounce it off her knee, elbow, and almost any other body part. Percy was admiring her from afar in his own way, but Naruto was wondering if he should start a basic ninja training program up at camp. Percy wasn't that bad either, but unlike Annabeth who was more fluid in her movements, his movements were more focused on strength. Then when Naruto got the apple, he did all kinds of tricks with it; bouncing it off his nose, backhanding it and catching it with his foot, you name it. He got looks of awe from everyone before he passed it to Percy, who passed it to Grover, who ate it in a massive chomp. He tried profusely to apologize, but Annabeth, Percy, and Naruto were too busy falling over in laughter.

Finally the bus came. As they stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy, enchiladas.

"What is it?" Percy asked

"I don't know, maybe it's nothing" he replied, but none of them bought it.

"_We're trouble magnets_" Naruto thought, "_Since when has it been nothing?_"

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth were looking over their shoulders at a near constant rate, but Naruto didn't. He already had a few guesses as to who or what might be following them, and none of them sounded to terribly good for the demi-god group. When they got on the bus, Percy seemed visibly relieved, seeing as how they found three empty seats in the back with an empty one across the aisle. The three demi-gods stored their backpacks while Naruto approached some guy that looked exactly like Morgan Freeman that was sitting in the middle seat next to the isle.

"Excuse me sir, is this seat taken?" Naruto asked politely

"No, it isn't." the man replied

Naruto sat down next to the man, who he thought was really weird. Not only did he look like Morgan Freeman, but he sounded like him to. Meanwhile, the rest of his group had sat down and noticed that the three furies had taken seats at the front of the bus and were silently freaking out. Naruto stayed calm, and tried to strike up a conversation with the man next to him.

"So where are you heading?" Naruto asked.

The man faced Naruto and said, "Oh, just a way's out of town. Then I'm flying to Charleston, Mississippi tomorrow. I was supposed to take a plane today, but my flight was canceled due to this storm. What about you?"

"Well, I'm going to L.A."

The man looked surprised, "By land?"

"Yeah, a friend I'm traveling with is afraid of air-travel, so we're going by land. It sucks."

The man laughed, "I can imagine." There was silence for a few minutes as they entered the Lincoln tunnel. The man leaned back in his chair and said, "So you're the negotiator for this realm, huh?"

Naruto was internally surprised, but feigned ignorance, "I'm sorry?"

The man laughed again and faced Naruto, "You know, your mother and father have spoken a lot about you. Well, mainly your mother, your father always felt guilty about sealing Kura into you. Speaking of which, how is she?"

Naruto had quickly realized that he was sitting next to some kind of god or something, so he decided to reply honestly, "Honestly, I don't know. I haven't talked to her in over half a month. I think she's asleep or something."

The man nodded and said, "Well, she isn't asleep, she's deep in thought about something that probably concerns you in some way. She's always been like that you know; ever since the sage separated her from Jūbi."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Naruto asked

"Ah, now that's the real question. I could tell you my name in this world, which you would recognize immediately, considering I do look particularly unique, but I think it would be better for you to know me by my real name, Omoikane, god of wisdom and intelligence in your world."

Naruto was somewhat surprised. He had been told by his father that the gods from his dimension had the ability to take vacations to this one, but he didn't expect them to be people like Morgan freeman. Speaking of which, he had Morgan Freeman sitting next to him!

"So you're Morgan Freeman?"

"Yep"

"And god of council for my world?"

"Yep"

"Awesome-ttebayo!"

The mortal god laughed, "Yep, pretty much. Your father wanted me to tell you that after this summer I'll be teaching you the art of diplomacy when I'm in the city. He's coming up with a plan so that I can teach you while you can still be on Olympus and go to mortal school while taking missions from the gods that need stuff done. Personally, I think it's a bit much, but you Uzumaki's always were an industrious bunch, co maybe you'll figure something out."

Naruto smiled, "Already did. The solution is kage bushnin. I'm surprised that he hasn't figured out that it's the secret to defeating paperwork…"

Freeman's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead, "And that is why we need new blood in the godly councils."

"What, you didn't know either?"

"….no"

"….wow…don't tell anyone, I could use it to gain me some favors in the future."

Freeman smiled, "Alright then, I won't. Anyways, it looks like it's time for this conversation to end. Your grandpa's minions are coming this way, and they don't look happy."

Naruto looked down the aisle to see that Ms. Dodds and her sisters were walking toward them and that Percy had put on Annabeth's Yankees cap and disappeared. He turned back to Freeman with a worried look, "You going to be okay? Things might get messy."

Freeman scoffed, "Please. I may be mortal right now, but I have millenniums of experience. I'll be fine."

Naruto nodded and paid attention to the furies, who had just transformed into their true states. Their faces were still the same, but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. The handbags they were carrying had turned into fiery whips. The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?" Luckily they hadn't noticed Naruto, or had just thought he was another passenger, seeing as they were focused on Percy's scent. Naruto found this odd, considering that all the other passengers were cowering in their seats.

"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"

The furies raised their whips and Naruto had had enough. "Of course," he said, "I'd be happy to take a message from you ladies."

They turned to see Naruto in full samurai regalia without the helmet. The white lines on his arms and legs had changed to an electric yellow. His shoulder plates now included battle horns surrounding the Uzumaki swirl, and there was a green trident that went through the one on his breastplate. The trident faced downward, and two of the tails on the back of his breastplate held twin lightning bolts heading to both arms. He'd redesigned it to be more intimidating and reflect his heritage. He'd even made designs for future models, but for now this was the one he was using.

The furies widened their eyes in surprise, "Lord Uzumaki, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a quest." He replied with a steely gaze that would make mortals flinch. "I'm guessing that gramps didn't tell you that you would be up against me, judging by the looks on your faces."

"No, he didn't but we have our orders. Now where is Percy Jackson!?"

Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it. Naruto was about to grab his sword from its scabbard. Suddenly everyone in the bus was thrown to the right, with Naruto landing on top of Morgan's lap. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind them.

They careened out of the tunnel and back into the rainstorm. People and monsters were being tossed around the bus, and cars were being plowed aside like bowling pins.

Somehow the driver found an exit. They shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to their left, the Hudson River to their right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river. Suddenly, the bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. Morgan had pushed Naruto up and run out himself, putting something in Naruto's pocket in the process.

The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans. Naruto was gripping his sword in a ready stance. Just before a battle broke out, Percy reappeared at the front of the bus.

"Hey!" he yelled. The furies turned, baring their fangs at him and started stalking up the aisle.

"Perseus Jackson, you have offended the gods. You shall die." Mrs. Dodds said in an accent that was from somewhere much farther south than Georgia.

"I liked you better as a math teacher" was Percy's snarky reply. The Furies continued stalking up the aisle, and Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening. Percy uncapped his pen, which quickly elongated into a shimmering, double-edged sword.

The furies hesitated. They'd felt it's blade before, and obviously didn't like seeing it again. "Surrender now and you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Braccas meas vescimini" was Percy's reply. Naruto stifled a laugh; he understood what it meant, but the situation was too dire for him to laugh.

Mrs. Dodds and her sisters were about to charge when Naruto intervened. "Alright, I think this charade has gone on long enough, don't you?" Naruto unsheathed his katana, "Percy, Annabeth, Grover, get out."

"But Naruto…" Percy said

"No buts. I'll let you handle the next one, but all three of these guys are mine."

The other three looked concerned, but got out of the bus as Naruto instructed. The furies tried to chase Percy, but Naruto cut them off. The furies smirked.

"So we get to kill the god of the heavenly winds, eh? Alright then, we'll offer you one chance before we send you to the underworld. Get out of the way."

Naruto took a thinking pose before he smiled, "You know something that all Uzumaki's have in common? We're incredibly stubborn."

Cue Psy/Gangnam Style

The furies growled and charged. The first one that met his blade was one of Mrs. Dodds sisters. She reached out with her claws, only to trip and fall under Naruto's legs. He stabbed down and sent her back to the underworld.

The second one stayed back and lashed out with her whip, which Naruto caught and pulled her forward into a dancing pose before spinning her around and breaking her neck, sending her back as well.

Mrs. Dodds snarled, "Come on brat, let's see what you've got."

Naruto smirked and created two clones that appeared at his sides. They all put their swords in front of them in ready position before walking forward, making a cutting motion with their hands. They couldn't run because of the close quarters, so it looked like they were skipping. Dodds lashed out with her whip, grabbing the real Naruto and throwing him into the back of the bus; more specifically the bathroom.

"_Well this is awkward_" Naruto thought before he stood up and rejoined the fight. He and his clones surrounded Dodds and danced back and forth, waiting for her to make a move. Finally she did, but was intercepted by a clone who pinned her down. The real Naruto called for a lightning bolt to hit the bus as he exited it. Not but five seconds later one of Zeus's personal lightning bolts hit the bus. He saw Freeman shaking his head in amusement as he walked up to his friends, shaking his finger at them.

End Music

"Damn it Naruto what was that?! Our bags were in there!" she said holding back a slap.

"Naruto style! And no they weren't. As soon as the fight started I had a clone seal your bags in a pocket dimension. Right now though, we need to get out of here. Dodds isn't dead yet."

As if to prove his point Mrs. Dodds screeched in a call for re-enforcements. The rest of the group nodded their heads in ascension and ran off in the pouring rain to the woods of New Jersey.

**Annddd that's a wrap!**

**Yes, Morgan Freeman is in this. I've actually planned him being in this from the start, namely because he fits in so well as a mentor for Naruto's job as mediator. Plus he's awesome. And to those of you that say he wouldn't do that, the place I live in NYC is filled with stars and starlets. They do that all the time to get away from it all.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope you had fun reading it!**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Ciao! **


	11. Ch11: Konohan's hate snakes

**Hey there, how's it going? Long time no see!**

**Sorry about the wait for me to publish everything, if you want to blame something, blame US standardized testing as well as mandatory state testing as well as the ACT and the SAT. I literally started banging my head against my desk because of all the stuff I've been doing. Did I mention that I had to write a 50+ page science report? No? Well that happened.**

**I did do a little reflection on my stories though, and have found four things. First is that I messed up the beginning of this story so that it may cause problems later (I'll cross that bridge when I come to it), second is that my Mass Effect story is ridiculously overpowered, but still cool. Third is that no one likes imperator 'sniff', and finally that I have no idea what I'm going to do with Eye of the Fox. I've decided to put it up for adoption in favor of another story idea that I've been playing around with. Please read it! **

**Anyways, now that I'm back, I will continue updating all of my other stories on a regular basis, and this will remain a series will continue!**

**And now on with the show!**

**Naruto: Son of the gods**

**Ch 11**

**Konohan's hate snakes**

Naruto wasn't happy. Of course, no one in their right mind would be after getting in a fight with the furies, blowing up a bus, and finding out that you grabbed an old fat guy's luggage instead of your friends. On the bright side though, he'd met Morgan Freeman, who also happened to be a god from his home dimension who was on vacation. Right now, he had changed back to his regular attire and was scanning the treetops for any enemies whilst listening to his team mates argue about Percy diving into the fight. In all honesty it was Naruto that should have been blamed for the events that took place, or at least that's how he felt, but instead Percy was taking the blame. He wasn't going to say anything though. Not because he didn't want to, but because every time he opened his mouth, or took a breath even, it was as if he'd taken a blast from the NYC sewers steam vents, which by the way smell disgusting. Why you ask? His partnership with Kura gave him several fox like attributes; in this case, an advanced sense of smell. To make matters worse, his partners hadn't said word one to him since a week after he arrived at half-blood hill. They'd said something about being able to cut metal and hadn't said anything more. Of course he really hadn't had time to go to his mindscape to ask about it either.

After a few minutes of walking the thunderstorm let up, leaving everyone in total darkness. The only thing that anyone could see was a little bit of a glint off of Naruto's and Annabeth's hair. Naruto considered casting a small fire jutsu to get some light, but decided against it for two reasons. First was that it might give away their location if he used brighter flames, and second because any flames he created would be as dark as the night sky, and as cool as a summer breeze. That is unless they touched something, in which case it would burn through anything it touched. Either that, or explode on contact, neither of which Naruto wanted to happen. Deciding that they were far enough away from the city to be considered safe, he turned his attention to the conversation occurring between his team mates. Percy was talking to Annabeth, and Grover was working on his reed pipes.

"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" Percy asked.

"No ... Only short field trips. My dad-"

"The history professor."

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home. At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not. "

Naruto could hear obvious doubt in her voice, and he was sure that Percy could hear it too. From what he said there was more to the story, something that needed a little bit more investigation. Naruto filled that conversation away for later and started paying attention to the conversation again.

"You're pretty good with that knife," Percy said.

"You think so?"

"Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me."

Percy probably couldn't see, but she smiled and blushed. Naruto smiled and gave a slightly evil smirk. "_Oh, this will be fun to tease them about later._" Naruto filed that away as he did with the last conversation before a rather loud noise that sounded like a dying owl screeched through the forest.

"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!" He puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff. The immediate result was Percy slamming into a tree and Naruto cracking his knuckles in preparation for breaking the pipes, and maybe a few other things to.

After a good mile of walking, Naruto regained the ability to breathe normally and they began to see neon signs in the distance, and the smell of greasy food became the overwhelming pungent odor in place of the sewer smell. Naruto hated American fast food; he preferred his old classics like ramen and spring rolls, which were clean. That being said, the smell was still pretty alluring, considering that he hadn't had anything to eat in quite some time. A little while longer, and they arrived at a deserted two lane road. On the other side was a closed down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the smell.

It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The Neon sign was incredibly hard to read by all accounts, seeing as dyslexia and bright red neon do not mix with cursive. Naruto didn't even bother trying to read it, seeing as when he became a half god his dyslexia got much worse.

"Sooo…anyone going to try reading that thing?" He asked hopefully

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." Grover translated.

Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken.

Percy crossed the street, quickly followed by Annabeth, following the smell of hamburgers.

"Hey ..." Grover warned.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open. "

"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.

"Snack bar," she agreed.

"Are you two crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird."

Percy and Annabeth ignored him and continued walking toward the shop. "Hey G-man," Naruto said as he patted Grover on the back, "Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure if something happens we can handle it. After all, two demigods, a satyr, and a demi-deity can probably handle it if there's any trouble."

Grover smiled and mumbled a quiet 'thanks' as they followed Percy and Annabeth toward the shop. Of course, that little moment of inner peace ended pretty quickly for the satyr when he saw more of the statues.

The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes.

"Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

Percy and Annabeth stopped at the warehouse door before Grover and Naruto caught up with them.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters. "

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. Naruto silently pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. If a satyr said that he smelled something it usually meant that whatever he smelled was probably going to be right about whatever it was that he smelled. He snapped himself out of his self induced stupor as Annabeth continued talking.

"All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," Percy said.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... Looking at me."

Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of them was a tall Middle Eastern woman at least, well, at least they assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all they could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so Naruto imagined she was an older lady who had once been beautiful. Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"They're ... Um ..." Annabeth started to say.

"We're orphans," Percy blurted out. As he did so, Naruto involuntarily cringed. Oh how he hated that word.

"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"

"We got separated from our caravan," Percy said. "Our circus caravan." Naruto cringed again. The one thing he hated more than the word orphan was feeling like he didn't belong. Percy was too caught up with what he was saying, but the woman, Annabeth, and Grover, definitely noticed and were even more curious about the blonde. I mean sure, Annabeth and Grover knew about the fox and Naruto being a half god, but they really didn't know much else about him. They'd all assumed that he'd been treated badly back at camp, but the way he was reacting told them that there was more to the story. They made a mental note to talk to the blonde later and see if they could get him to open up as Percy continued. "The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?"

"Oh, my dears, "the woman said."You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

They thanked her and went inside, though Naruto noticed that she was looking right at him as they walked for some reason, and if her fidgeting was anything to go by, she was nervous about his presence. If he was right about why, then his demi-god friends were going to have a lot on their plate. He was snapped out of his musings by a gentle nudge from Grover as they entered the next room. The warehouse was filled with more statue-people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. The weird thing was that they were all life sized. Naruto began to notice that the statues eyes seemed to follow him, and definitely noticed Aunty Em locking the warehouse doors. He didn't say anything though, seeing as he told Percy he could handle the next fight that they got into. After a minute of walking, they reached the back of the warehouse, where there was a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything the modern man could want in terms of food, plus a few steel picnic tables out front.

"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said.

"Awesome!" was Percy's response.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am." That made Naruto somewhat hopeful that they could get out of there or at least that someone in his group still was in their right mind. But his hopes were crushed for leaving when Auntie Em said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Thank you, ma'am, "Annabeth said.

Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done some-thing wrong, but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly. "Quite all right, Annabeth, " she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child. ". '_Yep,_' Naruto thought as he realized that they hadn't introduced themselves, '_That's Medusa. Well, I promised that Perc could have the next one. I wonder if there's any popcorn around here._" He started paying attention when she disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before they knew it, she'd brought them plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.

Percy was inhaling his burger, Annabeth was slurping her shake, and Grover picked at his fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat. Naruto on the other hand was eating something that looked like brownies he'd pulled out of a seal on his forearm, though oddly enough no one said anything about it, probably because Medusa already knew that he was and the others were too busy inhaling their food. He could hear a distinct hissing noise, but really didn't think too much of it, seeing as how he already knew he was in Medusa's home, though he was secretly hoping that one of his companions would notice as well.

"What's that hissing noise?" he asked.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover. "

"I take vitamins. For my ears. "

"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax. "

Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her head dress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched them eat. It was just a tidbit unsettling.

"So you sell gnomes…" Percy said trying to act interested.

"Oh, yes, "Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know. "

"A lot of business on this road?"

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... Most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get. "

Percy turned around and looked at a statue that was directly behind him. It was of a young girl holding an Easter basket. It would have been a good statue if it weren't for the fact that she was once alive or the fact that she looked terrified, but Naruto still thought she looked cute.

"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face. "

"You make these statues yourself?" Percy asked.

"Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that Naruto couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt and anger at his half sister.

Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?"

"It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... A boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

When she stopped talking Annabeth started shaking Percy to get his attention. "Percy? Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting."

Grover had begun to eat the wax paper off of the tray, and Naruto had moved from the brownies to the popcorn.

"Such beautiful gray eyes, " Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those. "

She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly.

"We really should go."

"Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!"

"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children. "

Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-"

"Sure we can," Percy said obviously irritated, "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

"Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm."

Annabeth didn't like it, but she, along with the rest of them, stood up and began making their way outside. That is, until she stopped Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you won't be able to fit in the picture. Would you mind waiting in here for a while?" she asked softly.

Naruto gave a slight pout but said 'Okay' and sat back down on the bench as the others made their way outside. He heard the distinct clicking of the door being locked and started stretching a little to relax.

As Naruto leaned back to pop his back, he heard the sounds of a battle being waged outside. "Heh, sounds like they figured out it was Medusa. I wonder if they need my help…".

"_**Oh, I think you'll have other thingsss to worry about.**_" Something hissed from seemingly nowhere.

Naruto quickly stood up and dawned his armor without his helmet and drew his katana in one swift motion. To be honest, he wasn't all that surprised that Medusa wasn't alone. Her magic required continuous power fed into it to make the sculptures last as long as they did, and it made sense that she had hired or created some kind of body guard for her statues. Unfortunately for the statues, unless they had just been turned, they couldn't survive the experience of returning to normal, seeing as how any living creature needs a constant supply of oxygen to survive. At this moment though Naruto was quite busy trying to figure out who or what his opponent was, and where it was, so that he could strike.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, might I have the honor of knowing the name of my opponent?" he said trying to lure them out of wherever they were hiding.

"_**Kukuku, very well Naruto. I am known by many namesss, but my favorite isss the Bassilissk.**_"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as a tail coiled around his midsection and only one word came to mind, "Oh shit…" before he was thrown into the wall with a thud.

He barely had enough time to pick himself up before the basilisk punched a hole through the wall that he was just thrown into. Of course, this action did very little good for Naruto, who, instead of getting chomped down on by Basilisk fangs, was sent flying across the room on a piece of stone which collided with several of the larger statues. If it weren't for his ninja instincts and his abilities as a demi-deity, he had no doubt that he would be dead.

Quickly picking himself up, he was forced on the defensive as a spear like tail shot out from the wreckage. Blocking it with a palm strike, he noticed the smell of his own skin burning permeating the air. Jumping higher than any mortal could, he quickly found himself looking down at the creature from the ceiling.

It looked very similar to the black mamba of Africa, and was indubitably more poisonous. Its bus sized body was covered in solid black scales. The only part of it that wasn't black was its mouth, which was a sickly white, its tongue, which was an unnatural shade of red, and its murderous red eyes, which were staring intently at Naruto.

"Ok, think Naruto, think! How was the Basilisk defeated before?!"

In the back of his mind, he vaguely remembered someone threw a weasel down into its pit, but Naruto seriously doubted that would work for this particular snake, seeing as he would need some kind of summoning weasel to match it.

Meanwhile, back in the elemental countries, specifically Suna, a particular wind mistress fist pumped the air for no apparent reason, which startled her normally stoic, and insane, brother, as well as a boy wearing makeup who called it war paint.

Back in the warehouse, Naruto had gone back to fighting for his life, as the Basilisk coiled itself up and sprang at the ceiling, creating a massive hole with its poisonous aura that the demi-deity barely avoided. As the giant snake coiled up again, he realized something. It wasn't the snakes body or fangs that were causing the damage; the Basilisk was vaporizing its poison and feeding it into the air that surrounded it. Essentially, it was designed to kill the new wind god.

The Basilisk lunged again, and this time Naruto barely had enough time to dodge as he rolled under the beast. Unfortunately, his undamaged hand grazed the underbelly of the snake. As he recovered from the strike, he instinctively threw some kunai at the Basilisk's back, which glanced off and made a ping, as if they'd hit metal.

The demi-deity was a bit peeved, seeing as both of his hands were now out of commission, and he'd just found out that normal weapons wouldn't work on the creature. His only option now was to use a little godly power to bring the thing down, which might kill everyone in a mile radius without proper training. That is until he realized that his left hand, which had just touched the snake, was still useable.

Smirking, he adopted a left-handed stance with his katana as he dropped back to the floor and closed his eyes.

"_**Ssso, decided you're ready to die, baby god?**_" the Basilisk hissed.

"Not quite, though you're welcome to try…"the blonde replied with a smirk.

Angered, the Basilisk one again lunged at the demi-deity, only for Naruto to duck down and raise his katana to just below the belly of the great snake. A great "_Shlik_" sound was heard as gravity and the snakes' motion did the rest.

The body landed behind Naruto, who sheathed his katana as the king of the snakes poofed into a golden cloud of dust, leaving behind only a fang as proof of its existence. The blonde walked over to the fang and grabbed it, and watched as the foot long fang transformed into a foot long tanto with a greenish glow surrounding it and an engraving of the kanji for fang on one side and poison on the other, and its holster, which appeared to be made of the Basilisk's scales, except with a silver outline of Naruto killing the beast running lengthwise along it. Placing the sheathe and the tanto just below his katana, the blonde deactivated his armor to find that the tanto had turned into a black No. 2 pencil etched in silver, with a regular graphite tip.

"So it turns into a pencil, huh? And it's cued to my armor? That's a new one. I wonder if the pencil works…"

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud hissing noise that Naruto really didn't want to here. Turning around, he found himself confronted with more snakes; some non-poisonous and small ones, to snakes the size of the Basilisk he'd just fought. He sighed and took out his katana, but didn't reactivate his armor, deciding that he was done with this shit, and prepared to use some of his powers to deal with the problem.

"So, there are more of you?"

The snakes just hissed collectively, which Naruto took as them flipping his off.

"Well then come get some!" he yelled as he charged into the mass of snakes.

OUTSIDE

Grover moaned as he climbed down from the grizzly statue. He had a big welt on his forehead. His green rasta cap hung from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves. The magic sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head.

"The Red Baron," Percy said as he walked over to the satyr. "Good job, man."

He managed a bashful grin. "That really was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun."

He snatched his shoes out of the air and Percy recapped his sword. Together, the two of them and Annabeth stumbled back to the warehouse, only to find everything but the manager's office and snack bar in ruins.

"What the hell happened here?!" Annabeth yelled expectantly.

Suddenly Naruto emerged from a pile of rubble, seemingly strangling a diamondback rattlesnake with his bare hands.

"GOD DAMN IT! I FUCKING HATE SNAKES!" he yelled as he used his other hand, which was holding his katana; to cut the snakes head off.

Meanwhile, in the elemental countries, everyone who was a citizen of Konoha or was a ninja who had gone up against the snake simultaneously fist pumped, while a particular sannin and his spy violently sneezed.

Back at the warehouse, Annabeth was still yelling at Naruto about destroying stuff unnecessarily.

"Yeah, well next time you want to fight a bus sized Basilisk and about a hundred more snakes instead of just one, be my guest!" Annabeth mumbled a quiet 'oh, sorry' and blushed a little from the embarrassment.

"Anyways, did you guy's deal with Medusa?"

"Yeah, but how'd you know it was her?" Percy asked.

Naruto facepalmed and said "Well, let's see: Bunch of human like statues, check: two sisters, check: Has face covered all the time, check: and a shit-ton of snakes? Who else could it be? So what are you going to do with the head?"

The head had been double wrapped in plastic bags that Annabeth had found. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS.

"Hmm…I'll be right back" Percy said as he started walking toward Medusa's office.

Naruto had a gut feeling that there was a great prank coming, and, handing the head off to Grover, who started playing hot potato with Annabeth with the thing, ran off to the snack bar, and grabbed two slips of paper, a particular object he'd seen while he was fighting, and some newspaper. He wrote something on both slips and wrapped the object in one, followed by the newspaper, and then slapped the remaining slip on top.

Running back, he saw Percy returning with a box and a Hermes Overnight Express tag (A/N: Anyone ever notice the acronym for that is Hoe? Just Sayin…).

He walked to a picnic table that had survived and began packing the head up before he was stopped by Naruto, who instead of scolding his, smiled and packed the thing he had wrapped. Offering his new pencil, Percy wrote out the delivery address and put some drachma into the attached pouch before a cash register rang and the package disappeared.

"They're not going to like that, you know," Grover warned. "They'll think that you guys are impertinent."

Naruto turned to the satyr and smiled, "Don't worry about it. They need something to liven up Olympus anyways. Besides, I have diplomatic immunity, and Percy _is_ impertinent."

Grover and Annabeth laughed, and Percy gained a little raincloud over his head.

"I wanted to say that..." he said, which caused Naruto to laugh and the other two to laugh harder, which, in turn, made Percy laugh.

After Naruto regained his breath, he started scrounging around for more food, which got him a few odd looks from the others.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's probably a bad idea to stay here much longer. Besides, I don't want to push out luck."

"He has a point. Come on," Annabeth said walking off toward the forest, "We need a new plan."

Naruto just laughed as he followed his group, silently thinking that he was glad that he had to go on this quest. "_Hey, at least it won't be boring…"_

He chuckled at this last thought and ran to catch up with the others, as they ran back into the woods to camp out for the night.

**Annddd that's a wrap!**

**Finally, I'm back to writing! I'll be going back to my one a week schedual I had before all of my school projects.**

**I'm still looking for a beta. Anyone who reads this story is welcome to apply.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Keep reading and reviewing! Ja Ne!**


	12. NOTICE: NOT A CANCELATION!

**Hey there everyone,**

**This isn't a chapter, just a notice. I finally got a beta for this story! With his help, I'm re-doing my earlier chapters. Well, not redoing entirely, just smoothing out a few wrinkles and making the story more…realistic? Nah, sensible is a better word. Anyhow, I am continuing this story, and the next chapter is done, but it'll be another week or so before it gets done and all of my refined chapters are out. My new beta lives in Germany, and has agreed to do two chapters a day. Right now he's on chapter 4 going on 5&6. **

**Yeah, that's all I got. My heart goes out to those in Oklahoma. Peace out!**


End file.
